She has a girl crush on you!
by BabraGleekPotter
Summary: After getting drunk during her own party and kissing Blaine, Rachel thinks she has feelings for him, but her bestfriend Kurt helps her make up her mind and find the right gay, ehm, guy for her.
1. Baby, it's cold outside

"Would you look at how cute we look together?" Rachel was smiling, holding a picture of Blaine snogging her face. "Great party. Great party!"

"Oh, please" hissed Kurt, flapping his hand, "you only liked it because you were drunk. That was the most annoying party ever, seriously"

"Really? I wouldn't say so" replied Rachel, handing him more pictures taken by Mercedes the night before. "Look. Everyone seemed to be having fun"

Kurt sighed and started looking at them unwillingly. Rachel kissing Blaine, Brittany kissing Artie.. Kurt alone in the corner holding an empty glass.. Tina kissing Mike, Santana kissing Sam.. oh, Finn talking to Quinn.. Puck kissing Lauren, Rachel kissing Blaine again..

"Ok, this is really depressing" thought Kurt. "Everyone had fun but me. Even Quinn was smiling in her picture.. and she had just broken up with Sam!"

"See?" Rachel grabbed the pictures and glued them down to her diary. "My party was amazing. I should do it more often. I'd have fun even without drinking a single drop of beer.."

"Blaine surely wouldn't" said Kurt.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel lifting an eyebrow.

"Just that he wouldn't have kissed you, if he hadn't drunk all that crap.."

"He didn't drink too much!" Rachel was offended. Was he saying that Blaine didn't like her? He certainly did. The way his tongue played with hers was enough to prove it.. but Kurt didn't know about that, of course.

"He didn't drink too much?" repeated Kurt with a laugh. "He couldn't even stand still! I had to take him to my house because he couldn't show up in front of his parents like that.."

"He.. he slept over at your place?" asked Rachel, faking indifference. Kurt nodded. Rachel hesitated, then smiled and continued: "Well, it was very thoughtful of you. Of course he couldn't go home just like that. I remember he puked on the grass more then once.." Her voice was firm, but her smile looked kind of forced, and she had let some liquid glue drip on Kurt's bored face, in the picture. She breathed on it, and when it was dry, she slammed it down on the paper.

"He felt sick during the night" recounted Kurt. "I heard him walk to the bathroom 3 times, and in the morning he slept 'till 12 o'clock.."

"I know exactly what you're trying to do" irrupted Rachel, raising a glue-stained finger and pointing at him. "You're trying to make him look like a dirty, disgusting, horrid boy that no one would ever date!"

"What?" Kurt was truly shocked.

"You've heard me" replied Rachel, her finger almost touching his shirt. "But you're wasting your time. I think he's super cute, and we make a great couple!"

Kurt sighed, as she showed him another picture of Blaine and her. This time, he was kissing her neck, and she was smiling.

"What is he, a vampire?" joked Kurt. Rachel huffed, then she grabbed another picture and handed it to him.

"Can you see the love?" she asked with a serious but dramatic voice. This time Blaine was kissing her on the lips, and his hand was running through her hair.

"It seems like he's chewing on your face" Kurt answered flatly. "Really, Rachel, I'm sick of these pictures, it's the 7th time you show them to me, let's go to the mall!"

"No way! I have to get this done now!" she replied, pointing at her diary and the glue.

"Fine, but it's going to be too late if you want to buy that scarf you wish so bad.."

"Never mind, we'll go shopping tomorrow" shrugged Rachel, gluing another photo to the paper. "We can order a pizza and watch a movie tonight"

"I see" whispered Kurt, rolling his eyes. "Your new non-boyfriend's all you need now. You're madly in love and you don't care about shopping anymore.."

"Oh, please!" laughed Rachel, "don't be so dramatic! I was just suggesting that.."

"I know, princess" irrupted Kurt, smiling. "I was kidding. I know what you meant"

"Ok, then" continued Rachel, looking at her bedside table, "pick a movie, I have some cool dvd in there.."

"Alright" sighed Kurt, with one last glance at the window. "So you really don't want to go shopping, I guess"

"No. It's cold outside, and very windy"

"Which is why you could use a new scarf.."

"Just drop it" replied Rachel with a tiny smile, "I don't feel the cold, I'm just worried the wind would mess up my hair"

"I see" repeated Kurt, shaking his head. "I guess we'll watch a movie than"

"I guess we will"

"Fine"

"Great"

"Perfect"

"Oh, come on, Kurt!" exclaimed Rachel, "why do you wanna go out so bad? Don't you like my house?"

"I do, it's lovely, it's just that we've seen all of your dvds already.."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, that's right, we still have the entire collection of 'American Dad' left to see!" said Kurt, sarcastically.

"I don't see why not" replied Rachel, dignifiedly as she could sound. "It's very funny and popular.."

"It's crappy and senseless, and I refuse to see it" Kurt spoke as if this settled the matter.

"Fine" huffed Rachel, gluing some paper made hearts on the picture of Blaine kissing her neck. "I'm not going out tonight, anyway"

"Of course not" said Kurt, pressing his left hand against his temple. "I know you do feel the cold."

Rachel gave him a huge smile and approached him to kiss his cheek, but he stepped back, exclaiming: "Watch it, princess! Your face is covered in glue!"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he shrugged. "What? It's true. Check yourself out."

Rachel turned around to see herself into the mirror. Her face was really dirty and sticky.

"Seriously, princess, how do you do that?" asked Kurt with a laugh, "Even a 7 years old kid would look cleaner after gluing a couple of pictures to their own diary! Oh, wait.. 7 years old kids don't keep diaries!"

"Yes, they do, that's when I first got mine!" replied Rachel, showing him her tongue.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was a Christmas present"

"Enchanting. 7 years old? Well, I always that you were retarded.." Kurt's words were interrupted by a pillow landing on his face.

"That's it, porcelain!" exclaimed Rachel, moving the pictures, the diary and the glue aside, "You officially exaggerated, so get ready to taste some gluely, sticky slap!"

And she jumped on Kurt, pressing her dirty hands to his chest and his belly.

"No! Get off! Please, get off!" yelled Kurt, but he was laughing. "Please, princess, it's Mark Jacobs' new collection!"

"Really? Oh, well, in that case.." Rachel stopped rubbing his clothes, and she slipped her hands under his shirt.

As she touched his bare chest, she felt her face blushing for no reason. "What the hell..?" she thought, tickling him more tenderly now.

On the other hand, Kurt kept laughing, but a strange feeling of comfort crossed his mind too. He didn't mind her soft hands caressing him, he almost.. enjoyed it?

"Ok, take back what you said, porcelain, or I'll use my nails!" laughed Rachel, trying to hide her embarassment.

"No way!" replied Kurt, shaking his head.

"You do as I said!" Rachel scratched his chest with both her hands. Oddly, this made her blush even more.

"Auch!" yelled Kurt, "It hurts!" and it did. But it also felt weirdly good..

"Rachel!" called one of her dads. Rachel suddenly stopped tickling Kurt, and stood up to approach the door of her bedroom.

"Yes, dad?" she asked.

"Can you get down here for a second?"

"I'm coming!" she yelled. Then she gave Kurt with an evil I'm-not-done-with-you look, and she ran downstairs.

Kurt waited for a few minutes, laying down and staring at the ceiling. He wondered why he liked the sensation of Rachel's hands pressed to his skin.

"It's probably no big deal" he told himself. "It's just a normal friend-cuddle, and I'm so amazed because I'm not used to physic contact.. well, I'm not used to it because I usually don't like it.. like hands shakes. What's the point in shaking hands when you meet someone? What if they're dirty because they spent the day gluing on their stupid diary some stupid pictures of stupid, stupid, stupid Blaine Warbler" Kurt found himself confused. He liked Blaine. A lot. He actually thought he had feeling for him.. why would he be so mean?

"Screw it. It's not about him, it's about physic contact. Ok, so I don't like hands shakes, but it's different from cuddles. Fine, I'm not used to cuddles either, but if this is what they feel like.. I think I love them!" As this last thought crossed his mind, Rachel opened the door and said: "Dad called the Pizza House, they'll be here in 15 minutes. Meanwhile, you can help me finish my collage, and then.." she showed him a dvd, smiling,"..we can watch this!"

Kurt focused hard to read the small letters of the title..: Elf.

"Elf?" he read. "The movie of the little baby who lived with Santa and his elves?"

"Yes" nodded Rachel, "how many movies with that title do you know? Anyway, dad just gave it to me, it's a Christmas present from one of my aunts. I liked it a lot when I first saw this, it was like.. 6 years ago or something"

"I've never seen it" replied Kurt, "or at least I have never seen it finish. I was at some friend's house but my dad came to pick me up and so I couldn't watch it 'till the end. But I remember it was sort of fun, and considering we're in the middle of December and it will be Christmas in a week.. it's a good idea"

"Really?" asked Rachel, excited. "Great! You know, at some point the elf sings 'Baby, it's cold outside', by Frank Loesser and Lynn Garland"

"So it really is a good idea" Kurt gave her a big smile, recalling of when she had told him she didn't want to go shopping, before.

"Yes" said Rachel, remembering the same thing. She smiled back, then she grabbed her diary and continued, "so now you'll help me with this stuff, alright?"

"Sure, but.." Kurt hesitated, "I will use the glue."


	2. Last Friday night

Even if he was very tired, Kurt managed not to fall asleep because he wanted to see the movie end, this time. On the other hand, Rachel had already seen it, so it was no big deal that she fell asleep in the middle of it. She and Kurt were laying on her large pink bed, resting their heads on one soft pillow for each. Kurt hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep, until her pillow rolled down the bed and she moved her head onto his shoulder.

"Hey!" he had exclaimed, at first. "Why did you do that?"

But when Rachel hadn't answered, he'd understood, so he slowly stood up and reached the opposite side of the bed to take her pillow from the ground, but when he turned around she was laying obliquely, with the legs on her own side and her head on Kurt's pillow. He huffed, and he sat down on the bed again, trying not to make barbarous moves, but she grabbed his pillow and threw that to the ground this time.

"What the hell..?" thought Kurt. "She really has an agitated sleep!"

He thought of how useless it was to pick up the other pillow, so he used the pillow he was already holding to rest his head, and let Rachel rest her own head on his shoulder again. He felt kind of uncomfortable at the beginning, and he found it quite hard to concentrate on the movie with her hand clenched on the collar of his pajamas. Besides, there was a strange good flavour in the air.. after awhile, Kurt realized it was Rachel's hair. He blushed and told himself he should totally ask her what shampoo she used. He smiled a little, then he began to relax and watched the rest of the movie 'till the very end.

The following day, Rachel woke up completely rested and fully energetic. She was a bit surprised to open her eyes and see Kurt's face so close to hers, and she ceirtainly didn't expect to feel his warm hands hugging her around her waist and down her back. She held still for a few minutes, thinking that was the very first time she woke up next to a guy who, apparently, had cuddled her night. The truth was that she had never slept with Finn when they were together, and he had been her only real boyfriend. She had dated Puck once, but they only made out, they hadn't even watched a movie together. Kurt was the only guy she had ever slept with, but that didn't count 'cause they were just friends, and they only watched movies, usually at his place.

She slowly got up, slipping through Kurt's arms, and she noticed her pillow on the ground. She huffed, thinking "When am I gonna stop this nighttime pillow fight?" She grabbed it and she put it back down next to Kurt, and she walked out the door to reach the bathroom. She used to have a shower every morning after some physical training, but she obviously couldn't use her rowing machine because it was in her bedroom and it would have woken up Kurt, so she decided to skip it for one day, and she turned on the water in the shower.

Hereupon, Kurt's hands embraced the pillow Rachel had dropped next to him, as is he felt the emptyness. He kept sleeping for awhile, then he heard Rachel's voice coming from the bathroom. She was singing Defying Gravity, and she sounded amazing, just like always. He stood up, scratching his head. He opened the window to let in the sun and some fresh air, removed the dvd from the recorder and put it back into its custodie, then he grabbed Rachel's diary and looked at all the pictures once again. He knew them very well already, but he didn't have anything else to do, and he told himself he wanted to see Blaine's face because he was super hot and he liked him madly.. of course, if you like someone and you see a picture of them snogging someone else, it makes you pretty upset, right? Well, Kurt certainly wasn't happy to see him kissing his bestfriend's neck, but Rachel had such a beautiful smile on her face that it didn't seem to be a problem for him. He stopped staring at the diary as he heard Rachel sing 'Baby, it's cold outside', and he remembered the scene of the movie they'd seen the night before, when Jovie sang the same song while she was having a shower, and when Buddy joined her she freaked out and yelled at him to go away.

"It would be funny" thought Kurt, putting on a foolish smile, "if Rachel freaked out like that.."

Kurt controlled himself not to jump into the bathroom and sing out loud, but he soon got bored: Rachel's shower was taking forever! She was now singing another song, 'Last Friday night', by Katy Perry. He didn't know she liked Katy, but soon he realized that Blaine was her biggest fan, so it was no surprise Rachel was singing one of her songs.. besides, it was Sunday, and, how Kurt recalled, on Friday there had been the party.. he could hear Rachel's joy spraying out from every pore as she sang: '..we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot,  
>last Friday night..' Kurt sighed loudly, then he walked to the bathroom's door and waited.<p>

"Yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop.." sang Rachel, "Whoah.. this Friday night.."

At that very moment Kurt rushed into the room and yelled: "Do it all again!"

Rachel jumped in the shower, at first scared, but when she realized it was Kurt's voice, she started laughing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, behind the shower curtains.

"I just wanted to say good morning!" replied Kurt, smiling as she turned off the water.

"Well, good morning to you. I actually hoped you would drop in while I sang 'Baby, it's cold outside', you know?"

"Just like the movie?"

"Exactly" affirmed Rachel, grabbing her pink towel and covering her body with it.

"I thought of that too" said Kurt, cursing himself in his mind, "but I figured you would've got angry.."

"Oh, no, I'd have loved that!" exclaimed Rachel, pushing the curtains aside. "But I guess you were more original"

"Yeah, always" Kurt raised an eyebrow and continued: "Katy Perry, really?"

"I-I like her!" Rachel's voice was more high pitched than usually. "I think she's a great artist with a great personality, and she's very talented and cute.."

"And Blaine loves her" Kurt finished the sentence, crossing his arms. "You're so easy to read"

"Au contraire" Rachel started combing her wet hair to avoid his look, "I am very hard to read. I just realized how amazing Carrie's voice is.."

"You mean Katy"

"That's what I said"

"No, you said Carrie"

"I surely didn't"

"Oh, you did" replied Kurt with a laugh, "but don't worry, I won't tell Blaine"

"Thanks" whispered Rachel with a tiny smile on her face.

"You really like him, uh?" asked Kurt with a flat voice.

"I don't know" answered Rachel, sincerely. "I just think he's very handsome and has a remarkable voice.. and he's a really good kisser"

"Is that so?"

"Look, Kurt, I know you like him, but if he turns out to be straight, I guess I will have done you a favour.."

"He's gay, trust me" irrupted Kurt, "I can tell"

"Maybe he's bisexual.."

"Oh, please. Bisexual is just a term gay guys in high school use when they wan to hold hands with girls and feel normal"

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel was getting kind of angry. "I mean, have you ever tried being with a girl to say you definitely don't like them?"

"I kissed Brittany last year"

"That's stupid. I mean, if you kissed Mike or Sam you wouldn't feel anything because you don't like them. It's the exact same thing"

"But everybody says Brittany's super hot, so.."

"Screw what everybody says!" hissed Rachel, angrily. "People also says I'm ugly, but Finn liked me.."

"Well, he broke up with you" replied Kurt in an acidity voice.

"Yes" said Rachel, hurt, "but.. it was because I kissed Puck, not 'cause I was ugly.."

"Of course, you're not ugly" irrupted Kurt, "you're beautiful"

Rachel hesitated, amazed, then she whispered: "Well, I thank you, but.. that's what they say. And if Blaine didn't mind kissing my ugly face, then it means he likes me"

"He was drunk, princess" said Kurt, tired of repeating it, "he is gay, really!"

"Well, I'll prove you're wrong" replied Rachel, grinning. "I'll ask him out again, on next Friday night. If he kisses me again and he's sober, you'll have to admit you're wrong"

"Next Friday?" asked Kurt, skeptical. "Princess, it's Christmas next Friday"

"Oh, right. Then I'll ask him out as soon as possible. We'll go shopping and I'll buy my scarf"

"Fine" concluded Kurt, even if he was as far as he could be from feeling fine.


	3. Afternoon Delight

"Really, she said that?" asked Blaine, amused. "She called her Carrie?"

"She truly did!" exclaimed Kurt, laughing out loud. "Poor princess, she was acting like Katy Perry was her favourite singer.."

"Well, she is a great singer"

"I know, but her name's not Carrie.."

"I'm talking about Rachel" said Blaine with a half smile.

Kurt was a bit surprised. Of course Rachel Berry was a great singer, everyone knew that. So why would Blaine Warbler point it out, instead of feeling indignant and deeply hurt?

"Yes, she.. has a wonderful voice" agreed Kurt. "But she didn't like Katy Perry until you two kissed.."

"Oh, whatever" irrupted Blaine. "I don't like Barbra Streisand, she wouldn't make such a big deal of it"

Kurt didn't say a word. He was both disappointed to find out someone on Earth (especially Blaine!) didn't like Barbra, and kind of doubtful about Rachel's reaction.. he was almost sure she would consider it a very big deal, if her boyfriend didn't like her idol.

"She sent me some pictures, you know?" asked Blaine.

"She did, uh?" It was no surprise to hear that. Rachel was so proud she had snogged the cutest Warbler that Kurt was actually dazed she hadn't made some creepy cat calendar of love for her and Blaine yet.

"Yes, we were on the stage, and we were singing some duet" continued Blaine, "but I can't remember what song it was.."

"It was 'Don't you want me, baby' by the Human League" answered Kurt, taking a sip of his latte.

"Oh, charming!" exclaimed Blaine, smiling. "I really regret drinking that much. I wish I could remember more about that night.. I suppose I had a great time.. in those picture, I look happy"

"I wouldn't know, you barely smiled for the camera, since your mouth was busy somewhere else.."

"Ha ha ha, I did have a great time" laughed Blaine.

Kurt wanted to slap him very hard. Why would he be so happy when he knew Rachel liked him and he was about to break her heart? He was a nice guy, how could that make him laugh so much?

"I don't see what's so funny about it"

"Well, we all had a great time" replied Blaine with a shrug. "We drank, we sang, we made out.."

"We puked the next morning.. yeah, that's real fun!" exclaimed Kurt, sarcastically.

"You didn't puke"

"Because I hadn't drunk anything, and if you were smart as I first thought you were, you wouldn't have either"

"Why are you upset?" asked Blaine, confused. "I had fun, it's not like I get drunk every night.."

"You kissed Rachel!" blurted Kurt. "She's a very sweet girl, she dreams big, but she's very fragile, and now she thinks you two make the cutest couple in the world!"

"So what? We do look cute together" Blaine shrugged again, then he drank some more coffee. Kurt couldn't believe his ears.

"You're gay, Blaine! You're not supposed to go around snogging girls!"

"Again, it's not like I do it every night!" Blaine seemed really pissed. "I just tried and I sort of.. liked it"

"Because you were drunk!"

"Maybe, or maybe not. Maybe I like her, maybe I can like her"

"You know what, it's none of my business" huffed Kurt, slamming his latte on the table. "I told you how I feel about it, but it's up to you guys, so let's just forget about it and talk about something else"

"Fine" snorted Blaine. His phone started ringing, and he picked it up. A smile appeared on his face.

"It's Rachel" he said, pleased. "She texted me"

"Didn't we just agree on talking about something else?" asked Kurt, faking indifference.

"She wants to go shopping this afternoon" Blaine ignored him, staring at his phone, smirking.

"I so don't give a damn" replied Kurt, while within his mind he was desperately yelling: "I wanna go too, I wanna go shopping with you two and stop you from snogging again!"

Blaine kept ignoring him, texting her back. Kurt took a last sip of his cold latte, trying to look away from him.

"I have to go" Blaine finally spoke, as he put his phone back into his pocket. "I have to get my hair done"

"How gay that sounds" joked Kurt. He felt newly sure their date would be a disaster, now.

"Stop it" said Blaine, firmly. "Maybe you're right.. but you could be wrong. We'll see how it goes"

"Alright" Kurt resigned to the fact that Rachel was going shopping without him and Blaine was considering her as a date, which was more than Kurt had ever thought of her like. Not that he would want her to be more than that. He liked the way she was, he enjoyed her company, she was his best friend, he loved her voice and singing with her, he thought she was beautiful in spite of what everyone else said, he liked the perfume of her hair and he had cuddled her all night long, but he didn't want to be her stupid boyfriend!

Blaine quickly said goodbye to Kurt, then he ran straight home and prepared himself for his date. He didn't know what he was doing and why, he just thought that Kurt could have been wrong and it was up to him to prove it. It was more like a challenge than a date, but when he left his house to meet Rachel he was impeccably handsome.

"Well, hi there" greeted Rachel, complacent. "You look amazing"

"Thanks, Rachel" said Blaine, checking her out. "You look amazing too"

"I've been thinking about what to wear all day long, then I realized I hadn't even asked you out yet"

"I just couldn't refuse, then" replied Blaine, offering his arm to her. "Shall we go?"

"Absolutely" She smiled and grabbed it tightly, then they walked into the mall. They bought some Christmas present for their relatives and friends.

"Oh, I love this scarf!" exclaimed Rachel when they reached the shop she used to go to with Kurt.

"The pink and green one?" asked Blaine, pointing at it through the glass.

"Yes. It's my and Kurt's favourite shop, you know?"

"Yes, this.. this is definitely Kurt's style" answered Blaine, looking at the other scarves. "So, let's get in!"

Rachel nodded, and they walked in. She looked at some other scarves, and she saw one that Kurt would totally love, so she took it and brought it to the cashier, asking her if she could pack it up.

"I've just found the perfect present for Kurt" she told Blaine, smiling.

"That's great" he said, smiling back. "Aren't you gonna buy the scarf for you?"

"No, I've spent all my money for my parent's presents, and if I take my scarf I don't have enough money to take Kurt's"

"That's a shame. Let me buy it for you, as Christmas present!"

"No, it doesn't matter, really" replied Rachel, pleased that he had offered. "I come here so often, I can buy it another day.. but that's really thoughtful of you"

"I insist" Blaine walked away, grabbed the pink and green scarf and gave it to the cashier. "I'm taking this"

"No, please.." complained Rachel, "I really appreciate it, but you don't have to.."

"No, I want to" said Blaine, handing the money to the cashier. "Will you wear it now, or you want to unpack it on Christmas day?"

"I'm.. I'm wearing it now" replied Rachel, smiling shyly. "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Once Rachel had paid for Kurt's gift, and she had worn her new present, they walked out the shop and towards a bar.

"You shouldn't have done it" said Rachel, touching her soft scarf. "I'm going to give you the money when I have it"

"I'm not going to accept it" replied Blaine, taking her chair back so that she could sit down. "I wished to buy something for Christmas"

"Well, I'll buy you a coffee, then" Rachel sat down, simply beaming. "And we could share a slice of cake"

"I'd love that" answered Blaine. "What cakes do they have here?"

"Let's see.." Rachel grabbed the dessert list and read, "cherry pie, chocolate soufflé.. oh, that's good.. the afternoon delight, cheesecake.."

"That's it!" irrupted Blaine.

"What? The cheesecake? 'Cause I'm vegan, I can ask them not to use eggs, but I don't think we can have a cheeseless cheesecake.."

"No, not the cheesecake" said Blaine. "The afternoon delight. I think it's perfect to celebrate this lovely afternoon we spent together"

Rachel stared at him for awhile, astonished. It wasn't a bad date, after all. It was just too.. formal. Everything was perfect, but she just was tense and uncomfortable. Anyway, she couldn't let Kurt win, she had to prove that Blaine liked her, and he had just told her he'd had a good time with her!

So she smiled and said: "Ok, let's take that!"


	4. A boy like that

"And then he bought me the scarf!" Rachel looked completely satisfied while she was telling Kurt about her date with Blaine.

"You mean THE scarf?" asked Kurt, suddenly interested. "The one you've been wanting for ages?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Rachel, giggling. "He said it was a Christmas present!"

"Why aren't you wearing it now?" Kurt spoke as he was talking to a mental.

"I have it in my purse" said Rachel, grabbing it. "Look. Touch it, it's the softest thing I've ever touched.."

"Marvelous" whispered Kurt. His fingers followed the fluffy fabric until they met Rachel's, who was holding the scarf. He withdrew his hand as he felt her silken skin. That snippy move of his caused her to frown at him.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"Nothing" answered Kurt, quickly. "I was, uhm.. I was wondering if you.. I mean, did you have fun?"

"With Blaine?"

"Yes, with him. Did you guys have, uh.. a good time?"

Rachel hesitated. She did spend a nice afternoon with Blaine Warbler, he was super cute and sweet, he had bought her the scarf of her dreams, but.. she just couldn't feel the spark like she thought she had felt when they had kissed. Maybe Kurt was right.. maybe they didn't really like each other, they had got drunk and they both wanted to snog a little bit. But Blaine seemed to like her, he'd been very lovely to her, and she couldn't judge him just by one date. Besides, she was not gonna admit that Kurt was right!

"Yes, we had a great time!" she said, with a forced smile.

"Fantastic" replied Kurt, falsely smiling back. "I am really happy for you guys.. you could be right, you know?"

"Why, did he tell you he likes me?" asked Rachel, hastily.

"No" replied Kurt. "I haven't talked to him yet, but.. maybe, tomorrow.."

"I see" Rachel nodded firmly, "well, tell me everything he tells you, ok? I wanna know what his impression was"

"Alright, princess" Kurt sighed. "So, are you still working on that song for Regionals?"

"Yes.. but I don't have much inspiration" said Rachel, sadly. "But I hope to get some with Blaine's help"

"He surely won't help you write a song that might cost the Warblers Regionals"

"By inspiration, I meant snogging"

"By won't 'help', I meant won't 'kiss' you ever again" Kurt grinned.

"Oh, what happened to 'I am really happy for you guys'?" asked Rachel, frowning.

"I guess I've changed my mind" replied Kurt, simply.

"You're voluble, porcelain!" exclaimed Rachel, jokingly. "One day you'll change your mind about me, your devoted friend! You'll break my heart and Blaine will comfort me, and he'll say 'you should have been my girl and ignored that boy', ay me!"

Kurt laughed, watching her fake tears coming down her face. He had to admit she was an incredible actress.

"He'll say 'a boy like ain't worth your tears', oh, how true.." continued Rachel.

"Ok, stop it!" Kurt softly hit her on the shoulder. "I was kidding, ok? I was just saying that the Warblers are determined to win"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, princess"

"Why do you say 'the Warblers'?" asked Rachel, with a curious look on her face.

"That's how they're called" said Kurt shrugging.

"No, I mean.. you did it again, you said 'they'. You're a Warbler too now, so.. why don't you ever talk about the Warblers as your team?"

"Oh" Kurt had never thought about that, but she was right. "I don't know.. I guess it's because my heart and loyalty belong to the New Directions. Don't get me wrong, I love the Warblers, but they're.. _we_ are very different from the New Directions, and I wish I could go back to Mc Kinley everyday, but I.. I can't"

"No, you can't" repeated Rachel, "because of stupid homophobic Karosfky. But it's not fair.."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it"

"I just want you to know that I tried to stop him" said Rachel, grabbing his hands, "not directly, yeah, I told the guys to hit him, but it's just because I'm too short and thin to punch him myself.."

"I know, princess" irrupted Kurt, smiling tenderly. "I know you did, you were very sweet, but it's not your problem, and it's not even my problem, it's his. He's a bully, and he's never gonna have friends in his life, beside his two neanderthals backing him up.."

"A boy like that shouldn't have friends at all" whispered Rachel, embittered. "A boy like should be alone, always. Nobody should want to spend their time with a boy like that"

"He'll pay for everything he's doing now, princess" said Kurt, squeezing her hands, "but it's not up to you to save the world, ok? Even though I appreciated how you tried to help me, but now I'm safe, and all you have to think about is.. well, Blaine" As he pronounced the last words, he lightened his grip on her hand.

"I will" promised Rachel, looking down at their hands. "Blaine is a really nice guy.. I'm glad that he's looking after you now. He cares about you, he really does.."

Less than one week before, Kurt's heart would have raced, but now he was, much to his surprise, miffed to hear that.

"I used to like him, you know?" he asked her flatly.

"Yes" she confessed, "actually I thought you still did, I mean.. now.. you don't like him anymore?"

"No, I think I don't. And you know why?"

Rachel shook her head, uncertainly. "Why? Because.. because of me?"

"Well, yes" affirmed Kurt. "And let me tell you something, I'm kind of tired of you stealing all my potential boyfriends"

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel, both amused and dazed.

"I mean that every single boy I like ends up in your arms.. or at least you try to get them"

Rachel stared at him, shocked. She could hear some sort of rage in his voice.

"Last hear" continued Kurt, imperturbable, "I had a crush on Finn, and you somehow made him fall in love with you. When Sam came to Mc Kinley I thought he was cute and I wanted to, you know, get to know him better.. but you asked him to go to prom with you. He said no, but, 'still, you liked him too.."

Rachel would have stopped him, but as he spoke she realized he was right, and she didn't know how to defend herself.

"And now I met Blaine" whispered Kurt, "and you.. kissed him. I just wonder what charms you use to get them all to your feet"

"Rubbish" replied Rachel, after hesitating awhile, "these are just coincidences.. I swear, I would never steal a boy away from you! You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I didn't mean to blame you or something.. I don't even know why I've told you. I think it's a coincidence too"

"Good" Rachel smiled, relieved. "I really don't want you to hate me because I'm dating Blaine"

"I don't want to hate you either" said Kurt, smiling back. "I don't think you two are a cute couple, but I can't do anything about it, and I don't want to talk about this because I have the feeling we'll end up fighting, so.."

"I get it! Let's change the subject. Do you wanna see a movie?" asked Rachel, approaching her bedside table.

"There's school tomorrow" reminded her Kurt.

"I know, but it's not late, we can watch one" insisted Rachel, "please..!"

Kurt was happy that she wanted to spend more time with her; besides, he didn't want to leave yet, so he agreed on watching for the millionth time West Side Story before driving back home.


	5. When I get you alone

"So we shared a slice of cake and we talked about music"

"I bet she told you she loved Katy Perry" said Kurt, bored. After hearing of their date from Rachel, the last thing he wanted was Blaine to resume it from the beginning. Luckily, he was almost finished.

"No, actually, she didn't say a word about Katy" replied Blaine, collecting his stuff and putting it into his bag. "She told me how much she loves Barbra Streisand and that she's a little depressed because she's supposed to be writing a song for Regionals, but she's all alone because nobody's helping her.. the New Directions really must suck.."

"Take that back!" exclaimed Kurt, offended.

"Why?" asked Blaine, laughing. "I'm sorry, but it's true. We would never let one of us down. The Warblers are like one single person, while your ex glee club is.. well, it's like everyone only cared about themselves. They're not united"

"You don't know what you're saying. The New Directions all stood up for me when I was bullied"

"Not enough since you had to leave them, right?"

Kurt couldn't find any valid reply, so he just looked down. Blaine was really getting on his nerves.

"Listen" said Blaine with a sweet voice, "I'm sorry if I offended you somehow.. I didn't mean to criticize the New Directions.. I'm sure they're great, if their leader is Rachel!"

"Things are different at Mc Kinley" explained Kurt, "we are all considered geeks and losers. Here everyone thinks the Warblers are stars, and everyone wants to join them.."

"Us" corrected Blaine, "everyone wants to join us. You're a Warbler now, Kurt. You're part of the group"

"I just don't feel like I am"

"Why not? Everybody loves you, they all think you have talent"

"Then why don't I ever get a solo?" asked Kurt, sharply.

"You didn't get solos when you were at Mc Kinley either, so what's the big deal?" replied Blaine, standing up.

"I didn't because I wasn't good enough!" blurted Kurt, slamming his chair against his desk. "Rachel was always better than me and I accepted that. But here you always sing every solo, the Warblers are not super stars, they just think you, and only you, are! They are just fine with singing backup while you shine brighter because they're not as good as you"

Blaine was speechless. He followed Kurt out the classroom and through the hallways as he continued: "Your voice is amazing, I'll give you that. But I don't feel any worse than you, and I'm tired of singing backup. At least, before, I deserved it"

"Well, now I know the reason why you say 'they' instead of 'we', when you talk about the Warblers" said Blaine, sourly. "You think you're better than me"

"Frankly, yes" affirmed Kurt, stopping in front of the door of the Warblers' room. "I wish I could sing something solo for once"

"So you're saying that.. you're jealous?"

"I am very jealous" Kurt hesitated, "and not just of your leader role"

Blaine was about to reply, but Nick opened the door and said: "Come on, guys, we don't wanna be late, do we?"

Kurt gave Blaine one last look and then he said: "Not at all. Let's start"

They walked in and found the other Warblers warming up their voices. After the greetings, Trent and David distributed some sheets music around. The song of the day was 'When I get you alone', and obviously Blaine got to sing solo.

After school, Kurt went straight home to do his homework, but once he had started he received a text by Blaine:

"I don't want to fight you. You're right, the Warblers are different from the New Directions, and I shouldn't have said those nasty things.. but you could have been nicer too"

Kurt huffed and replied quickly and shortly: "I think I deserve at least one solo."

Blaine was fast too, but he had written more than him: "I do too, so I'll tell the guys to give you a chance, and you can prepare a song to performe by your choice. How does that sound? :) :)"

"Sweet" thought Kurt, sarcastically, "he uses smiley faces and he thinks I'm cool with everything else"

Then he wrote: "Cool. Are you seeing Rachel today?"

"No, she said she had to study, but we'll see each other tomorrow, I think! :)"

"Great" thought Kurt. He was so upset that he didn't reply, and he began to study, when the phone rang again. Kurt checked it, unwillingly, but this time it was Rachel, and she was calling. He picked up and said: "Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt, it's me, Rachel!" She sounded happy. Kurt thought that maybe Blaine had just texted her too.

"Hi, princess, what's up?"

"Not much, I was just doing my homework.. I was wondering if you wanted to come over"

"Now?" asked Kurt, curious. Didn't she tell Blaine she had to study?

"Yes, now!" answered Rachel. "I suppose you have to study too, but you can bring your books and.. I don't know, later we could.."

"Not another dvd" irrupted Kurt, trying to sound jokingly, but instead he was serious.

"Oh, no, no.." Rachel giggled; she really was in a good mood. "We'll figure something out, later, now all you have to do is come to my house. My dads are at work, so you can park your car in the garage"

"Great" replied Kurt, smiling to his phone. "I'll be there in 5 minutes!"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Rachel. "See you later!"

"Yes, bye" Kurt hanged up and sat still for awhile. Rachel had told Blaine she was busy, but apparently she wasn't busy enough to spend some time with her best friend. And most of all, she had called Kurt! This was, for some reason, very positive to him. He started picking up his things and superficially throwing them into his bag, then he hit the road. Before reaching Rachel's place, he stopped along the way and bought some multicolored flowers for her, and when he got inside his car again, he started humming: "When I get you, you'll know, babe, when I get you alone.."


	6. You belong with me

"Hey there!" exclaimed Rachel, letting Kurt in.

"Hi, princess" He took off his jacket, and handed it to her.

"Go ahead, you know the way to the kitchen" said Rachel, "I will be right back"

Kurt nodded then walked to the kitchen and sat down on a chair. As he grabbed his French book from his bag, Rachel came back with a small blue package and a yellow ribbon in her hands.

"Happy Christmas!" she said, giggling, handing him the present.

"But it's Tuesday" observed Kurt, taking it without even looking at it.

"I know, but Christmas is just 3 days away, you can open it now.. please"

"I didn't know you celebrated Christmas" said Kurt, unpacking the gift.

"I don't, but you do, so.." replied Rachel, smiling.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" exclaimed Kurt, holding up the scarf she had bought for him. "Really, princess, thank you!"

"You're welcome" Rachel opened her arms so he could hug her, "you know, I was with Blaine when I took that"

"You were?" asked Kurt, faking indifference while he held her tight.

"Yes, and I saw it and I just thought 'It will be perfect around Kurt's neck', and I just had to buy it"

"Well, you're right, I love it" said Kurt, letting her go. "I'm sorry I haven't got a present for you"

"It's not important" replied Rachel, flapping her hand. "We have to study, now, shall we?

"Absolutely" agreed Kurt, sitting back down and opening his book.

She imitated him and they both began to read silently. After a couple of minutes, Kurt couldn't resist anymore and asked her: "So, did Blaine call you, today?"

"Uhm, not yet" answered Rachel, biting her lips, "but I.. you know what, I'm calling him now"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to.."

"No, it's fine, really! Maybe he's just busy. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear my voice"

"Yeah, right" thought Kurt, "too busy to text you but not to text me. Ha-ha."

Meanwhile Rachel grabbed her phone and dialed Blaine's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine, it's me, Rach"

"Oh, hi, babe!"

Kurt couldn't hear a thing, so Rachel put on the speakerphone. She really wanted him to listen carefully while Blaine called her 'babe' once again, or maybe 'honey'..

"What's up?" he asked, joyfully.

"Not much. What are you doing? I think I'm hearing some music.."

"Yes, you are!" confessed Blaine, laughing. In fact, also Kurt could hear the notes of Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me' song. "I'm on Youtube, I'm looking for something cool for us Warblers to sing at Regionals"

"Awesome" said Rachel, "but what happened to Katy Perry?"

"Oh, we still love her, but I thought we could try something different for once"

"Nice, really. I love that song"

"Dreaming 'bout the day that you wake up and find" hummed Blaine, "that what you're looking for.."

"Has been here the whole time!" completed Rachel, smiling. Kurt was sitting next to her, immobile, his cheeks a little redder than usual.

"You're voice is beautiful" said Blaine, lowering the volume of the song. "So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm just, I.." Rachel gave a quick look at Kurt, "I was doing my homework and I figured how much I missed you and so I thought I'd call you, if that's ok.."

"Sure, sweetheart, you can call me whenever you want" said Blaine.

Rachel grinned, as she saw Kurt rolling his eyes. Ha.

"Besides, I was missing you too" continued Blaine. Rachel giggled; it was going better than she'd expected.

"Listen, do you wanna go to see a movie tomorrow night?" she asked, hopeful.

"Sounds great" answered Blaine, "so, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Uh, that's fine, we can meet in front of the cinema" Rachel felt uncomfortable now. She thought he was sweet, but a little intrusive.

"As you wish, princess" said Blaine, "see you tomorrow!"

"Yes, bye!" Rachel hanged up with a huge smile on her face. Maybe too big to be 100% sincere. On the other hand, Kurt seemed sort of pissed, he was looking at her with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Princess?" repeated Kurt. "Really? That's how I call you"

"Well, he also calls me 'babe' and 'sweetheart', as you heard"

"Whatever. He can call you Mrs Anderson for all I care"

"Rachel Anderson" said Rachel with a giggle, "I like the sound of that!"

"Yes, it's enchanting" huffed Kurt, "but isn't that a little too much? I mean, you've only been dating for 2 days, and it's not even official"

"You're forgetting we've already kissed" observed Rachel with a grin, "that gives us points"

"You're forgetting you were drunk. That gives Puck points, since he was the one who suggested to get the alcohol"

"What's Puck doing in all this?" asked Rachel, curiously.

"Nothing, but you were saying nonsense, so I did too" answered Kurt, raising his eyebrow.

"You will never stop, will you?" Rachel crossed her arms. "Why can't you admit that Blaine and I are a cute couple and you were wrong about him being gay?"

"Because I'm not, and you are not a cute couple. In fact, you are not a couple at all"

"Yet"

"Oh, please" said Kurt, flapping his hand, "if you liked him, you'd call him to come over to your house, not me. And besides, what's wrong with him picking you tomorrow? Don't you like his car?"

"I didn't even know he could drive, actually" admitted Rachel. "But that's not the point"

She hesitated; she didn't want to tell Kurt she found Blaine quite intrusive, especially because he certainly wasn't. It was just Rachel's impression, and she didn't know why she thought that about him. He was sweet and sensitive, and he'd got her the scarf, for crying out loud! Much to her dismay, she never really missed him besides when she was with Kurt; she wanted him to think she liked Blaine just like she thought the day after they had kissed, but the truth was that she couldn't feel the spark anymore, and he hadn't kissed her again yet, so she was getting kind of nervous. But obviously Kurt mustn't know.

"I simply didn't want him to drive when it's dark outside" said Rachel with the sweetest voice.

"You're going out at 7 pm, it's not that dark" replied Kurt, wary.

"Yes, but who knows when we're going back home!" exclaimed Rachel, maliciously.

"Alright" sighed Kurt, "let's get back to our books, ok?"

Rachel stared at him, smiling outside, but feeling terribly guilty inside.

"Alright" she whispered. She bent her head down on her book, but she couldn't concentrate on what she was passively reading.

"I am real jerk" she thought, sadly, "I am dating the boy he likes and it's obviously killing him inside! What a bad best friend I am.. Kurt's right, Blaine and I don't belong together, I'm just taking it as a challenge to prove that he can like girls, and this is stupid and wrong.."

"I'm the worst best friend on Earth!" Kurt told himself, meanwhile. "If she likes a guy I should back her up, not tear her down. Blaine is adorable, but he obviously doesn't have feeling for me, and it's not Rachel's fault. I have to stop blaming her, it's not right and it's useless, it's only making her feel guilty. Poor princess, she's so sorry for me that she called me instead of him today.."

They kept pretending to study for more than half an hour, then Rachel asked Kurt if he wanted some juice.

"Yes, please" he replied, dropping his pen on the table and massaging his temples.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?" asked Rachel, taking the juice bottle from the fridge.

"I don't have any plans, I think I'll stay at home with my parents"

"Would you like to join me and Blaine?" Rachel tried to sound casual.

"On your date?" Kurt was surprise. "What? No, I mean, I don't.."

"It's not a date" irrupted Rachel, pouring the juice into two glasses, "we're just going to see a movie, it's no big deal.."

"You're very nice, but it wouldn't be proper, I'm afraid"

"Who cares? Do come!" insisted Rachel, smiling.

"No way, I even bet I will be tired tomorrow night, since the Warblers have their rehearsals on Wednesday, so.."

"If Blaine Warbler can do it, I believe also Kurt Warbler could"

"Funny how 'Blaine Warbler' sound good and 'Kurt Warbler' doesn't, uh?" said Kurt, sarcastically.

"That's not.." Rachel hesitated, "that's not true"

Kurt gave her a penetrating look, and his light blue eyes pierced her heart, which weirdly skipped a beat.

"I mean" continued Rachel, clearing up her throat, "I believe your name is very cute, and, uh.. it fits anything you put after it"

"You think my name is cute?" asked Kurt, gratified, even if it had nothing to do with the 'Warbler' nickname.

"Very, and I think 'Kurt Warbler' sounds as good as 'Blaine Warbler', even if I grieve not having you in the New Directions, but at least we see each other everyday"

Kurt didn't know what to say; he was pleased and he really wanted to hug his sweet friend, but she cleared up her throat again, accurately avoiding his gaze, and she finally handed him the glass, then she sat back down.

"I don't feel like studying anymore" confessed Kurt after taking a long sip of his juice.

"I never felt like studying" joked Rachel, closing her Maths book, "so, what do you want to do?"

Kurt stared at her with a creepy smile on his face before he said: "Do you wanna sing?"

"Are you even asking?" asked Rachel, beaming. "Of course I do!"

"Great, 'cause I have to prepare a song to perform in front of the Warblers tomorrow, and I could use some help"

"Is it like an audition? Never mind, I'll help you anyway" she reached out for his hand, "I'm really happy we'll sing together again, like the old times"

"Yeah" replied Kurt, paralyzed by her touch, "like the old times.."


	7. It takes a woman

"Are you ready?" asked Nick.

Kurt nodded. The music started to play, and he began to sing the song he and Rachel had been working on.

"It takes a woman all powdered and pink  
>to joyously clean out the drain in the sink,<br>and it takes an angel with long golden lashes  
>and soft dresden fingers for dumping the ashes"<p>

Blaine smiled at him, but Kurt avoided his eyes, stubborn.

"Yes, it takes a woman,  
>a dainty woman,<br>a sweetheart, a mistress, a wife!  
>Oh, yes, it takes a woman,<br>a fragile woman  
>to bring you the sweet things in life.<br>The frail young maiden who's constantly there  
>for washing and blueing and shoeing the mare,<br>and it takes a female for setting the table,  
>and weaving the Guernsey,<br>and cleaning the stable.."

Even though Kurt was ignoring him, Blaine approached him and moved queerly around him, as a funny dance to make with him, and they sang together:

"Oh, yes, it takes a woman,  
>a dainty woman,<br>a sweetheart, a mistress, a wife!  
>Oh, yes, it takes a woman,<br>a fragile woman  
>to bring you the sweet things in life.."<p>

Kurt huffed, but Blaine looked so cute and naive that he couldn't be mad at him.

"Oh, fine.." sighed Kurt, then he began to sing again: "And so she'll work until infinity, three cheers for femininity.."

"Femity!" echoed Blaine.

"Femity?" repeated Kurt, pretending indignation. "Get out of here!", and he softly kicked Blaine's bottom. The Warblers were going crazy; the duet was amazing.

"And in the winter she'll shovel the ice" continued Kurt, "and lovingly set out the traps for the mice.  
>She's a joy and treasure for practically speaking..<br>to whom can you turn when the plumbing is leaking?  
>To That dainty woman,<br>that fragile woman,  
>that sweetheart, that mistress, that wife!<br>Oh, yes, it takes a woman,  
>a husky woman<br>to bring you the sweet things in life!"

Meanwhile Blaine's phone rang, and he stopped dancing and walked out the door, but Kurt could still hear him exclaim: "Hi, Rachel!"

He finally realized how foolish he had been to sing that song to Blaine; reminding him how he needed a woman in his life, encouraging his bisexuality, pushing him into Rachel's arms..

"What an idiot I am!" thought Kurt, as he finished singing, "Oh, yes, it takes a woman,  
>a dainty woman,<br>a sweetheart, a mistress, a wife!  
>Oh, yes, it takes a woman, a fragile woman.."<p>

Blaine walked back into the room with a huge smile on his face. Kurt gave him one last look.

"..to bring you the sweet things in life"

The Warblers began to applause, as Kurt approached the stereo and removed the cassette.

"You were excellent!" exclaimed Nick, beaming.

"Brilliant!" Jeff clapped his hands louder.

"You were the best, Kurt" agreed Blaine, hugging him, "you were right, you deserve more solos"

"Thanks" whispered Kurt, joyless.

They broke apart, and Blaine told him: "You know, Rachel's just called me"

"Really?" asked Kurt, faking surprise.

"Yes, she said that it's okay for her if I pick her up at her house"

Kurt swallowed; it felt like a heavy stone had rolled down his throat and landed on his stomach.

"She also wanted me to ask you if you'd like to join us" added Blaine, enlarging his smile.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kurt, roughly. "You guys are going out on a date, and you want me to come with you?"

"It's not a real date, we're just going to see a movie.."

"Funny, that's what she said"

"Then it's alright, isn't it?" replied Blaine, raising an eyebrow. "Is there any reason why you wouldn't wanna come?"

Kurt hesitated; he liked Blaine's company, and he surely enjoyed Rachel's, but spending time with those two together, now that they were 'dating', was the last thing he wished to do.

"No" murmured Kurt, "no, there's no reason"

"It's settled, than" said Blaine, touching his arm, "do you want me to pick you up too?"

"I have a car!" blurted Kurt.

"Alright, then. See you at 7"


	8. Blame it on the alcohol

"Hi, Kurt!" exclaimed Rachel, getting out of Blaine's car.

"Hello, guys" greeted Kurt, slowly shaking his hand.

She ran towards him and kissed him on the cheek. A tiny smile crossed his face.

"Well, what are we going to see?" asked Blaine, approaching them and putting his arm around Rachel.

"I don't know" she answered, shaking, "but let's get inside, I'm freezing out here"

"Sure, princess" agreed Kurt, opening the door for her.

"Thanks"

Once they were inside, they saw 3 giant posters which showed them the movies that were on that day.

"Breaking Dawn" read Blaine, "of the Twilight Saga"

"I'll pass" commented Rachel, disgusted.

"Okay, how about Green Lantern?" asked Blaine.

"I've already seen it" answered Kurt, "it was no big deal, except for Ryan Reynolds.. super hot"

He carefully looked at them both, to see their reaction; Blaine faked indifference (or maybe he really didn't care about how hot Ryan Reynolds was, but Kurt thought he actually did a lot), and Rachel smiled a little and nodded.

"Yes, he's cute"

"Anyway, the only movie left is 'Pirates of the Caribbeans 4', I guess" said Blaine, staring at the poster on the wall, "have you seen that already?"

"I haven't" answered Rachel.

"Me neither" echoed Kurt.

"Great, let's go then!"

They bought 3 tickets (Blaine offered to buy Rachel's but she refused), popcorn and a bottle of water each, and they went to see the movie. Rachel sat between Kurt and Blaine, who immediately put his arm around her shoulder. Kurt huffed as silently as he could, then he focused on the movie about to begin. More or less two hours later, the movie ended, and all three of them walked out the cinema talking about what a great actor Johnny Depp was; this was something they had in common, at least.

"I really liked it" was saying Rachel, throwing away her empty bottle and the rest of her popcorn, "it was a lot more funny than 'Pirates of Carribeans 3', wasn't it?"

"I disagree!" exclaimed Kurt, "The 3rd was the best one, for me"

"I liked the first one the better" commented Blaine, before looking at Rachel and asking: "Are you cold, babe?"

"A little bit" she answered, rubbing her hands together, "shall we go somewhere nice and warm?"

"Yeah, why not? We don't have school tomorrow, right, Kurt?"

Kurt hesitated. Yes, it was the 23rd of December and that had been his last day of school, but he was freezing. In fact, his hands were so cold he doubted he could even turn the steering wheel.

"Yeah, you're right, we don't" finally said Kurt, "let's go"

Rachel nodded, smiling, then she jumped into Blaine's car, and Kurt took his. Since they hadn't decided where to go yet, he just followed them, paying attention on the road, which was wet and dangerous. They drove to a pub called 'Outrageous'. At first, Kurt wrinkled his nose, but he parked and reached Blaine and Rachel in front of the door without saying a word.

"Curious name" observed Rachel, looking at the sign, "do you come here often, Blaine?"

"I've been here once ore twice" he replied, grinning, "but it's a very nice place. It's warm and it's near the cinema, so let's get in!"

They walked in, and, surprisingly, Blaine was right; it seemed like a perfectly nice place, not much crowded, but it was clean, and there was a fireplace in the corner.

"Oh, I wanna marry this place!" exclaimed Rachel, almost running toward the fire place.

"You guys sit down, I'll go tell them we're here" said Blaine, taking off his coat and walking away.

"Tell them we're here?" asked Kurt, curious, while he sat down on a chair. "Shouldn't they come to the table and pick up our orders?"

"I thought so" Rachel shrugged, sitting down in front of him, "so, do you like hanging out with us?"

"You're not a boring.. couple" replied Kurt, whispering the last word.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood today!" giggled Rachel.

"I'm just glad school's over for awhile" explained Kurt, "I need a break right now.."

"How did your performance go?"

Kurt couldn't reply because Blaine was walking back toward them, followed by a skinny lady holding a notebook and a pen.

"Hello guys" she greeted loudly, "I see you're Blaine's friend!"

He smirked as he sat down next to Rachel, and he said: "Yes, Molly, we were out on the road and it's freezing out there, so I thought about coming here"

"Good idea, honey, it's always a pleasure to see you" replied Molly with a cheery smile, "so, what can I get you, guys?"

"I'll have a double malt bitter beer" answered Blaine, "medium, of course"

"Right! And for you two?"

Rachel and Kurt stared at each other for a moment, before she stuttered: "Uhm, well, I'll have the same, but small, please"

"Me too" echoed Kurt, without even knowing why he was doing that. He hated beer.

"Okay, guys, I'll be right back!" giggled Molly, walking away.

There was a moment of silence, which was interrupted by Rachel.

"I thought you said you'd only been here twice"

"More or less, yeah" replied Blaine with a shrug.

"She knows your name" observed Kurt, raising an eyebrow, "and she said it was always nice to have you here"

"I guess I come here more often than I can remember then!"

"What do you mean 'you can remember'?" asked Rachel, worried.

"Usually, I can barely stand still when I get out of here" explained Blaine with a tiny smile, "you see, they have really good beer.. you'll find out yourself. As you taste it, you will ask for more, I guarantee"

"I really don't like beer" said Kurt, raffishly.

"They also have awesome drinks" replied Blaine, looking at Molly, who was walking towards them with a tray in her hands, "I'll show you.. hey, Molly, can you bring us some random alcoholic drinks of yours, please?"

"Sure, Blaine" she answered, handing the guys their beers, "what do you want, exactly?"

"Surprise us" Blaine winked at her, and she walked away again.

"Blaine, we're underage, we can't buy alcohol!" whispered Rachel, worried.

"Relax, guys, it's okay" assured Blaine, taking a sip of his beer, "we're young and we're celebrating our Christmas holidays, it's not like we're breaking the law.."

"Actually, we are" replied Kurt, tasting his beer as well. It was surprisingly better than he had expected, almost.. good. Blaine was right, they had really good drinks in that pub, and Kurt and Rachel, both skeptical and diffident at the beginning, could tell how great it was after tasting the awesome cocktails Molly had prepared for them.

"I thank you, Lolly, dish, this is weally good!" exclaimed Kurt after the 4th glass of it.

"Yesh, mine is weally good too" agreed Rachel, whose face was redder than ever, "but I wear, I mean I swear this is the lost, I mean last one for me.."

"Not for me, Molly" replied Blaine, grabbing her notebook and writing something down on it, "I want another bear"

Rachel burst out laughing. "You mean beer!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table. "Have you heard that, Kurt? He said bear! He wants a bear! Ha ha ha!"

Kurt found it extremely funny, and he somehow stood up and moved his chair very close to Rachel's, then he sat back down again.

"Okay, guys, I'll be right back" said Molly, less enthusiastic than before, "you just.. stay here.."

Kurt emptied his glass and then leaned towards Rachel to see her better.

"You know, Blaine was white, uhm, right, this place is not so bad" he observed.

"I told you guys" said Blaine, shrugging.

"I'm not a guy!" yelled Rachel, furiously. "You know, this is very, very sexist! I'm a girl! I'm a girl, I'm not a boy!"

"You're right, you're right, you are" Blaine grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her nose, "you're a very pretty girl.."

"Very pretty" echoed Kurt, "very pretty"

"I feel pretty" sang Rachel, taking a sip of her cocktail, "I feel pretty, and witty and gay.. oh, you've heard that? Just like you!" she added, putting her arm around Kurt's neck. "But I love you no matter what, you know? You're my best friend!"

"Oh, princess, I love you too!" exclaimed Kurt, hugging her tightly. "I am happy to be your friend.."

"We are family" Blaine began to sing too, putting both his arms around them, "come on everybody, sing! Evryone can see we're together.."

"Please, guys, don't be so loud" Molly was back to the table, but she didn't seem too happy when she handed them more cocktails.

"You're right, we're weally bad customers" said Rachel, raising her finger against her, "weally bad. Thanks, Polly, you've been very nice to us"

"Yeah, whatever" replied Molly, "but maybe you should leave now. I think you've drunk enough"

"She thinks we've drunk enough" echoed Kurt, looking at Blaine and Rachel as if Molly was crazy.

"She thinks so, she must be right.." murmured Blaine with an innocent look on his face.

"Let's go home!" yelled Rachel, grabbing 80 bucks from her wallet and handing them to Molly. "Keep the change, sweetie!" Then she grabbed her coat and scarf and walked out the pub. Blaine and Kurt suddenly followed her, walking as fast as they could, which was a huge effort for both of them.

"I don't think we should dive" observed Blaine, wisely. "I mean, drive"

"What do you wanna do?" asked Kurt, "Go home on foot?"

"I usually do that"

"But my house is far away from here!" complained Rachel.

"You can sleep at my place, babe" suggested Blaine with a grin.

Some part of Kurt's body that was still sober, made him stop laughing for no reason, and say: "No, I can take her home!"

"Oh, Kurt, you're so sweet" Rachel hugged him once again, closing her eyes.

"Alright, honey, I'm going then" replied Blaine, kissing her cheek, "goodnight y'all! I love you guys!"

"We love you too, Blaine Warbler!" exclaimed Kurt, still holding onto Rachel.

Blaine began to walk away, Kurt looked around to find his car, but it was very hard to focus..

"Can you see it?"

"What?" asked Rachel, letting him go.

"My car"

"No"

"I see it now" Kurt started to walk.

"Great!" exclaimed Rachel, following him. "Can I seat in the back, please? I'm weally tired, I'd like to lay down.."

"Sure, princess" said Kurt, opening the door for her.

"Thanks" She jumped in so quickly that she hit her head. "Auch!"

"Are you alright?" asked Kurt, stupidly. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes" replied Rachel, massaging her forehead, "your car hurt me"

"It didn't mean to.." murmured Kurt, sitting next to her in the back of is car, and closing the door.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to go home"

"But you can't drive from here.." observed Rachel, with an idiotic smile.

"You're right" answered Kurt, but he didn't get out; he put one arm around her shoulder and put the other hand on her forehead, like if she had a temperature. "Does it hurt here?"

"A little bit" replied Rachel, closing her eyes and resting her head on Kurt's chest, "but I'm fine"

"Do you wanna go home?" he asked, trying not to close his eyes as well; he felt very tired.

"I just wanna sleep.. later.." Rachel's voice was getting weaker, "we can't go now, it's cold out there"

"But we.. we have a car" Kurt yawned, slowly laying down on the seats, with Rachel's head still on his chest. "We don't have to walk.."

"That's great, because I weally don't wanna walk right now.."

"We should go, then.."

"Five more minutes.."

As they both fell asleep, it began to snow outside.


	9. Landslide

About 3 hours later, Rachel opened her eyes. It was all dark around her, and she couldn't see anything, but she could feel she was laying on someone else's body, and she was in a very uncomfortable position. It was understandable, after all; how could two grown guys sleep well, pressed against each other in the back of a car?

"Auch, my head" whispered Rachel, touching her hurting forehead. She looked at Kurt, sleeping apparently peacefully. She didn't want to wake him up, but she didn't know where she was and why. Everything was covered in snow outside, but the sky was dark, so it had to be night. She took her phone from the purse and watched it, but this was a mistake: the light almost blinded her.

"Auch!" repeated Rachel, putting her hands on her face. She closed her eyes for a while and then she tried again; it was 4 am.

"Why didn't we go home?" she thought. Then she remembered.. "Oh, yeah, we were drunk.. probably it's better this way. The road is dangerous right now.. driving would have been too risky"

Kurt moved, and Rachel did too, since she was on him. Her bones hurt; she really wanted to be in her bed. And she also needed to go to the bathroom.

"Maybe I could sneak out and.." she looked out at the pub; obviously it was closed. "I can't hold it 'till morning!"

She slowly stood up, managing not to hit her head again, grabbed the car key from Kurt's hand, and opened the door. Sighing in relief that he had at least closed it before, she got out and walked through the parking lot, looking for some public toilets. It was freaking cold. Rachel kept walking, shaking furiously, then she saw a sign which led her to the toilets. She hurried in before she could freeze. After a few minutes, she got out again, feeling definitely better, and she ran back to the car.

"Still sleeping?" asked Rachel, smiling when she that Kurt hadn't moved a muscle. He was very cute while he slept. His angelic face was paler than ever under the moonlight, and he was quiet and peaceful. This, somehow, gave her a sense of happiness that Rachel couldn't explain to herself, so she slowly laid back down, trying not to wake him with the weight of her body on his. She felt really weird; she had already slept with Kurt, but never literally on him.

"Is this right? Should I go back to sleep or wake him up?" She couldn't make up her mind. "I mean, there's nothing wrong, we're just friends, but maybe he minds all this contact.. I'm touching him with every part of my body, after all" This last thought gave her chills, and the chills gave her doubts, and the doubts gave her more thought.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be here, I should be in my bed! It was all Blaine's fault. He got us drunk and he wouldn't even take me back home.. thank God Kurt was here too. He was kind and offered to take me home, but he was smart enough not to do it; we surely would have had a car accident. But he shouldn't have been here, this was my and Blaine's date! Why the hell did I invite him? I mean, I like his company, but girls usually don't go out with their boyfriend and they're best friend.. well, unless their boyfriend is also their best friend.. oh, Jeez, why on Earth did I think that? Kurt's just a friend, he could never be anything else to me.."

As those words crossed her mind, Kurt moved again. Rachel's heart, which was pressed against his stomach, pounded so fast she hoped it wouldn't wake him up.

"No" she thought, as a warning to herself, "don't to this to yourself, Rachel, don't put some weird idea in your mind, everything's cool the way it is.. Blaine was lovely last night, as I remember.. also Kurt was lovely, but you have to focus on Blaine now. B-L-A-I-N-E, he's really handsome and nice, he won't hurt you.. hurt.. urt.. Kurt.."

Rachel fell asleep once again, with a big smile on her face.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when Kurt woke up. He had a terrible headache, and his eyes hurt when he opened them because the sun was shining entirely on his face. He couldn't move, but he didn't intend to; a smile broke up on his face when realized that the weird thing that was pinching his checks was Rachel's scented hair. Her face was pressed to his neck, and their legs were intertwined. Kurt slowly moved his hand through her hair, careful not to wake her up, he caressed her back with the tips of his fingers, following the warmth that came from under her shirt and he slipped beneath it.. he blushed as he felt Rachel's soft skin, but he kept stroking her, and after a while he met her bra clasp. He suddenly removed his hand, his heart pounding. She hummed in her sleep, and he prayed she hadn't felt his touch on her bare back. Luckily, she was still asleep. Kurt sighed in relief and then he looked at his watch: it was 12 past 8 am. He did know he was supposed to be at home, but he didn't want to be brusk..

"Princess" he whispered, "wake up.. princess.."

"Mmmh?" Rachel opened her eyes and found herself so close to Kurt's face she could feel his breath on her mouth, "Oh.. hi"

"Good morning, princess" said Kurt, smiling, "sleep well?"

Rachel nodded, smiling back, then she raised up, yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's late, it's almost half past quarter"

"Oh, Gosh, I'm in so much trouble.."

"Me too" replied Kurt, sitting next to her, "my dad's gonna freak out.. I'm sorry, I should have brought you home last night"

"Well, you had your reasons" shrugged Rachel with a grin, "you were really drunk.. and besides, it's been snowing all night!"

"I see that" Kurt looked out of the window; it was all beautifully white. "Man, it's the 24th of December"

"Crap, I so should be home!" exclaimed Rachel, at first worried. But then she began to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny, princess?" asked Kurt, both curious and amused. She had a really cute laughter.

"I can't believe I got drunk again" answered Rachel with an odd smile, "and that we slept in your car.. and Blaine walked home, alone.. oh, Gosh, I can't believe he brought us here.."

"Are you alright?" Kurt was sort of worried; Rachel's eyes were getting watery..

"I just, I don't know.." her laughter was hysterical, and her voice cracked with nervousness, "I should be at home, I should be running downstairs and hugging my parents, I should be waking up in my bed, not next to you.."

"Hey, calm down, princess" murmured Kurt, putting his arm around her, "don't cry.."

"I'm not, I just.. I need to go home" Rachel wrinkled her nose, while tears rolled down her face.

"Of course, I'm taking you home right now"

"Maybe I should call a taxi.."

"Why would do that?" asked Kurt, feeling a pain in his heart. "I can take you, I don't mind. I _want_ to"

Rachel hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded, and he stared at her. Her wiped away the tears from her face. "Now give me a smile"

"Oh.." whispered Rachel, turning her face while a smile broke out on her face.

"That's fine, now you're beautiful" said Kurt, touching her chin to force her to look at him. His heart raced.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, beaming, "now take me home, please"

"Sure"

They didn't talk much after that. Kurt was glad that it had snowed, so he had an excuse to drive slowly and safe, and Rachel was too, secretly. It took them 40 minutes to reach her place.

"Here you are" announced Kurt, stopping in front of Rachel's house.

"Here we are" echoed she, grabbing her purse, "thanks for the ride"

"No problem, princess"

"I hope you had fun last night" said Rachel, biting her lips.

"You know, I actually did" answered Kurt, "but we'll pick were to go, next time"

"Absolutely. I had no idea Blaine frequented such places"

"Don't apologize, it was not so bad"

"We slept in your car, Kurt" replied Rachel, raising her eyebrow, "that's not good either"

"Blaine actually wanted you to go to his place" confessed Kurt, looking down.

"He-he did?" Rachel's voice was more high pitched than usual. Kurt nodded. "Why didn't he take me with him them?"

"I guess it's my fault" answered Kurt, shyly, "I told him not to"

"Why?"

"Because he was drunk. You both were, I didn't want you to do something stupid"

"Really?"

"Yes. It was for your own good"

"That's very thoughtful of you" said Rachel with a flat voice. Kurt couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry for meddling, princess.."

"Never mind, Kurt"

"I really am, I shouldn't have done it, I regret it.."

"Why, it was for my own, right?"

Kurt hesitated. "Uhm.. yeah. For you"

"I had to be very drunk" said Rachel with a forced smile.

"You couldn't even stand still" joked Kurt, "as I opened the door of my car, you almost precipitated in, like and avalanche, a landslide.."

"Like a landslide?" asked Rachel, curiously. "Why?"

"I don't know, I think you were really tired"

"I remember hitting my head"

"Yes, that's when you hit it" affirmed Kurt, "when you threw yourself into the car. Does it hurt?"

"Not much, not anymore" Rachel looked out at her house. "I really have to go, now"

"I know. Have a good day, princess" said Kurt, and without even realizing what he was doing, he kissed her on the cheek. Rachel was surprised, but then she smiled, waved with her hand and got out of the car. Kurt stared at her, until she disappeared behind the door of her house.


	10. Last Christmas

Rachel's dads weren't so mad at her when she told them she had slept at Finn's house. She didn't like lying to them, but they didn't know he had broken up with her weeks before, and they liked the guy anyway.

"I promise I won't forget to tell you next time" said Rachel, trying to look innocent.

"Okay, darling" agreed one of her dads, "now why don't you go have a shower? You look messy"

Rachel nodded and ran upstairs, surprised by how lucky she had been; her dads weren't mad, not even a little bit, not at all.

"Today is not so bad, after all" she thought, taking off her clothes and turning on the water of the shower. "Ew, I rally am messy, and I smell like beer. They'll think Finn is a drunkard.."

Under the shower she began to think about him and she wondered if she missed her; it's not like she never thought about him, but she didn't feel anything for him anymore, she liked Blaine.. or at least that's what she kept telling herself. She didn't even know why she wanted to like him anymore. Obviously, Kurt was over him, so she could stop pretending..

"But this would mean he was right," thought Rachel, as the hot water hit her shoulders, "since Kurt doesn't like Blaine anymore, I can stop liking him.. it's like he said, I only date the guys he likes! That's so weird.."

She took the shampoo and put it in her hair. No way she was giving up on Blaine, he was the perfect boyfriend every girl would like to date. Rachel felt somehow sad, but she told herself it was because she was tired, so she put on a smile and started singing.

"There's a stranger in my bed,  
>there's a pounding in my head,<br>I smell like a minibar,  
>DJ's passed out in the yard.."<p>

"No" thought Rachel, while she sang 'Last Friday night' again, "why am I singing this? I don't really like Katy Perry.."

"Last Friday night,  
>yeah, we danced on tabletops,<br>and we took too many shots,  
>think we kissed but I forgot,<br>last Friday night.."

While she kept singing unwillingly, she heard her dads' voices from downstairs.

"Do you think Rachel wants a present for Christmas?"

"I don't know, she respects her religion.."

"I know, but maybe just for this year.."

"It's tomorrow"

"We can go shopping this afternoon and we'll buy her something.."

Rachel smiled, letting some water in her mouth. It was Christmas tomorrow, for all of her friends. She only had bought the scarf for Kurt, and that funny pair of socks for Finn, before they broke up, of course. She quivered.

"Yeah, we maxed our credit cards,  
>and got kicked out of the bar,<br>so we hit the boulevard,  
>last Friday night.."<p>

"I could buy some nice headband for Mercedes" thought Rachel, not even realizing she was still singing, "and some cute pencils for Artie, and Brittany.. oh, well, she probably asked Santa to get her a pony or the Fairly Odd Parents.."

"We went streaking in the park,  
>skinny dipping in the dark,<br>then had a ménage à trois,  
>last Friday night,<br>yeah, I think we broke the law,  
>always say we're gonna stop,<br>last.. last, uhm.. last Christmas.." sang Rachel.

"Yes, finally a song I like!" she thought, happy.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart,  
>but the very next day you gave it away,<br>this year, to save me from tears,  
>I'll give it to someone special.."<p>

Last year for Christmas she had gone out with Finn and then he had given her the most passionate kiss ever under the mistletoe.

"Once bitten and twice shy,  
>I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye.<br>Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me"<p>

She sighed, remembering how strong her feelings had been back then. She wished she could feel the same for Blaine, but the honest truth was that she only liked him when she was drunk, and even when she was, she preferred Kurt's company.

"A friend to discover with a fire in his heart,  
>a man under cover, but you tore me apart,<br>now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again"

"Real love?" thought Rachel, sarcastically. "I didn't even kiss Blaine, last night. I could have done it so many times.."

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart,  
>but the very next day you gave it away.<br>This year, to save me from tears,  
>I'll give it to someone special"<p>

"Blaine's hot, but Kurt's cute too" admitted Rachel, within her mind, "he looks beautiful in the moonlight.."

"I'll give it to someone.."

"And he's sweet, and he cares about me.."

"Special"

"He's special" concluded Rachel, as the sound of her voice reached her ear, like it came from a distant place. And she finally realized it. She finally knew what she would've asked Santa to get her, this year.


	11. Call me when you're sober

Kurt got home and parked his car next to Carol's, but he didn't get out immediately. Before going home and being yelled at by his father, he sat still for awhile, thinking about the last night again.

"I can't believe it's really happened" he told himself, staring into nothing, "I spent the entire night out with Rachel, after getting very, very drunk.. and this is all thanks to Blaine"

He suddenly didn't find him so bad, after all; Blaine Warbler was a great guy, handsome, kind and talented, and his only defect was that he was dating Rachel.

"I wonder if he actually got home" Kurt asked himself, curious, "he wasn't any soberer than us"

He looked at his watch: 7 past 9.

"Maybe she's called him already, and told him that she had just got home. And that we spent the night together. And maybe he got upset and broke up with her"

Nodding to convince himself, Kurt decided it was time to go home, and he got out of his car and walked to the door. As he approached it, Carol opened it from the inside.

"Oh!" she exhaled, surprise.

"Hi Carol" greeted Kurt with an innocent smile on his face.

"Good morning, dear" said Carol, hugging him, "come on, get in.. your father's still asleep"

"At 9 o'clock in the morning? Shouldn't he be at work?"

"He took himself some holidays too, you know" explained Carol, letting him in, "he was worried last night.. we tried to call you twice. Where were you?"

"Out" answered Kurt, picking out his mobile from the pocket, "with Blaine.. I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone, I hadn't noticed it was ringing.."

"Never mind, honey, I told Burt to calm down and he fell asleep around midnight" whispered Carol, pointing at the ceiling, "he doesn't know you weren't here tonight, and we're not gonna tell him, are we?"

"No.. thanks, Carol" Kurt smiled, relieved, "I promise I'll never do it again.. or at least, I'll call you"

"I'm sure you will, dear. I know you're very responsible" she caressed his cheek, "if I were you I would get in bed before your dad wakes up"

"Right" agreed Kurt, walking quietly upstairs, "thanks again!"

Surprised by his own luck, Kurt closed the door of his bedroom and sat on his bed.

"I'm safe" he thought, "he doesn't know anything. I'm safe"

He stared at his phone; two missed calls from his dad and three messages from Blaine.

He ignored the calls and read the first text:

"I jst got homd, goodnite guys :)" It had been sent at a quarter to 2 am. The second one at 5 am, and it said:

"Hi, it's still me. I can't sleep :( Did you take Rachel home?"

Kurt huffed and read the last one, which had been sent less than 2 hour before:

"Good morning, are you still alive? Are you sick? I've puked twice, lol"

"What's funny with puke?" wondered Kurt, raising his eyebrow. "I'd better call him.."

He dialed Blaine's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine, it's Kurt"

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "I was starting to worry, you never texted me back.."

"Yeah, sorry about that" apologized Kurt, laying down on his bed, "I forgot to put my ringtone up after the cinema"

"It's okay, never mind. When did you get back home?"

Kurt hesitated; obviously he hadn't spoken to Rachel yet. "Uhm.. 5 minutes ago, actually"

"What?" asked Blaine, surprised. "You mean you slept at Rachel's place?"

"No, I never took her home" explained Kurt, scratching his chest, "I was too drunk to drive and we both fell asleep in my car"

"You slept in the parking lot?"

"Yes"

Blaine laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" asked Kurt, irritated.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I just can't imagine how uncomfortable it must be sleeping in a car.."

"You've no idea, my bones really hurt"

"I hope you don't snore, you might've waked Rachel" joked Blaine.

"She'd better not complain" replied Kurt, "she laid on my body all night. For as thin as she could be, she's still quite heavy"

"What do you mean she slept on you?"

"We were on the back seats of my car"

"So you slept pressed to each other?" asked Blaine. His voice didn't sound happy now.

"Yes, what did you think, that we'd slept sat in the front seats?" asked Kurt, in a 'isn't-that-obvious?' tone.

"I don't know, I thought you'd slept sitting on the driving sit and let Rachel lay down in the back, as a gentleman does"

"Well, it's not up to me playing cool with her" replied Kurt, coldly, "you're her freaking boyfriend, so.."

"It has nothing to do with that!" Blaine was getting angry.

"Right, it's not about me not being kind, it's about you being jealous 'cause she spent the night on my chest ad not yours"

"Dude, you're wrong" said Blaine, nervously, "I don't have to be jealous of you, because she likes me"

It was like Kurt's stomach had been stabbed with one thousand knives. He didn't know how to reply, because Blaine was right; Rachel liked him, not Kurt.

"Whatever" he stuttered, "she'll.. she'll get tired of you, at some point"

"And she'll be running towards your opened arms?" asked Blaine, sarcastically. "Into his gay best friend's arms? I doubt it"

"I do too" would've said, Kurt, but instead he said: "Maybe she will, who knows? You shouldn't be so arrogant, anyway, since you're gay as I am"

"I actually like her"

"Then why did you call me instead of her?"

Blaine didn't reply. "Ha-ha" thought Kurt, smirking, "in your face, Blaine Warbler"

"I wanted to make sure you were fine.." answered Blaine after awhile.

"And you did't think about your dear Rachel? That's not how gentlemen behave"

"I-I asked you about her in the text, you didn't write me back, it's not my fault!"

"Oh, please" hissed Kurt, standing up from his bed, "stop pretending, you don't like Rachel"

"I do!" replied Blaine, angrily.

"You did last Friday, and yesterday night, and do you know why? Because you were drunk"

"We went out other times without drinking anything.."

"But you never kissed her, because you didn't feel the spark"

"Shut up!" yelled Blaine. "You don't know how I feel, and you can't tell me who I am and who I like. I'm glad you know yourself so well that you never date the wrong person, but you can't judge me for experiencing a little bit!"

Kurt kept quiet for a moment, then he calmly replied: "You do what you want with people, I don't give a damn. But if you ever hurt Rachel, I'll make you pay"

"Do you think I intend to hurt her?"

"I think you might"

"But I don't want to" insisted Blaine.

"Then don't" huffed Kurt, looking at the door of his bedroom, "I have to go now"

"Alright.. bye"

"Bye" he said, but Blaine had already hang up.


	12. Try a little tenderness

"How do I tell him? _How?_" Rachel was asking herself, wandering about her room. "One week ago we didn't give a damn about each other and now I have to break up with him.. stupid alcohol. Stupid kiss. Stupid, stupid me, and stupid Blaine Warbler!"

She was holding her phone in her shaking hands, so when it rang she almost jumped, scared. She read the display: Kurt.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, picking up.

"Princess" he said with a worried voice, "how are you? Did your dads get mad?"

"No, I told them I was at your place. Your father?"

"He was asleep when I got back home" explained Kurt, "Carol told me he doesn't know I slept out, and he's covering me up"

"How sweet" commented Rachel, tenderly, "do you think it'd be too much if you asked her to cover me up as well, just in case my parents call your house? You know, they think I was there with Finn all night"

"With.. Finn? Why do they think so?"

"They don't know we broke up"

"You haven't told them yet?" asked Kurt, curious.

"No, they like him so much, I don't want them to be disappointed"

"They wouldn't, especially since you have a new boyfriend" he commented, sourly.

"Yeah, right.. about that.." Rachel hesitated, "I don't want to do that anymore"

"What?" Kurt widened his eyes; was she finally admitting she didn't like Blaine?

"_That_" repeated Rachel, "you know what"

"No, I don't" lied Kurt. He wanted to hear her say it.

"I don't want to date Blaine anymore" whispered Rachel, depressed.

"Oh, really?" Kurt faked indifference. "Why?"

"Because you were right. I can't feel the same way I did when I was drunk, and it would be wrong"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon"

"Good" agreed Kurt, relieved "because I had an argument with him, about 30 minutes ago"

"You what?" asked Rachel, worried.

"He was being stupid and I told him he was jealous because we spent the night together.."

"Kurt!"

"What? It's true!"

"Couldn't you be a little more delicate?" complained Rachel. "You know, try a little tenderness, sometime?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to break up with him so soon!"

"What do you mean so soon?"

"I think I.." Kurt hesitated, "I might've.. possibly.. told Blaine you were going to get tired of him sooner or later.."

"You didn't!" exclaimed Rachel, scandalized.

"What, I was right, wasn't I?"

"That's not the point!" she protested, harmless. "Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

"I told you, he's idiot, he said we shouldn't have slept together, that I had to let you lay down in the back of my car and that I had to be a gentleman, all sweet and tender.. like I'm ever rude or mean to you!"

"You certainly aren't, but.."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, and you know that" said Kurt, offended.

"Yes, it was a mistake"

"I would have let you rest comfortable, I'd have slept in the driving seat.."

"Kurt, I know!" exclaimed Rachel, desperate.

"Then why are you standing by his side?" asked Kurt, resentful.

"I'm not" she whispered with a tender voice, "it's not about you.. I just don't know how to break up with him"

"And you're angry with me?"

"No, of course"

"But you're attacking me" observed Kurt, "and I don't know why. I have nothing to do with you and Blaine"

"I'm not attacking you.."

"You're telling me to be nicer and stuff.."

"I just meant that you are not 100% free" explained Rachel.

"What?"

"You're not.." she hesitated, "your mind's not opened enough"

"Are you kidding me?" blurted Kurt. "I'm gay, for crying out loud! Nobody's more open minded than me!"

"Actually, you're just as stuck in prejudice as anyone else"

"I don't understand" he replied, confused.

"You think that Blaine couldn't like me because he's gay"

"So?"

"So you were wrong" said Rachel, sighing, "he does like me, and you won't believe it because you never tried liking a girl"

"It's not something you can try" objected Kurt, stubborn, "you just like people"

"Right, but if your concept of people is 'boys', how are you supposed to like a girl?"

"Why would I like a girl?"

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Rachel, thanking God he wasn't there to see her blush.

"I don't know" answered Kurt, cursing himself within his mind, "I guess I've never thought about that"

"I see" Rachel's voice sounded flat and disappointed, "you judged Blaine for experiencing a little.. is this the time to experience something new for you too?"

"I think.. I could give it a try" Kurt couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Really?" Rachel couldn't either.

"Really"

"Well.. good luck with that" she joked, tenderly.

"You too, with Blaine" said Kurt, sarcastically.

"Right" sighed Rachel, "I'm calling him now"

"Okay. Goodbye, princess"

"Goodbye, Kurt" and she hanged up.

They didn't know that, but both of their hearts were racing.


	13. If I were a boy

"Will this take us long?" asked Rachel, agitated.

"Just a couple of minutes, babe" said Blaine, winking.

Rachel sighed; she regretted not breaking up with him as he had answered the phone. Right after hanging up on Kurt, she had received a text from Blaine saying: "Can we meet now? :)", and she had replied: "Yes, I've got something to tell you"

He had called her, picked her up at her house, and now they were walking in the snow covered park. Rachel was impatient; she wanted to break up with him, but he insisted that he had something to show her.

"Can we stop here, please?" she asked, irritated. Where the hell was he taking her?

"Here?" Blaine looked around and then he nodded, shrugging, "alright, it looks fine here. Sit down" he added, pointing a bench.

"No, I'm alright" said Rachel, standing still, "besides that bench is all wet"

"Right.." Blaine took off his coat and put it on the bench, "now you can sit"

"It was not necessary.." Rachel felt terribly guilty, but she sat down so he could finally said what he wanted to tell her so bad.

"Okay, honey" Blaine rubbed his hands together, obviously freezing without his coat, "I have prepared a song and I'd like to dedicate this to you as a Christmas present"

"Another one?" asked Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. So, all you have to do is listen, alright?"

Rachel nodded. Blaine smiled and then he took his phone, put some music on and sang:

"Come give me your sweetness,  
>now there's you, there is no weakness,<br>lying safe within your arms,  
>I'm born again, woman,<br>don't you know with you I'm born again?"

Rachel would have screamed for desperation, but Blaine didn't notice how uncomfortable she was, and kept singing:

"I was half, not whole,  
>in step with none,<br>reaching through this world  
>in need of one.<br>Come show me your kindness,  
>in your arms I know I'll find this,<br>woman, don't you know  
>with you I'm born again?"<p>

"Stop.." said Rachel, shyly.

"Lying safe, with you I'm born again.."

"Stop!" repeated Rachel, yelling. Blaine stopped the music, surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting the phone into his pocket.

"You're very, very sweet, Blaine" Rachel stood up and took his hands, "but I have to say something important"

"Can't it wait 'till the end of the song?"

"No"

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine, staring at her, worried.

"I, uhm.." Rachel took a deep breath and whispered, "I don't wanna go out with you anymore"

Blaine frowned. "Why?"

"Because I think we don't really like each other"

"And why did you come to this realization now?" he asked, sourly.

"We were so drunk last night" answered Rachel, looking down, "and it reminded me of when we kissed, at my party"

"Didn't you like the kiss?"

"I loved it" confessed Rachel.

"What's wrong then?" Blaine looked sincerely confused.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't think it's weird that we only kiss when we'are drunk"

"I could kiss you right now"

"I could too" replied Rachel, biting her lips, "but I wouldn't feel anything"

"How do you know if you don't try?" asked Blaine, wisely.

"I just do. If I wanted to kiss you, I'd do it"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Rachel tried to be as nice as she could, because she had never broken up with anyone, and she felt extremely guilty.

"Is this Kurt's idea?" asked Blaine, letting go of her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he tell you to break up with me?"

"Of course not!" blurted Rachel, offended. "And even if he did, just because we're best friends it doesn't mean I have to do everything he says!"

"I was just saying" Blaine shrugged. Maybe it was Rachel's impression, but he didn't seem very upset, after all. Okay, they had only dated for a few days, but he had dedicated a song to her, he had to be really into her, right?

"Can I ask something too?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered, wrinkling his nose.

"You're not really sad about this, are you? I mean, that we're not together anymore"

"Were.. were we together?"

"I don't know" answered Rachel, sadly, "I don't even know if I ever really liked you.. Gosh, I'm so confused!"

"Yeah, well" Blaine put a hand on her shoulder, "I think you're lovely, Rachel, and very cute. But you should make up your mind before asking someone out"

Rachel stared at him, wondering what he was talking about, than she realized it: it was her who had asked him out first, when Kurt had slept at her house and they had watched 'Elf'. That had been a good day. They had glued the pictures to her diary, they had talked and laughed when she had tickled him.. Rachel blushed as she remembered the feeling of touching him under his shirt. It had felt good. And the night before she had last on that very chest. And Kurt had said he would have given girls a try. And she was still there in the park with Blaine.

"You're right" she whispered, distracted, "about everything. It was all my fault and I regret being such a mess"

"Oh, Rachel" he said, encouraging, "don't be so hard with yourself.."

"No, it's okay" she irrupted, "you deserve so much better!" Obviously she didn't believe a word she was saying, but she needed to be quick, so she could run to tell Kurt how she really felt.

"It's alright" said Blaine, smiling, "you can stop now"

"Thanks for being so nice" Rachel mechanically kissed him on the cheek, "will you please take me back home?"

"Of course" answered Blaine, "let's go"

They walked to his car, while he kept telling her not to worry and that they could still be friends, but she wasn't listening; she was deciding the exact words to use to tell Kurt she liked him.

"Maybe I should wait 'till tomorrow" thought Rachel, "so I'll have more time to prepare, and meanwhile he'll get more used to liking girls. I just hope he doesn't find someone else today.. he's way too cute, every girl on Earth would totally date him.."

She quivered at the thought, and then she told Blaine: "You know what, I've changed my mind. Can you please take me to Kurt's house instead? It's along the way"

"Kurt?" he hesitated. "I guess it's okay, he surely won't mind.."

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel, confused.

"Well, he likes you"

"What? No!" Rachel blushed, her heart skipped a beat. "He likes boys, you should know that"

"Yes, whatever. I used to say the same thing, and look at me" observed Blaine, pointing at her and then at him.

"We're not together"

"But we were"

"Kurt doesn't like me, anyway" said Rachel, hoping to be wrong for the first time in her life.

"It's just my opinion" Blaine shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road, "but I think you wouldn't be.. right. I mean, together. You just don't make a good couple"

"We're not a couple" replied Rachel, sourly, "and Kurt's lovely, anyone would make a good couple next to him. If I were a guy, I would totally ask him out"

"Oooh, so you like him to!" exclaimed Blaine, smirking.

"No! I mean, yes, but as a friend.."

"Yeah, whatever, Rachel"

"I was just saying that you guys are so lucky" said Rachel, blushing, "because every girl would like to be his girlfriend. He's sweet and cute, and he.. he listens to good music"

"True" admitted Blaine with a grin, "I didn't mean to criticize Kurt, I simply observed that he likes you, and it seems to me you like him too"

"Stop grinning, Blaine Warbler" Rachel was angry now, "you don't know how much trouble you caused!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Kurt liked you, and you were too dumb to see it!"

"He did?" asked Blaine, surprised.

"Yes, he liked you" repeated Rachel, even if those words hurt her, "but it's too late now, he doesn't anymore, I'm sorry"

"You're not" Blaine was smirking again, "but you don't have to be, I don't like Kurt"

"Idiot" murmured Rachel, looking out of the window. Blaine didn't reply, paying attention to the road.

"Here we are" he said, stopping the car in front of Kurt's house.

"Thanks" said Rachel with a tiny smile, "I'm sorry for.. you know"

"Yeah. Don't worry"

"I hope we can still be friends"

"Obviously" Blaine smiled back, sincere. He really liked spending time with her, he wasn't happy about their break up, but he had to admit she was right when she talked about the 'spark'; they only liked each other when they was drunk, and it was not a good base for a relationship. "We're friends"

"See you around, then" Rachel hesitated; she didn't want to leave like that, but she had no choice.

"Yeah"

"Bye" Rachel bent over to kiss him on the cheek, but Blaine grabbed her face with his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked, but she didn't move; it was her last chance to see if the spark really wasn't there anymore.

"No" she thought after awhile, "nothing. I feel nothing"

They broke apart.

"Why did you do that?" asked Rachel with a calm voice, looking right into his eyes.

"Just checking" answered Blaine, shrugging, "I guess it's what they call the goodbye kiss"

"Nice" she replied, smiling, "I'm going now"

"Bye, Rachel"

"Bye, Blaine"

She got out of his car and walked to the door of Kurt's house, without noticing he had seen everything from the window of his bedroom.


	14. Gives you Hell

"Hi, Rachel!" exclaimed Carol, surprised, opening the door.

"Hi, Carol" greeted Rachel, smiling politely, "is Kurt here?"

"Yes, dear. Come on in"

"Thanks"

Carol stepped aside and Rachel walked inside the house.

"He's in his bedroom" said Carol, pointing at the stairs, "go, dear"

"Yes, Carol" replied Rachel, "thanks a lot"

She went up and knocked on Kurt's door. He opened.

"Oh" he commented with a flat voice, "it's you"

"It's me" echoed Rachel, smiling, "who did you expect?"

"No one"

"Good" she walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He stood still, staring at her.

"What?" asked Rachel, embarrassed.

"What?" repeated Kurt, shrugging.

"You're looking at me.. in a weird way. It's kind of creepy"

Kurt shrugged again and slowly walked towards her and sat down next to her. Rachel waited for him to speak. but when he kept quiet, she said: "I've talked to Blaine, you know?"

"Really?" asked Kurt, faking surprise.

"Yes" Rachel gave him a big smile, hoping he would say 'now that you're not together anymore, you can be my girl', but even if she knew it was a little too much for Kurt, she'd have never expected to see him like that; it was like he couldn't care any less, he just nodded and looked down.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Rachel, resentful. "Don't you wanna know how I did it?"

"Did what?" asked Kurt, keeping his head down.

"How I broke up with him"

"You didn't break up with him"

"Yes I did!" exclaimed Rachel.

"No, I saw you" insisted Kurt, looking at her this time, "you two kissed in his car"

"You.. you saw us?"

"Yes, I was there" Kurt pointed at the window.

"Why were you at the window?" asked Rachel, curious.

"I'd heard the noise of a car, and I wanted to know who it was"

"Well, we did kiss, but we broke up anyways" concluded Rachel with a grin.

"Fine" Kurt shrugged once again.

"Is that all you have to say? Fine?"

"What I supposed to say?"

"You're supposed to say you wanna be with me!" thought Rachel, desperate. But she couldn't say so, could she? So she simply answered: "You could say you're glad because I'm happy now"

"You do look happy" observed Kurt, wrinkling his nose, "but why did you kiss him if you wanted to break up with him?"

"I didn't, he kissed me"

"I can't remember you pulling away from him"

"That would've been very unpolite" explained Rachel.

"I see" Kurt was definitely more relaxed now that he knew how things really were, but he couldn't help but think that seeing them kiss had really hurt him back then. And it was frustrating for him.

"So I'm here to share my joy with you" continued Rachel, smiling.

"Look, princess, I'm glad you're finally over Blaine, but I'm so tired today.."

"Me too, my body hurts so bad for sleeping like that"

"Yeah, tell me about it" said Kurt, sarcastically, "at least you were on the top"

"At least you had something covering you" replied Rachel, jokingly, "I was freezing"

"I guess it wasn't one of our best ideas sleeping in the car"

"I guess it wasn't one of our best ideas getting that drunk"

"Nope" Kurt smiled, picturing the night before in his mind, "it wasn't"

Rachel sighed and then she laid down on his bed, resting her head on the pillow.

"I could sleep for days" she whispered.

"Me too" Kurt laid down next to her on his left side. Rachel turned around to see him, smiling. They stared at each other for awhile, without talking.

"He's really cute" thought Rachel, gazing into his eyes, "his skin looks so soft and tender, and his hair seems so silken.. I'd love to run my hand through it. And his lips, they're beautiful.. man, I wanna kiss him so bad!"

"She' beautiful" Kurt's heart was silently racing, "and she's finally broken up with Blaine. I always knew they weren't meant for each other.. I just wonder why she came here. I mean, i'ts not like she could miss me, we were together last night and this morning.."

Kurt was about to ask her, but Finn broke into the room and he and Rachel jumped up, scared.

"He-hey" stuttered Finn, shocked.

"Hi" replied Rachel, giving a quick look at Kurt, "uhm, what's up?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Finn, ignoring her question.

"There's no need to be rude" said Kurt, frowning, "we're just talking"

"On the bed?"

"Yes, on the bed. We're very tired"

"Of course, Kurt, you were out all night with that Blaine guy" observed Finn.

"What?" irrupted Rachel, looking at Kurt, who didn't reply.

"Yes, he was out with the Warbler"

"She knows" said Kurt, sourly "we were talking about it, now can you please get out?"

"Fine" Finn shrugged, "I just wanted to borrow your razor, I've lost mine"

Kurt stood up, huffing, he took out a razor from the drawer and gave it to Finn.

"Thanks" he replied, and with one last peek at Rachel, he left the room closing the door behind him.

"What a jerk!" exclaimed Kurt, laying back down on the bed, "I'm really sorry he treated you like that.."

"What was he talking about?" hissed Rachel, sitting still. "Why does he think you were alone with Blaine last night?"

Kurt hesitated, then he sighed and sat up. "I said so to Carol, when I got back home this morning"

"Why? It's not like she's mad at me because I'm not Finn's girlfriend anymore"

"I know, but if she thinks I spent the night with you she might be mad at both of us.."

"But we were with Blaine!" exclaimed Rachel, confused.

"Not all night" observed Kurt, calmly.

"Whatever. Now they'll think you're dating Blaine"

"Who cares? I'm not"

"You're not dating me either" Rachel raised her eyebrow, "but you care"

"It's different, you were Finn's girlfriend, and I'm his brother.."

"Right, I _was _his girlfriend, I'm not anymore"

"But you haven't told your parents yet, so what's the big deal?" asked Kurt, furiously.

Rachel crossed her arms and looked away. He was right, she hadn't told them, but at first it was because she hoped she'd have got back with him soon enough, and then she had kissed Blaine.. and you know the rest.

"Maybe I'll tell them tonight" she whispered, looking back at Kurt, "so you are happy"

"I don't give a damn" lied Kurt, stubborn, "you can date whoever you want"

"Really? 'Cause the last time I checked you didn't want me to go out with Blaine"

"Because I liked him too"

"No, you didn't" said Rachel, angrily, "you just wanted to butt in"

"Rubbish" huffed Kurt, "besides, you didn't like him that much since you always called me instead"

"That's a lie!"

"It's the truth! You invited me over the other day, while he wasn't doing anything! I know because he told me"

"It slipped my mind to call him.."

"My point exactly" concluded Kurt, and he would've added 'calling me didn't slip your mind, uh?', but he kept quiet.

"You're unbearable" huffed Rachel.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I don't know, maybe I should leave!" she stood up and walked to the door, but Kurt called her back:

"Wait, princess"

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry" Kurt stood up as well and walked towards her, "I'm cranky because I'm tired.. I really don't want to fight with you"

"Me neither" Rachel sighed, "I don't know, Kurt, we always fighting these days, it's giving me hell.."

"I hate this too" he took her hands, causing her heart to race, "I really don't know what's going on.."

They both looked into each other's eyes and said in unison: "It's all Blaine's fault"

Rachel widened her eyes, surprised, and Kurt smiled, grateful that she agreed with him on that.

"I guess it means we shouldn't talk about him anymore" she added, shyly.

"Works for me" Kurt nodded, relieved.

"Good. And also Finn; let's avoid those two, they only give us troubles"

"Makes sense"

"Yeah" Rachel was beaming, thinking that if why Kurt always fought with her about her ex-boyfriends, it had to mean something.. "so, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's Christmas" answered Kurt, biting his lips, "I'm stuck home with my dad and Carol.." he accurately avoided saying 'and Finn'.

"Can't you go out in the afternoon?"

"I don't know.. but you could come here after lunch"

"That's quite an idea" nodded Rachel, "I'll ask my parents and I'll tell you tonight"

"Alright"

"I have to go, now"

"How are you going back home?" asked Kurt, thoughtful. "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, I'll just walk.."

"No way. I'll take my coat and take you with my car"

"As long as we don't fall asleep, I think it works for me" joked Rachel.


	15. I kissed a girl

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt, it's me"

"Hi, princess" said Kurt, smiling on the phone; hearing her voice was always a pleasure.

"I just wanted to tell you that my dads are okay with me coming over to your house, tomorrow after lunch" explained Rachel, "I'll be there at half past 2, is that alright?"

"It's perfect. Do you want me to come and take you?"

"No, it's fine, my dads will give me a ride there"

"Alright then. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight!" exclaimed Rachel before hanging up.

Kurt put his phone down on his bedside table and laid on his bed, his mind full of thoughts.

"She broke up with Blaine" he kept telling himself with a huge smile on his face, "and she wants me to try dating girls. It's too weird to be a coincidence.. I have to do something. If she likes me and I don't go for it, I'll never forget that to myself. I can't loose her before even getting her, I must think of something.." and then he realized that, if he couldn't find the words to express his feeling, he simply had to prove his feelings with actions. As far as Kurt knew, she could've worn the scarf that Blaine had bought her and thought 'Oh, he's lovely, I should call him and get back with him..'

"Nah" Kurt shook his head, "she doesn't like him anymore, she said so.. well, not exactly that she didn't like him, but they have broken up anyways.."

Kurt thought about Rachel's exact words: "I broke up with him." It made him feel suddenly happy for awhile, but then he remembered how she'd kissed Blaine in the car..

"Why did you kiss him if you wanted to break up with him?"

"I didn't, he kissed me"

"I can't remember you pulling away from him"

"That would've been very unpolite.."

Those words resonated into his Kurt's mind. A few seconds later, he jumped up on his bed.

"I got it" he thought, excited, "I have the greatest idea.."

He got up and ran downstairs, taking his car keys and yelling I'll be right back, dad!', before driving away.

The next morning, everything was settled; he woke up with a big smile on his face, foretasting the best Christmas of his life. He was still laying in bed when his phone rang. He took it and saw it was a text from Rachel saying 'Happy Christmas!' He smiled and wished her a happy Christmas too, then he got up and prepared, then he went downstairs and greeted his family.

Rachel spent a normal day with her dads, watching tv, playing cards and talking about the glee club. At a quarter to 2, she told them to get the car and combed her hair, then they hit the road to Hummel-Hudson's house.

After lunch, Kurt had waited for her in the living room, looking out of the window. He wanted to see the exact moment when she'd have arrived because the first part of his plan was to be the one to open the door for her. And here she was. His dads' car stopped in front of the house, Rachel got out and waved at them with the hand, then she walked to the door while they began to drive again. Kurt had seen everything from the window; he took a big breath and waited to hear the bell ring. Ding-dong.

"I'll go" said Finn, who was, for some reason, near the door at that moment.

"No!" yelled Kurt, worried, running towards him. He pulled him aside and stopped him from opening the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Finn, raising his eyebrow.

"I want to open the door. It's for me"

"You're insane" replied Finn, walking away.

Kurt sighed in relief, he turned around and looked up at the mistletoe he had bought and hanged at the top of the door the night before.

"Okay, let's do it" he told himself, while he opened the door.

"Hi!" greeted Rachel with a big smile.

"Hi" Kurt was very agitated, and he was doing his best not to make his voice shake too much, "happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas, again" Rachel's voice was shaking too, but it was because of the cold. She wondered if he was ever going to let her in, when Kurt said:

"I know you're not.. familiar with Christmas stuff, but.." he pointed at the mistletoe, "you know, it's a tradition that, when two people find themselves under the mistletoe, they have to.. you know, kiss"

Rachel's heart had never pounded like that before. He was telling her that they were supposed to kiss each other? On the lips? Or was he only joking?

"What a weird tradition" she stupidly muttered, "I've never.. heard of it"

"Oh" exhaled Kurt. "She doesn't want to kiss me'' he thought. Then he said: "You know, it's.. not important if you don't want to.."

"What kind of kiss?" irrupted Rachel, before he could say that they didn't have to kiss; she did want to.

"On the lips" answered Kurt, while his disappointment turned into new excitement.

"Well, I guess it's just an innocent kiss.." Rachel tried hard not to look down.

"Yes, it's really nothing.."

"And if it's an old tradition.."

"We don't want to ruin the Christmas spirit, do we?" asked Kurt, faintly.

"Of course we don't" replied Rachel, quickly, "it will be over in a second"

"Yeah, totally, like taking off a bend aid.."

"Right.."

Kurt swallowed as Rachel closed her eyes and brought her face closer to his. He slowly bent down and kissed her on the lips. At first their bodies were far away from each other, their mouths was the only thing that tided them together, but then they both moved closer.

"Is it too much?" thought Kurt, closing his eyes as well. "Maybe I should stop now.. the tradition doesn't specify the duration of the kiss.. I hope she's not feeling uncomfortable, because I really don't want it to end.."

"I love Christmas" was thinking Rachel, stopping her hands from grabbing his face and pulled him down to kiss him better, "this tradition is absolutely great! Oh, Gosh, I wish he never stopped, his lips are so soft.."

"Her hair has the greatest perfume.." Kurt told himself, as he ran his fingers through it.

"Oh, yes" Rachel giggled within her mind, deepening the kiss and putting her arms around his neck. Kurt grabbed her waists, and they stood still like that for many minutes. When none of them could breath anymore, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"You know, I had never heard of this tradition before" whispered Rachel, breaking the ice.

"I had never respected tradition before" replied Kurt with a tiny smile.

"Is this what Christmases are like? Because I think I could celebrate it more often"

Rachel's words and the sweet grin on her face caused Kurt's heart to race, and he said: "I don't know, actually this is my first truly happy Christmas. Or happy holiday. Or day"

Rachel beamed, grabbed his face and took it down to kiss him once again.

"This really is a happy Christmas" thought Kurt, joyful, "and I wouldn't mind if Blaine came here and sing us one of Katy Perry's songs now"


	16. Behind enemy lines

When Rachel got back home that day, her mind was full of doubts.

"Okay, we've kissed" she told herself, wandering about her room, "but what does that mean? That we're together? That he doesn't like boys anymore? Or maybe it was nothing but a tradition to respect for him.."

"I had never respected traditions before" Kurt's words resonated in Rachel's head. Why had he said that? Did he mean to say that he wanted to kiss her? So, did he like her? She buried her face in the pillow and screamed out loud. Her confusion was understandable after all, since they had kissed, but then they had spent the afternoon with Kurt's family, and they hadn't found some time to be alone.. not that they wanted. They were both so embarrassed that they had avoided each other all day, and when Rachel's dads had arrived to take her home, Kurt hadn't even kissed her on the cheek. Of course, she wasn't the one whose mind was full with doubts; he was pretty upset too.

"What have I done?" he kept asking himself under the shower. "She's my best friend, and best friends should never kiss! She must think I'm a weirdo.."

"Is this what Christmases are like?" had said Rachel, "Because I think I could celebrate it more often"

"This is definitely good" thought Kurt with a smile, "I mean, it _has_ to mean she liked it.. doesn't it?"

After the shower, Kurt walked to his room and sat on the bed.

"Should I text her goodnight?" he was wondering, when his phone rang. He grabbed it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt!" said Mercedes, happily.

"Oh, hi" replied Kurt, a bit disappointed, "how are you?"

"I'm great, thank. Happy Christmas!"

"Thanks, you too"

"So, what did you do today?" asked Mercedes. "Were you out with your Warbler friends?"

"No, I stayed at home" answered Kurt, wondering whether he should've told her about Rachel or not, "and we didn't do much.. Rachel came here in the afternoon.."

"She did? She could've warned me, I miss you, I would have come too and say hi.."

"Totally, I miss you too" said Kurt, sincerely, "how about we go out tomorrow?"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Mercedes.

"Rachel could join us.."

"Did I miss something?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt's heart raced. Was it so obvious?

"I didn't know you and Berry were such good friends"

"Well, she was so nice to me before I left McKinley.. and she helped me with my 'Don't cry for me, Argentina' performance.."

"But you lost the audition" replied Mercedes, irritated.

"Yeah but she tried to help me anyway"

"Rachel trying to help the others? That's a new one"

"Hey, what's this all about?" asked Kurt, surprised. "I thought you were friends this year"

"Not until she stops being such a pain in the ass with her diva attitude"

"That's funny, coming from you.."

"Ha-ha" Mercedes faked a laugh, "no, really, she's taking all the solos in glee club and it's freaking me out"

"Yes, I remember" whispered Kurt with a half smile, "it wasn't nice.. but I don't get to sing solo with the Warblers either, so.. I'm kind of used to it"

"This sucks"

"Don't worry, one day we'll all be great divas, Rachel, you and me"

"Rachel already thinks she is" huffed Mercedes, sourly, "and she can't even write a damn song.."

"It's not easy" irrupted Kurt, "and I bet she can do great things.."

"Please. Have you heard 'My headband'?"

"No.. what is it?"

"It's her song" said Mercedes, laughing, "it's the worst song ever"

"She didn't tell me anything about it.." replied Kurt, sadly, "but it's fine.. I'll ask her tomorrow and she'll sing it"

"I hope not" joked Mercedes, "it's awful"

"I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"Can't wait! I really miss you.."

"I do too" said Kurt, sweetly, "shall we go shopping?"

"Absolutely"

"Fine, I'll call Rachel"

"Do you _have_ to?"

"No, but I want to" Kurt sounded very determined.

"Alright.. goodnight, weirdo" Mercedes huffed again before hanging up.

Kurt shrugged; he didn't care if she didn't like Rachel, he wanted to see them both and nothing could stop him. Besides, he always went shopping with Rachel, it was a sort of tradition.. and it was obvious that they liked traditions. A little more sure of himself, Kurt took a big breath and dialed her number on his phone.

Meanwhile, Rachel was sitting on her bed, watching the photos in her diary. Her mobile rang, and she looked at her watch; it was 11 pm, it couldn't be Kurt.. he always had his facial at that time. Sighing, she took her phone and answered: "Hello?"

"Hi, Rach" replied Sam.

"Hi" Rachel was surprised.. what did he want from her at 11 o'clock pm on Christmas day?

"Are you busy?"

"No, I can talk"

"Fine" Sam hesitated, "how.. how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. You?"

"Me too. I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas"

"That's sweet" said Rachel with a smile, "but I'm jewish.."

"Oh"

"Yeah.. but thanks anyway. Happy Christmas to you too"

"I knew that, it just.. it just slipped my mind" stuttered Sam, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it's cool"

"Listen, are you doing something tomorrow?"

"Uhm.." Rachel hesitated; Kurt hadn't called her or something, and they hadn't decided anything that day, so.. "no, I'm completely available. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out, you know.." answered Sam, faintly, "with.. with me"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I know it sounds.."

"Fine" interrupted Rachel, pleased, "it's fine, we can.. we can go out if you want"

"Really?" Sam was even more surprised than she was.

"Really"

"Great! Where do you wanna go?"

"I'm not sure.. I'll text you tomorrow morning, is that okay?"

"Perfect! Goodnight, Rach"

"Goodnight Sam" Rachel hanged up, a big smile was crossing her face. She had an excuse to call Kurt and ask him out now.

"It will sound innocent" she thought, relieved, "it's just some friends going out.. no big deal.."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing once again. Hoping Sam hadn't changed his mind, she grabbed it quickly, and her heart melted when she saw Kurt's name on the display. Grinning, she answered:

"Hi, Kurt!"

"Hi, princess" he replied, his voice shook a little bit, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just.. looking at some pictures"

"I tried to call you"

"When?"

"Like two minutes ago" explained Kurt, "but it saId that you weren't availabe.."

"Yes, sorry about that, I was talking to Sam.."

"You called Sam?"

"Sam called me" Rachel wanted it to be very clear.

"I see" Kurt was definitely relieved, but still a bit worried, "what did he want?"

"He.. uhm, well he asked me out" but before Kurt could say anything, she added: "I was about to call you, you know? I wanted to know if you.. maybe.. wanna come?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"I can't, I'm with Mercedes tomorrow" Kurt faked a sad voice, but he was secretly glad, "I actually wanted to know if you'd like to come.."

"Oh, that's great!" exclaimed Rachel. "We can go out all together! Where are you guys going?"

"To the mall"

"Perfect. I'll text Sam and we'll join you two"

"Fine" said Kurt, still not cool with Sam asking her out, "do you want me to take you with my car?"

"I don't know, I think it wouldn't be polite to him.." Rachel bit her lips, sincerely sorry.

"Right. I only asked because I have to take Mercedes already, so it's better if he takes you"

"Oh. Alright then"

"Yes. Goodnight"

"See you tomorrow" Rachel hanged up, furious, then she texted Sam: "We could go shopping tomorrow :) ps: do you have a car?"

He didn't let her wait for long: "Great, I'll see you tomorrow then! :D yes, I have a car. Pick u up at 2 pm?"

"Perfect! Goodnight :)"

"Sleep well xxx"

"Xxx?" thought Rachel, amused. "What is he, 13? Oh, whatever"

She wrote to Kurt this time: "Sam said it's okay, he's picking me up at 2 o'clock"

Kurt received her text and he felt the jealousy sprayed out of his ears.

"Alright" he texted her back, "I didn't know he had a car.."

"Me neither, but he said so :)" replied Rachel.

"If Sam says so.. goodnight, princess"

"Goodnight Kurt" before sending the message, she wondered if she should've sent some kisses too, so she wrote 'xxx', but she didn't like them and she canceled them.

Once he was in bed, Kurt thought about Rachel and Sam.

"What are his intentions?" he asked himself, confused. "I thought he was dating Quinn.. oh, well, he thinks he can come around and steal my girl, he can go die his hair pink. I guess I'll just have to show him that Rachel belongs with me, but still be nice.." he remembered a song someone had once sung in glee club, by Demi Lovato, "it will be like walking behind enemy lines." And he fell asleep with a grin on his face.


	17. Who's that chick?

"Hi" greeted Rachel as she opened the door and found Sam in front of her, "I'm ready, let's go"

"Cool!" he sounded very enthusiastic.

They got into the car and he hit he road.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" asked Rachel.

"Of course no"

"Thanks" she smiled and turned on the radio. Rihanna's Disturbia was playing.

"Oh, how I love her!" exclaimed Sam.

"She has a nice voice" observed Rachel, picky, "but I don't like her songs.."

"Yeah, you're more the musical type, maybe.."

"Definitely" affirmed Rachel, taking it as the best compliment ever.

"Well, her new album is great anyway" insisted Sam, looking at the road.

"I only know a couple of her songs.. 'Man down', 'Umbrella', 'Who's that chick'.. oh, and 'Love the way you lie', with Eminem of course.."

"You like him?"

"No, but that song was stuck in my mind when it was released because everyone freaking love it" explained Rachel, shaking her head. Sam laughed. Rachel gave him a quick smile then she changed the song.

"Auch, it's terrible!" she exclaimed. "Who would this be?"

"It's Avril Lavigne!" Sam was shocked. "Alice Underground, from the movie Alice in Wonderland!"

"She is? Why is she screaming like that? I couldn't even recognize her voice"

"How on Earth can you dislike Avril Lavigne?"

"I usually like her.." replied Rachel, shrugging, "but this song's barely tolerable..", and she passed to another song, "now, that's a real singer"

"Mmh, is this Madonna?" asked Sam, curious.

"Run faster, her laughter burns you up inside.." hummed Rachel, "yes, it's her.. you're spinning round and round.."

"I don't know this song"

"You can't get up, you try but you can't.. ¿quien es esa niña? It's 'Who's that girl', it's also the name of the album"

"It's nice" commented Sam, "don't stop singing, please. I like your voice a lot"

"Thanks" said Rachel, beaming, "but I've got something to ask you, and it can't wait to the end of the song"

"Wow, uhm.. ok"

"Why did you ask me out? Aren't you dating Quinn, or.. Santana?"

"No, we, uhm.. we broke up" Sam hesitated; he was uncomfortable, "Quinn and I, I mean. Santana and I never were together, we only made out once.. but we never really liked each other"

"I know the feeling.." whispered Rachel, thinking of Blaine.

"I just have one regret" continued Sam, cautious; "I regret not going to prom with you"

"But you did!" exclaimed Rachel, dazed and amused.

"No, I mean only with you. I should've said yes the first time you asked, when you gave me the lip chap"

"Why?"

"Because we would have fun. But, sadly, I've come to this realization now, so.."

Rachel didn't know what to say. She was pleased by his attentions, he was obviously into her, and it was a good thing since she needed to make Kurt jealous.. but also a bad thing because using people is wrong.

"But if I smile a lot around Sam it's not like I'm deceiving him" thought Rachel, "and if I grabbed his arm once in awhile and Kurt accidentally saw us, it wouldn't be such a big deal, right?"

"What are you thinking about?" asked Sam, waking her up from her trance. He was very curious and considerate, but Rachel didn't mind all his questions because he was cute. Plus, she loved any guy interested in her because she wasn't the kind of girl who's usually noticed, as she had always repeated to Finn.

"Nothing" answered Rachel, looking out of the window, "I was just thinking that we'll have a nice day"

"I already am" replied Sam with a quick smile.

"Aw, that's sweet" commented Rachel, feeling sort of guilty. He shrugged, smirking, and parked the car.

"Here we are"

"Can you see them?"

"Uhm.. oh, yes" Sam pointed out at Kurt and Mercedes, sitting on a bench in front of the mall.

"Let's go" said Rachel, getting out of the car. Sam walked next to her, and when they were close enough to th others, she grabbed his arm and exclaimed: "Hi!"

Kurt and Mercedes turned their heads and saw them. His gaze fell upon her hand, holding tightly Sam's.

"Hi guys" replied Mercedes, "what's up?"

"Not much" Rachel shrugged and peeked Kurt with a smile, "hey you"

"Hi, princess" he replied, then looked at Sam, "hi. So?"

"So what?" he asked confused.

"Don't know" Kurt shrugged as well, "shall we go?"

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Rachel, walking towards the entrance, still holding onto Sam's arm.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked with a tiny smile.

"The music store" answered Mercedes, "there's this cd that I want to buy so bad.."

"I need a new plectrum for my guitar" said Sam, "and you guys?"

"The scarf shop" replied Kurt and Rachel in unison. They stared at each other for a moment, then they both turned around; she tried to stop a huge smile to break out on her face, and he had blushed furiously.

"Well, you two win" said Sam, "let's go to the scarf shop first"

"Fine" huffed Mercedes, "but then we'll go straight to the music store, I don't care if Berry has to buy a new pair of shoes.."

"Excuse me?" Rachel felt offended; she wasn't the one who wanted to go to the scarf show, after all. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"I just thought a diva like you would only like to visit a music shop and never get out of there"

"Oh, I get it. You're still mad at me because Mr Shue asked me to write an original song"

"Actually, Rachel, yeah" affirmed Mercedes, sourly, "because it's been two weeks, and you haven't written a single lyric yet"

"I'm sorry, if you're so much better than me, why don't you write it?" Rachel was so furious she let go Sam's arm (much to Kurt's relief).

"I would do that if you weren't Mr Shue's favorite!"

"Girls, please, stop" meddled Sam, "we've only been here for 5 minutes and you're already fighting?"

"She started it!" yelled Rachel.

"And I'm ending it" hissed Sam, giving her an eloquent look, "come on, let's go buy some scarf"

"Fine"

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel had bought a pair of gloves to match with Blaine's scarf, and Kurt a fluffy black and blue hat which really made his eyes stand out.

"I didn't know you could buy something more than scarves there" said Sam, looking at Rachel's gloves.

"Why?" asked Kurt, fussy.

"Well, it's called Scarves World"

Kurt shrugged, embarrassed. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Very smart, Sam" said Rachel, giving him a big smile.

"It was kind of obvious" observed Kurt, pointing at the big sign 'Scarves World'.

"Then why did ask him why?"

"I was just curious"

"Oh, really?" Rachel rose her eyebrow.

"Really" replied Kurt, frowning, "let's go to the music store, shall we, Mercedes?" he put his arm around her waist.

"Finally!" she blurted, keeping walking.

Rachel huffed, mostly because of Mercedes, but also because of Kurt's hand on her hip. As they entered the music store, they heard some music coming from the loudspeakers.

"Oh, listen, Sam" exclaimed Rachel, grabbing his arm, "it's Rihanna again!"

"You're right" Sam gave her a huge smile, "it's 'Man down', awesome!"

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean 'again'? In Scarves World the loudspeakers weren't playing any song"

"We listened to the radio" Rachel spoke as if it was obvious, "in Sam's car"

"Wow"

"Yes, and he loves Rihanna"

"But you don't" observed Kurt.

"You're right.." Rachel observed, thinking of how cute it was that he remembered everything about her and how her musical taste always coincided with his. "I was just saying"

"Okay" replied Kurt, faintly. He hated that she was holding Sam's arm instead of his, and he wanted to do something to let her know, so he gave her a tiny smile and he stopped holding Mercedes' waist. Rachel noticed and she raffishly let go of Sam's arm. Mercedes was too busy looking for the cd she wanted, and Sam walked towards her and asked her something about Rihanna, so the two of them started conversing.

"Uhm" Rachel cleared her voice, embarrassed. It was the first time they were alone since their kiss.

"Don't you wanna look for something too?" asked Kurt, avoiding her gaze.

"Uhm, no, I just.. wanted the gloves" Rachel shyly smiled and showed him the bag from Scarves World.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, the hat"

"I knew that"

"Right" Kurt hesitated; there were so many things that he wanted to know.. "I thought Sam was dating Quinn"

"Oh" exhaled Rachel, surprised, "yeah, he was.. but they broke up"

"How come?"

"She, uhm.. she was cheating with him"

"Is she ever going to learn the lesson?" asked Kurt, jokingly.

"With Finn" continued Rachel, biting her lips.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know" he was sincere; he knew that she had suffered much because of her breakup with Finn.

"It's okay" Rachel shrugged, smiling, "at the time, he wasn't my boyfriend anymore, so he didn't cheat on me. You know that he broke up with me for a mistake I made.. I guess I kind of deserve seeing him with Quinn now"

"Are.. are they together?" asked Kurt. "He doesn't tell me anything"

"I think they are.. you're missing a lot of things at Mc Kinley"

"I've noticed" replied Kurt, pointing at Sam and then at her.

"What? No!" exclaimed Rachel, guffawing. "We're just friends"

"He's hitting on you"

"No, he's not" Rachel would have added 'but I am so you could be jealous', but she kept quiet.

"Then what's with all the smiles?" asked Kurt, somehow with a calm voice. "And your hands always intertwined.."

"We're just friends" repeated Rachel, firmly.

"We are too" whispered Kurt, "you and I, and we kissed.."

Rachel widened her eyes; he had finally mentioned it!

"I mean, it was nothing" said Kurt, blushing, "it was because of the tradition, but still, we're two friends and.. uhm, we kissed, and maybe you and Sam.."

"We never kissed" irrupted Rachel, "and I don't intend to, so.. it's alright"

"Fine"

"Yeah"

"But what if he did?" Kurt peeked Sam and then looked back at Rachel. "Would you kiss him?"

"Of course I wouldn't"

"I thought you said that refusing a kiss wasn't polite" observed Kurt with a grin.

"We-well, not always" stuttered Rachel, "I mean, for example, Quinn should have refused Finn's kiss"

"Because she was with Sam. She was taken"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"But you're not" Kurt's heart raced; what if Blaine had called her the night before and now they were together again and he didn't know anything about it?

"No, I'm not.." Rachel hesitated, "but.. I don't wanna kiss _him_, alright? So stop being such a snooper"

"Alright, alright.."

"Because I don't wanna kiss him, I couldn't care less"

"You've said that already" Kurt was smirking. Rachel shrugged and looked at Sam and Mercedes who where walking towards them.

"I've bought Beyoncé's new cd" Mercedes seemed satisfied.

"I've bought this" Sam handed Rachel 'One more love', "it's David Guetta's"

"Isn't that old?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, it's from last year, but there's one song he sings with Rihanna in this cd"

"It's 'Who's that chick?', right?" Rachel didn't sound actually interested. "I don't like it"

"I love that!" exclaimed Mercedes.

"Really?" Sam gave her a quick smile.

"Totally"

"Well, I bought it so Rachel could hear it in the car, when I take her back home" explained Sam, "I hoped she would change her mind, but.. I guess it's useless"

"Don't worry" said Rachel, caressing his arm, "you keep the cd, but I can sing something in the car, so we'll both love it"

Mercedes huffed, Kurt held back a laughter, and Sam stuttered: "Uhm, yeah, ok.."

"You said you loved my voice, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did!"

"So it's settled" Rachel smiled.

"How about you take me home instead of her" irrupted Mercedes, "so we listen to David Guetta's cd, and the little diva here goes home with Kurt?"

"If Rachel doesn't mind.." said Sam, shrugging.

"No, it's not a problem for me" Rachel was kind of offended; he had asked her out, after all, not Mercedes. But at least Kurt'd have taken her home. She looked at him. "Is it a problem for you?"

"No" he answered quickly, before anyone cold change their mind, "it's not a problem" he looked at Sam and added defiantly, "I always take her home, you know?"

Rachel felt her stomach jump, and she stared at Kurt with widened eyes.

"Uhm, I didn't know" Sam was abashed, "but it's okay. I'll take Mercedes home"

"Stop saying that, we're not about to leave" hissed Mercedes, smiling, "we still have plenty of things to do! Let's go shopping!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Rachel grabbed her arm and they walked away, leaving Kurt and Sam looking at each other.

"Do you like her?" asked Kurt, sourly.

"Well, she has good musical taste, the cd she's just bought is freaking good.."

"I mean Rachel"

"Oh" murmured Sam, "uhm, yes. I mean, she's hot and I find her kind of funny. Although, she's a bit weird today"

"She's not interested in you" said Kurt, firmly, "so get over it. It'll be easy for you, since you only asked her out because Quinn dumped you"

"She didn't, I dumped her"

"Whatever, she cheated on you"

"I think.. I think it's none of your business" Sam tried to be polite, but he was sort of annoyed.

"Rachel is my business" replied Kurt, proudly, "she's my.. best friend, and I don't like you asking her out just because you don't know who to make out with, so go find another chick and leave her alone"

"You're really weird"

"And you're getting on my nerve"

Sam shrugged and walked away, murmuring some nasty words. Kurt watched him approach Rachel and Mercedes, then he took a deep breath and he followed them.


	18. Animal

"See you guys!" greeted Rachel, getting into Kurt's car.

"Yes, bye!" Sam waved at her and opened the door for Mercedes.

"Oh, thanks" Mercedes gave him a sensual look, and he blushed.

"Please" huffed Kurt once he and Rachel were alone in the car, "that guy's such a player"

"He's just being nice"

"Whatever"

"Why are you so cranky today?" asked Rachel, raising her eyebrow. "You've been in a bad mood all along"

"I don't know" lied Kurt, as he began to drive. Rachel hesitated, waiting for him to say something more, but when he kept avoiding her stare with a frown on his face, she snorted and said: "Fine"

Kurt didn't want her to be mad at him, but he didn't want her to defend Sam either, so he kept quiet. After some time, Rachel started humming 'Animal'.

"Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends.."

"I know that song" irrupted Kurt, surprised, "I've sang that with Blaine and the Warblers once"

"I like it a lot" commented Rachel, before getting back to sing, "so take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisified.."

"Here we go again,  
>we're sick like animals<br>we play pretend" Kurt began to sing the part he had sung with Blaine, "you're just a cannibal  
>and I'm afraid I wont get out alive..<br>no, I won't sleep tonight.."

"Oh, oh, I want some more.." Rachel managed not to blush, "oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight..<br>Here we are again,  
>I feel the chemicals kicking in,<br>it's getting heavier  
>and I wanna run and hide.."<p>

"I do it every time..  
>you're killin' me now!"<p>

They quickly looked at each other with a smile on their faces and sang together: "And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you! Hush, hush, the world is quiet, hush, hush, we both can't fight it, it's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?"

"No, I won't sleep tonight!" Rachel was beaming, "oh, oh, I want some more!"

"What are you waiting for?" Kurt's frown had completely disappeared. "Take a bite of my heart tonight.."

"Here we go again.."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, oh, I want some more.."

Once Rachel lowered her voice, Kurt whispered: "I wish I could get back at Mc Kinley and sing with you and the New Directions.."

"Me too" she said, faintly, "even if I see you almost everyday, I really miss you"

"I miss you too.. it's not the same, is it?"

"No, and it's weird.. I mean, when you were at Mc Kinley I only saw you at school, now we see each other every afternoon and evening"

"Yeah.. can't get enough, can you?" asked Kurt, sarcastically. "I know I'm irresistable"

"Jackass" Rachel jokingly hit his arm, even if she thought his words were true. They both laughed.

"I miss the others too" said Kurt when he had recomposed himself, "but I miss you more"

"Thanks" Rachel blushed and gave him a tiny smile, "for that matters, I think nobody misses you as much as I do.. and they all miss you a lot"

"Wow" Kurt swallowed, "I'm flattered"

While he kept his eyes on the road, Rachel's heart began to beat faster, but she felt somehow peaceful just looking at him.

"I wish I could kiss him again" she thought, "just one last time.. I've never been kissed like that, not even Finn gave me that feeling, and he was my first love.. maybe it's because I knew he liked me too, which I don't know about Kurt.."

The moment of her and Finn's first kiss played back in Rachel's mind. They were in the auditory, and she was giving him some singing lesson. They were taking a break, and he had told her that her voice touched something in his heart.

"You can kiss me if you want to" had said Rachel, audaciously.

"I want to" had replied Finn, before pressing his lips on hers. At that moment, Rachel's heart had begun to beat just like when Kurt had kissed her, but Finn's words had let her know that he had feelings for her, while the only thing that Kurt had told her was 'it's a tradition that, when two people find themselves under the mistletoe, they have to kiss', and then he had added 'you know, it's not important if you don't want to', which meant he probably didn't really care.

"He also said he had never respected tradition before" Rachel told herself, hopeful, "and that it was his first truly happy Christmas.. oh, Gosh, why can't he just say it!"

As she let out a big sigh, he asked her: "What's wrong?"

"Uhm? Oh, nothing"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, tenderly.

"Well.." Rachel hesitated, then she decided to be as audacious as she had been with Finn, "you"

"Me?" echoed Kurt, his heart racing.

"Yes"

"What about me?"

"You're.. I don't know, I'm confused because we kissed and.."

"And?"

"And I wish it was more than a Christmas tradition" answered Rachel, obstinately looking out of the window. Kurt felt suddenly lighter.

"You do?" he asked, pulled over to the side of the road.

"Yes. Why did we stop?"

"You liked the kiss?" Kurt ignored her question, staring right into her eyes.

"Yes, I.. I did.. why did you stop the car?" Rachel was getting uncomfortable now that they were face to face.

"Forget that, you liked the kiss!" exclaimed Kurt, desperately.

"Are you insane?"

"I liked it too" he confessed, breathless, "actually, I bought the mistletoe so I could have a reason to kiss you"

"You did?" asked Rachel, both dazed and amused. "That's.. sweet"

"You said I should try being nicer and tenderer.."

"Aw" she wanted to cry for joy, "that's the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me"

"I.. I'm happy that you think so" a smile broke out on Kurt's face, as he felt his pounding so fast it could've exploded any minute.

"I really, really like having you around" continued Rachel, taking his hands, "and I feel so.. sad when we're apart, and I always wish to see you soon, and dream of you every night.."

"Me too.."

"I was so confused, I thought you were my best friend, but I began to have this.. feelings, and thoughts about you and I together.. it was weird, but I couldn't help but think that I should be your girlfriend.."

"You really should" Kurt's voice cracked, "I want you to be.."

Rachel didn't let him finish the sentence, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. She was glad that he had stopped the car, or they would have had to wait to be in front of her house.. or maybe they would have had an accident. This thoughts crossed her mind, making her feel even more relieved and satisfied. Kurt's heart had resigned to the fact that, if he hadn't had an infarct that day, he would have never had it.

"It's true, it's happening, I'm kissing her" Kurt kept repeating himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, "she likes me.. I can't believe it"

Rachel deepened the kiss, as he ran his fingers through her hair. She took her gloves off, her lips still pressed to his, and her hands slipped into his jacket and she intertwined them behind his back.

"Your hair.." whispered Kurt, kissing her neck, "smells good.. what shampoo do you use? I've always wondered.."

"It's.. it's an herbal essence.." answered Rachel, breathless, "I actually don't like it, I was about to throw it away this morning but.."

"No, don't.."

"If you like it.. I'll use it everyday.."

"It makes me go crazy.." Kurt kissed the back of her neck, practically bent on her.

"You make me go crazy" Rachel smiled, closing her eyes as her hands slipped under his jumper; the feeling of his warm skin gave her chills; she wanted him now and forever, she felt like she had to have him or she'd have died, and that she would've never felt happy without him.

"I like you so much.." whispered Kurt, taking her jacket off and pressing his hands up and down her back. It felt so good that he cursed himself for waiting so much.

"How on Earth could I like guys?" he asked himself as his fingers met her bra clasp. "She has the softest skin, and the most scented hair, and the most beautiful eyes.. and her voice is so great.. no one's like her, boys or girls"

Rachel remembered when the week before, tickling him, she had felt weird and embarrassed.

"It feels the most natural thing in the world now.." she thought, taking Kurt's jumper off, "it's what everyone does, people and animals, there's nothing wrong about it.."

Meanwhile, it came to Kurt's mind that it was not the first time he touched Rachel's bra clasp.

"The other morning, in the car.. I could have done it. We would have made out even before Christmas.. but it was worth the wait. She's worth the longest wait" he smiled, and she stopped kissing him and asked: "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Because of you" he said, kissing both of her arms; her hands were intertwined behind his neck now. Rachel beamed, then she took her shirt off and they continued to kiss each other. It didn't take long for the car windows to fog up.


	19. Fearless

"Rachel?" called Mr Schuester. She didn't reply; she was distractedly looking out of the window, her head resting on her hand, her mind playing back the good times she had spent with Kurt. "Rachel?"

"What?" she turned around and found everyone's eyes on her.

"You're distracted" replied Mr Schuester, raising an eyebrow, "estas distraída"

"I'm sorry.. I mean, yo lo.. uhm, lo siento"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine.."

"Okay, so, we were talking about the difference between the verbs 'traer' and 'llevar'.. try to pay attention now, will you?" Mr Schuester gave her a half smile.

"Absolutely" Rachel nodded, happily; she was actually more than fine. She'd been Kurt's girlfriend for 2 weeks, and now that they'd both got back to school they counted the minutes until the bell rang, so they could run home, eat and see each other to go shopping, watch some musical, sing flirty duets.. and mostly make out a lot. They were fearless now, all the odd feelings and their shyness were gone, and you could say that they lived happily.. ever after.

"How lucky I am" was thinking Rachel, as the bell rang, announcing that Spanish class was finally over, "great, I can call Kurt now.."

"Hey, Rachel" Mr Schuester was calling her again, "do you have a minute?"

"Uhm, yeah" Rachel walked slowly towards him, while everyone else was leaving, "what's wrong?"

"I've heard you're dating Kurt"

"Yes, it's true"

"I just wanted to say that I'm very happy for you guys"

"Thanks, Mr Shue" said Rachel with a big smile.

"I've also heard" he continued, "that you haven't written a song yet"

"Oh, crap, I completely forgot!"

"It's understandable, you've.. been busy"

"No, there's no excuse, I messed up this time" Rachel was really mortified, "it simply slipped my mind.."

"Look" hissed Mr Schuester, "don't be hard on yourself, I've been in love before, I know what it feels like"

"It's pretty frivolous, uh?"

"Yes, everything looses importance and your love life comes first.. and that's great. But I hope you won't forget about the New Directions"

"Of course no, I'll write the song, I promise"

"Good" said Mr Schuester, "also, there's glee club today. You remembered, didn't you?"

"Uhm, yeah!" lied Rachel, faking a smile. "I, I knew that! I would never miss it"

"Wonderful! So I'll see you later"

"Yeah.. see you later.. bye, Mr Schue" Rachel quickly walked out of the room. She couldn't believe she had forgotten she had glee club rehearsal that day. She grabbed her phone and called Kurt.

"Hello, princess"

"Hi, Kurt. I have really bad news"

"You want to break up with me?" asked Kurt, terrified.

"No, you moron!" Rachel laughed hysterically.

"Okay, so.. what's wrong?"

"We can't hang out today, there's glee club"

"Oh" Kurt sounded disappointed, "well.. I have to rehearse with the Warblers tomorrow, so.."

"So we won't see each other for two days" concluded Rachel with a sad voice.

"Yeah.. or.."

"Or?"

"Or I could come to your rehearsal today"

"You would?" asked Rachel, dazed.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because you're our competition, technically"

"Let's say you come to my rehearsal tomorrow"

"I guess that'll do"

"Great" said Kurt, satisfied, "are you going somewhere now?"

"Uhm, I don't know" answered Rachel, pacing the empty hallways, "I'd have to walk home and then come back here, but I'll just waste my time, so I think I'll wait here"

"All alone?"

"Well, yeah, everyone else's gone now.."

"How much time will you be waiting?"

"Well, it's.. 2 pm now" Rachel checked her watch, "and the rehearsal starts at half past 3"

"So how about I pick you up now" suggested Kurt with a provoking voice, "and we go to your house, or mine, and then I'll take you back there right in time for glee club?"

"Mmmh, I like it!"

"Great. I'll be there in ten minutes"

"Perfect, I'll wait outside.."

"Don't" irrupted Kurt, "it's freezing, you'll get a cold"

"Aw" Rachel giggled, "alright then. See you later"

"Bye, princess" and he hanged up. Rachel sighed loudly, she walked into an empty class and waited. Nine exact minutes later, Kurt texted her: "I'm here :)"

"Coming! :) :)" replied Rachel, running out. She stopped on the stairs of the school entrance and saw Kurt waving at him from his car. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hi!" she greeted, kissing him on the lips as she got into his car.

"Hello, princess" said Kurt, beaming, "shall we go?"

"Absolutely"

"My place or your place?"

"I think my dads are home, actually.."

"Great, 'cause Carol usually works late on Wednesdays, so my house is available.."

"Perfect" Rachel leaned over to kiss and then whispered: "Let's go"

Kurt gave her a quick smile and then they hit the road. He always felt a bit nervous every time they did_ it_. And I'm not talking about hitting the road, I mean _it._ He had liked his first time with her, and she had liked her first time with him, in his car. It had been quite an experience, and Rachel thought that snow had made everything more romantic, but they were both young and clumsy, so they hadn't felt comfortable at the beginning. After awhile, they had relaxed and simply enjoyed it, but Kurt always felt insecure when they made plans which clearly implied that they were going to do _it, _even if he was the one who usually made them. He thought he wasn't good enough for her, that she'd have got tired of him, and he was terrified by the idea of hurting her somewhere. On the other hand, Rachel was loving every minute they spent together, whether they were just cuddling or actually being more 'active', and the only thing that worried her was the thought that he could change his mind about girls and get back to like boys. Apparently, they were bold and confident, but secretly they were stuck with the fear of loosing each other, which probably kept them together even more.

"Here we are" said Kurt, parking his car.

"Here we are" echoed Rachel with a perky smile.

"You're beautiful" he leaned over to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Save it for later" she said, winking.

"Right" Kurt bit his lips, provokingly, then they both got out of the car, he opened the door of his house and they walked upstairs.

"Lock the door" said Rachel, laying on his bed.

"Nobody's home" Kurt bent upon her, kissing her neck, "we're alone"

"Alright.." Rachel closed her eyes, feeling a sudden disinterest for the door. He slowly unbuttoned her dress, and then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him closer. They both slipped under the sheets, without stopping kissing a single moment. Kurt began to loose his insecurity as he heard Rachel's sweet words whispered in his ears. He smiled beneath the kisses, as every single part of his body touched her. Rachel felt serene, she was enjoying absolutely everything, how his fingers were running through her hair, and his mouth was damping her neck, her chest, and lower on her belly. Silently, they both realized that their fear was never going to leave them, but it wasn't silly or bad; it was a good fear, it helped them, and Kurt and Rachel knew that their love was powerful and strong because they were scared to death, but they could do everything they wanted anyway, and that's what being fearless really means.


	20. The first cut is the deepest

"Hey!" yelled Kurt, indignant as Finn opened the door of his bedroom.

"Oh" he exhaled, widening his eyes, "I'm sorry"

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurt, while Rachel was hiding under the sheets.

"I was hungry.. isn't my mom home?"

"For God's sake, Finn, Carol works late on Wednesdays!" Kurt was furious.

"I'm sorry, I forgot.."

"You're such an idiot!"

"Calm down, dude" said Finn, trying to avoid Rachel's eyes, "I'm going downstairs and I'll make my self a sandwich.. do you guys want some?"

"No!" Kurt threw him a pillow. "Get out of here!"

"Alright.." Finn closed the door behind his back and quickly walked away.

"Why are you so mad?" asked Rachel after awhile. "He was trying to be nice.."

"He's a moron, he can't even remember the days his mother works late"

"So what? He's distracted"

"He's a moron" repeated Kurt, frowning, "stop defending him"

"I'm not, I'm not defending him!" assured Rachel, scared. "I simply think you're overreacting, I mean, you're mad because he interrupted us, not because he can't remember about Carol working late.."

"Whatever" Kurt shrugged, "I can't stand the fact that he was your boyfriend, and mostly I don't like the way he looks at you"

"You're raving!" Rachel busted out laughing.

"It's not funny"

"Oh, come on, Kurt.. this is silly"

"Everything that concerns Finn is" muttered Kurt, crossing his arms.

"Hey, listen to me" Rachel turned his head with her hands and looked into his blue eyes, "I wasn't laughing _at_ you, I was laughing _with_ you because, you have to admit it, your jealousy is pretty insane"

"Actually, no. You liked him, you could like him again"

"But I like you, Kurt!"

"I know, but.."

"And he doesn't like me, you can be sure about that" continued Rachel with a tiny smile, "he's dating Quinn, you know?"

"So what?" asked Kurt, sourly. "He's been cheated on twice, do you think he could't do it too? Besides, he _did_ look at you in a weird way"

"Obviously he was shocked.. finding his newly-non-gay brother in bed with his ex-girlfriend must be quite odd"

"Well, yeah, maybe.."

"There's no need to call him an idiot, okay?"

"Okay" huffed Kurt, giving her a quick smile.

"Alright" Rachel pressed her lips against his, "we have to be at school in 20 minutes. Shall we prepare?"

"With Finn downstairs, that's all we have left to do"

"Right.." she sighed, grabbing her clothes, "but it's a pity"

"Yeah" agreed Kurt, dressing up as well, "a terrible waste of time.."

Twenty-five minutes later they were sitting in the glee room, and everyone was hugging Kurt and making him questions.

"How are you doing at Dalton?" asked Tina with wet eyes.

"Do you think you'll come back here, eventually?" added Quinn, smiling.

"Are you sure that your friend Blaine is gay?" Santana seemed disappointed. "Such a shame"

"Okay, guys" irrupted Mr Schuester, "leave him alone, please. Kurt, we're really happy to see you"

"Thanks, Mr Schue" replied Kurt, "I hope it's okay if I stay here, just for today.."

"He won't spy on us" said Rachel, nodding furiously, "and I promise I will go to the Warblers rehearsal tomorrow, so we'll be even.."

"I'm not kicking him out, Rachel" assured Mr Schuester, smiling, "he was one of the first kid to join the New Directions, he'll always be welcome here"

"Thanks" repeated Kurt, grinning.

"Now, since Rachel still has to write a song for Regionals, does any of you want to sing something to entertain us and maybe inspire her?"

"You asked for it, Mr Schue!" exclaimed Mercedes, walking to the center of the class. "Sam?"

"Yeah" he replied, following her with his guitar.

"Great, what are you going to sing?" asked Mr Schuester, sitting down next to the guys.

"The first cut is the deepest" answered Mercedes, proudly, "and maybe you'll change your mind about which girl should sing at Regionals.." and after one glance at Rachel, she began to sing:

"I would have given you all of my heart,  
>but there's someone who's torn it apart<br>and he's taken just all that I have,  
>but if you want I'll try to love again"<p>

"Baby, I'll try" sang Sam, smiling at Mercedes, "to love again, but I know.."

"The first cut is the deepest" they sang together, "baby, I know  
>the first cut is the deepest,<br>but when it comes to being lucky, he's cursed,  
>when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst.."<p>

Their version was brilliant, but the tempo was faster than the original song, so everyone in the room had begun to dance around them; Sam was playing the guitar, while Mercedes sang again:  
>"I still want you by my side<br>just to help me dry the tears that I've cried,  
>and I'm sure gonna give you a try.<br>If you want I'll try to love again"

"Baby, I'll try" sang Sam, giving her a huge smile, " to love again, but I know.."

"Oh, the first cut is the deepest, baby, I know.." while Mercedes and Sam began to sing the chorus again, Rachel grabbed Kurt's face with her hands and left lipstick marks all over it, "the first cut is the deepest,  
>when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed,<br>when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst.."

Kurt laughed as he cleaned up his cheeks. Rachel smiled at him, then looked back at Sam and Mercedes; she was about to sing the bridge: "I still want you by my side  
>just to help me dry the tears that I've cried,<br>but I'm sure gonna give you a try,  
>'cause if you want I'll try to love again, oooh!"<p>

Her voice was good as usual, Mercedes could hit every high note perfectly, but Rachel wasn't worried because she _knew_ could do better. She simply managed to smile until the song was over.

"The first cut is the deepest,  
>baby, I know!<br>The first cut is the deepest,  
>try to love again!"<p>

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Mr Schuester, his voice dominated the claps noise. "Very well done, guys"

"Thanks" said Sam, beaming, "we've worked hard on this"

"You have, white boy" hissed Mercedes, raising both her eyebrows, "I am a natural talent, I don't need practice, you saw that yourself"

"You were amazing, Mercedes" Kurt stood up and hugged her, "really. I miss you all so much, guys"

"We have to get you back, Kurt" replied Rachel, taking him by the arm so he'd stop hugging Mercedes. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, making her satisfied.

"Seriously" said Quinn with her hands on her hips, "you should be with us, not with the Warblers"

"I know, I wish I could.." Kurt sighed, sadly, "but I can't handle the situation with Karofsky, and you've already done so much for me.."

"This is so unfair!" protested Tina.

"So unfair" echoed Rachel, hugging him tightly, "but at least you're safe now.."

"Yeah, it's true" agreed Finn, "and that's all that matters"

Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before giving him a tiny smile. His rage against him was completely gone. Rachel was right, after all; it had to be really weird seeing your brother in bed with your ex girlfriend.

"Besides" thought Kurt with a bit of pride, "he must feel really miserable for losing such a beautiful, precious thing like her.. that's a deep scar he'll never heal"


	21. The one that got away

"Are you sure they won't mind?" asked Rachel, biting her lips.

"Of course they won't" assured Kurt, rubbing her shoulders, "come on"

He opened the door of the Warblers rehearsal room, took her hand and walked in.

"Hey, Kurt!" greeted Nick.

"Hi" he replied, waving at him and the others.

"Hello, Rachel" said Blaine with a smile, "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm here to spy on you a little bit" she joked.

"What?"

"I hope that's okay" Kurt looked right into Blaine's eyes, "I was at her rehearsal yesterday, so it shouldn't be a problem"

"I think.." Blaine hesitated, peeking the other Warblers, "I think it's alright. You can stay, Rachel"

"Thank you" she replied, taking a small bow.

"Yes, thanks a lot, guys" Kurt spoke to his mates.

"So, what are you singing today?" asked Rachel, curious.

"Uhm, well, Blaine had this idea.." stuttered Wes, wrinkling his nose.

"So it's Katy Perry" joked Rachel with a grin.

"Yes" affirmed Nick, shrugging, "he wants us to sing 'The one that got away', he has the perfect arrangement"

"I never said it was perfect.." replied Blaine, modestly.

"Don't be shy now" hissed Jeff, "you always have the best ideas.."

"Come on, guys.."

"Let's just start" hissed Kurt, roughly, "you can sit down there, princess"

"Okay" Rachel nodded and sat down, while the Warblers lined up and Blaine began to sing.

"Summer after high school when we first met,  
>we make out in your Mustang to Radio head,<br>and on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos.."

"We got that chain tattoos.." echoed the Warblers. Rachel couldn't help but notice that Kurt seemed kind of annoyed. "Oooh, oooh.."

"Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof" continued Blaine with funny but very theatrical expressions that Rachel knew very well, "talk about our future like we had a clue,  
>never plan that one day I'd be losing you"<p>

"I'd be losing you.." from the choristers row, Kurt frowned at Blaine when he smiled at Rachel. All the Warblers sang together: "In another life, you would be my girl,  
>we keep all our promises, be us against the world.<br>And in other life I would make you stay,  
>so I don't have to say you were the one that got away.."<p>

"The one that got away.." Blaine stared intensively at Rachel, who looked at him for a second, intimidated, then she winked at Kurt, making him smile a little.

"I was dreaming I was your Johnny Cash" sang Blaine, "never one, we got the other, we made a pact.  
>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on.."<p>

"Woah, woah" hummed the Warblers.

"Someone said you had your tattoo removed,  
>saw you downtown singing the blues,<br>it's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse.."

"In another life you would be my girl,  
>we keep all our promises, be us against the world" Blaine started to dance around Rachel, while the Warblers backed him up, "and in another life, I would make you stay,<br>so I don't have to say you were the one that got away.."

"The one that got away" she joined them, dancing with Blaine and Wes, then Jeff and Kurt, and then with all the other Warblers; it was fun rehearsing that way!

"The one!" Blaine took Rachel's hands.

"Oh, the one!" she echoed, beaming.

"The one!"

"The one" Rachel let go of his hands and ran towards Kurt, giving him a quick kiss, "you're the one!"

"The one that got away" sang Blaine, dancing, "the one that got away..  
>all these money can't buy me a time machine, no,<br>can't replace you with a million rings, no,  
>I should've told you what you meant to me.."<p>

"What you meant to me" echoed Rachel and the Warblers, "to me, to me, woah.."

"Because now I pay the price, in another life you would be my girl,  
>we keep all our promises, be us against the world.<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>so I don't have to say you were the one that got away.."<p>

"The one that got away" sang Rachel, walking back to Blaine, "in another life I would be your girl,  
>we keep all our promises, be us against the world.."<p>

"In another life, would you make me stay?" he replied, keeping making those funny faces.

"You wouldn't have to say I was the one that got away!"

"The one that got away"

"The one.." Rachel gave one last look at the Warblers, then walked back to her chair singing.

"The one, the one, the one.." sang Blaine, "in another life I would make you stay,  
>so I don't have to say you were the one that got away..<br>the one that got away"

As the Warblers stopped singing, Rachel began to clap.

"You were awesome!" she exclaimed, happily.

"You too!" complimented Nick, accompanied by general approval.

"Thanks" said Rachel with a shrugged, then she hugged Kurt, "but you were wonderful. I really like this arrangement"

"You know, without you it wouldn't work so well" replied Blaine with a smile.

"Let's just say that Rachel Berry's personal touch is always a blessing"

"True" agreed Kurt, kissing her on the cheek. She giggled.

"It was a good idea, Blaine" Jeff gave him a smack on the shoulder, "you're the best"

"Thanks"

"And also, you're right, Rachel fitted it perfectly"

"She could fit everything" said Blaine, grinning, "it's a shame she's not a Warbler"

"It's a shame you're not New Directions" replied Rachel with a shrug, "but I'm really sorry that you're our competition.. if we were in the same team, we all would be so much better!"

"Yeah, the New Warblers" joked Kurt, "sounds terrible, forget it, it's just a dream.."

"Alright guys, I forgot the cd I wanted you to hear in my car" irrupted Wes, "I'll go take it, you take a minute to rest your vocal chords.."

"Okay!" agreed the Warblers, and some sat down, some began to talking, some texted and some tried very cool dance moves. Rachel and Kurt walked towards the window.

"You were wonderful" she repeated, caressing his cheek, "I'm proud of you"

"This makes my day, princess" thanked Kurt, kissing her hand, "are you having fun?"

"A lot! It is so cool here!"

"It's the same as at Mc Kinley.. but without Mr Schuester's help"

"You don't need help, you guys are great, seriously"

"The New Directions are too" replied Kurt, shrugging.

"Are you kidding?" asked Rachel, raising both of her eyebrows. "The Warblers are rock stars! They love what they do, and so does the entire Dalton Academy! I wish the New Directions were this appreciated.."

"The New Directions are loved"

"By who?"

"By me" answered Kurt, frustrated, "and I wish I could get back with you everyday"

"Oh, Kurt.." Rachel hesitated, then she hugged him and whispered to his ear: "I know you miss us, but this is were you belong now"

"No, it's not. I belong with you and the New Directions"

"The Warblers like you a lot.."

"Really?" asked Kurt, sourly. "Because it seems to me that all the can see is Blaine"

"Listen to me" Rachel stopped hugging him and looked right into his eyes, severely, "don't even think about coming back to Mc Kinley. You're safe here, we might have Mr Schuester, or whatever, but we also have Karofsky, and you're not risking your life because of Blaine, alright?"

Kurt looked down, sighing. She was right, he was safe there, but he was tired of being a Warbler, he missed his old school and friends, and he didn't want to be Rachel's competition at Regionals and Nationals.

"Alright" he whispered, hugging her, "thank you.."

"Don't thank me" she said, stroking his hair, "I didn't do anything. I just want you to be out of trouble"

After the rehearsal, Kurt gave her a ride home. As she arrived, she ran upstairs and took a long shower, her mind full of thoughts.

"I need to do something" she told herself, pouring the herbal essence on her head, "Kurt's clearly unhappy there, and even if the Warblers are nice to him, he's right, the New Directions are his family.."

When she'd worn her pajamas, she sat down on her bed and dialed Kurt's house number.

"Hello?" answered Finn.

"Hi, it's Rachel"

"Oh, uhm, wait, I'll call Kurt.."

"Don't" irrupted Rachel, biting her lips, "I want to talk to you"

"Me?" Finn sounded surprised. "Why?"

"Listen, I'm sorry that he treated you that way, yesterday.. it's just that he's very sad"

"He is, uh?"

"Yeah, and he wants to get back to Mc Kinley"

"He can't" said Finn, firmly, "he wouldn't be safe"

"That's exactly what I told him, but.." Rachel took a deep breath, "I need your help"

"Mine?"

"Yes, and the New Directions' as well"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Finn, interested.

"We have to speak to Karofsky, and make him promise he won't hurt Kurt if he gets back at Mc Kinley"

"You seriously think it will work?"

"No, but we have to try" answered Rachel, sighing, "the others will say it's stupid, and I know you think it too, but you're Kurt's brother, and if they see you act they'll help you"

"You're his girlfriend" observed Finn, "why can't you act first?"

"Because they don't like me!" blurted Rachel, desperate. "They hate me, they will never help me.."

"Don't be so dramatic, you know it's not true"

"Oh, do I? Actually I don't. I'm tired of people calling me dramatic, I say what I think, and what I think is that the New Directions hate me for being better then them"

"Have you ever thought that maybe they don't like you because all you can say is how much better then them you are?" asked Finn with a calm voice.

"Well.. yes" Rachel hesitated, "of course I'm a bit vain and conceited sometimes, but that's what I am, and if they haven't understood and accepted that after 2 years, I don't think they will now that I ask for their help. And also, I don't care if they don't like me, I only care about Kurt, I like him and he's the one who likes me, so I want to help him.."

"That's not true" hissed Finn, "I like you"

"Maybe you did once, you like Quinn now.."

"I'm dating Quinn, but that doesn't mean I don't like you anymore"

"Stop" said Rachel, controlling herself from yelling at him, "don't say anything. I don't want to talk about that, we were talking about Kurt.."

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!" exclaimed Finn, annoyed. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Actually it is!" replied Rachel, furious. "I care for him, and you should too since he's not feeling happy. What kind of brother are you?"

"I care for him, I want him to stay at Mc Kinley so he's safe.."

"You want him to stay at Mc Kinley so you can flirt with me" thought Rachel, but instead she said: "Well, he's safe but also sad!"

"You can't get everything from life"

"You're so selfish, I've never been so disappointed in you"

"Whatever, you like Kurt so much, who cares about me.."

"Don't play the victim!" yelled Rachel. "You were the one who broke up with me, I would have never done it, you were the one who left and ran into Quinn's arms!"

"You cheated on me" replied Finn, angrily "you went away first.."

"Shut up" hissed Rachel, "I don't want Kurt to hear us. Forget about us, move on"

"Fine"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you help me?" asked Rachel, hopeful. "Please"

"Uhm.." Finn hesitated; he wanted his brother to be safe, but he hated how Rachel cared for him, and he didn't even know why since he was dating Quinn. "Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes" repeated Finn, sighing, "I'll help you"

"Oh, thank you so much!" exclaimed Rachel, relieved. "I'll think of something and tell you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright"

"Goodnight, Finn!"

"Goodnight, Rachel.." he hanged up, turned around and walked upstairs. He hadn't noticed Kurt eavesdropping from the living room.


	22. And I'm telling you I ain't going

It was half past 2 in the morning, and Rachel was having a beautiful dream, when her mobile rang. She turned on the light and answered with a faint voice: "Uhm, hello?"

"Hi, princess, it's Kurt"

"Kurt?" Rachel checked the time to see if it was morning and she was late for school, but it was definitely not morning, and she was definitely not late for school. "What's up?"

"You were asleep, weren't you?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes, I was, but don't worry.. is something wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep.." Kurt hesitated; he had been thinking about what he had heard, but he didn't want to upset Rachel. "I.. I heard Finn talking to you on the phone before, and I.."

"You eavesdropped?" she asked accusatorily.

"Well, yeah" admitted Kurt, "but I didn't do it on purpose, I mean, I heard him say hello to you, so I thought you were going to ask for me, but then you didn't and I.. I was just curious"

"I understand" said Rachel, biting her lips, "I think I would have done the same"

"Good" he replied, a bit relieved, "but there's still something that we should talk about"

"Yeah, I know"

"Something that Finn said really upset me"

"I figured" Rachel's voice suddenly sweetened: he was jealous!

"He still likes you, right?" asked Kurt, embittered.

"He sort of.. possibly.. does"

"Then I'm not cool with it" Kurt took a deep sigh, "and I want you to be as far from him as you can"

"What?" Rachel was dazed; that's not exactly what she'd expected. "But we see each other everyday at school, we are in glee club together.. not to mention that we are the lead singers!"

"It sounds like you spend more time with him than with me"

"Come on, that's not true. And if it was, who cares? I like you"

"I care!" blurted Kurt. "Since he's obviously not over you, I'm not gonna let him steal you away from me!"

"Wow, I thought you trusted me a little more than this" said Rachel, incredulous, "that's pretty offensive, you know?"

"Don't take this personally, of course I trust you, I just don't trust him.."

"Whatever! If he even touched me with one finger, I would stop him, don't you think?"

"But what if he kisses you?" asked Kurt, shyly.

"I'll push him away"

"What if you realize that you enjoy the kiss before pushing him away?"

"Oh, Gosh.." huffed Rachel, sitting up in her bed, "I'm going to say it once and I don't want to say it ever again, okay? I don't care about Finn. I don't care about anyone but you, and I used to like seeing you jealous because it was kind of sweet and funny, but if this upsets you so much that you eavesdrop and you can't sleep and you call me at 3 in the morning, then it's not fun anymore"

"You're right.." Kurt's voice cracked; she really sounded mad. "Don't be angry, please, don't.. don't break up with me"

"I don't want to break up with you!" yelled Rachel, desperate. "I don't want to and I'll never do it! Jeez, Kurt, don't you get it that you're making me feel terrible? It's like I was the mean dictator and you the little defenseless puppy.. why are you so scared that I would break up with you?"

"Because I don't want to lose you.."

"And I'm telling you that you won't!"

"I know but.. Finn's your first love" whispered Kurt, "and everyone knows that first loves last forever"

"That's stupid" hissed Rachel, "people say that when they can't actually get over their first love, but I am over him, and I want you to believe me when I say that I only want you!"

"It's just that you're the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life and I never wanna lose you"

"Again, I'm not going anywhere" Rachel was calmer now; his words really were beautiful, "okay?"

"Well.." Kurt hesitated, "okay. I'm sorry for being paranoid"

"It's fine. I'm your first girlfriend after all"

"Yes, and hopefully the last"

"Hopefully? How's that so, you're breaking up with me?" replied Rachel, sarcastically.

"You're not that lucky, princess" joked Kurt, "I guess we should both be asleep now"

"I was, but a stupid frog woke me up"

"What a shame"

"Nah, it was a lovely distraction" said Rachel, tenderly, "but I really need to sleep"

"Me too" said Kurt, smiling on the phone, "goodnight, princess"

"Goodnight, prince" and she hanged up. Then, they both had beautiful dreams.


	23. Last time around

"Okay, the assignment for today was 'second chances', right?" asked Mr Schuester as everyone had sat down.

"Yes, and I have the perfect song.." answered Mercedes, but she was interrupted by Finn.

"Can I sing my song first?" he asked jazzily. "Please, it's really cool"

"Alright, if it's so important for you" said Mr Schuester, "I'm sure you won't mind, will you Mercedes?"

"Not at all" she lied, faking a smile.

"Thanks" Finn gave her a quick smile, then he walked to the drums and he began to play.

"He's going to sing about me" Rachel heard Quinn tell Santana, "you know, us getting back together.."

With a shrug, Rachel focused on Finn, who had started singing:

"Walk in the room,  
>I'm a man on a mission.<br>You're standing there and I feel that connection.."

"Okay" Rachel told herself, "he maybe singing to Quinn, but he's definitely staring at me, and it's awful"

"I break the ice and I ask what your name is" continued Finn, "then I recall that we already did this,  
>some how I missed it..<br>Keep on moving like you did last summer,  
>when the grass was greener<br>and your hair was longer,  
>if you become familiar with another in town<br>don't forget about the fun that we had  
>last time around!"<p>

"Oh my Gosh" thought Rachel, touching her hair, "he's completely insane!"

"You walk around with your new man, new band" sang Finn, giving her penetrating glares, "you think it's over but I'm just getting started,  
>I try to call but you don't ever answer,<br>I'd let you go but your all that I'm after,  
>can't you remember?"<p>

"Poor, naive girl" Rachel peeked Quinn's satisfied expression, "he's going to break her heart.. well, he would if she had one"

"Keep on moving like you did last summer,  
>when the grass was greener<br>and your hair was longer.  
>If you become familiar with another in town,<br>don't forget about the fun that we had  
>last time around!"<p>

"I wish he stopped grinning like that.. it's creepy" the more Rachel tried to avoid Finn's look, the more he stared at her. It was actually so obvious that she couldn't believe Quinn hadn't slapped him yet.

"Last time around!" yelled Finn, beating hard his drums. "Don't forget about it, baby!  
>If you become familiar with another in town,<br>don't forget about the fun that we had  
>last time around!"<p>

"Good job, Finn" congratulated Mr Schuester, "that song is a masterpiece. It's not really about second chances, but.. we'll get there. Well done"

"Thanks Mr Shue" replied Finn, giving Rachel one last smirky glare before walking back to his chair.

"You were great" said Quinn, kissing him on the cheek, "but you should get your eyes checked.. you didn't look at me once, it seemed like you were singing that to Berry"

"Really?" asked Finn, sarcastically. "That's weird, isn't it, Rachel?"

"Very" lied Rachel, turning around and giving him a forced smile, "but I'm sure Quinn knows how much you love her and that you would never sing to any other girl unless it was Jesse McCartney's 'Tell her', don't you Quinn?"

"I don't know that song" she replied, shrugging, "but, yes, I know he loves me. Thank you for finally understanding that and for giving up on him"

"No problem" Rachel gave her a compassionate look and turned back around.

"Okay, Mercedes" said Mr Schuester, "you can sing us your song now"

"Finally" she snorted, standing up and leaving a half-drooling Sam staring at her back.

Once again, Rachel thought Mercedes' voice was wonderful, but not better then hers. One thing that actually worried her was that she couldn't write the song for Regionals. The time was running out, and she still had to get Kurt back at Mc Kinley before that. So, when the lesson was over and everyone was about to leave, she stood near Mr Schuester and said: "Guys, I have something important to say"

"What, you finally wrote the first three words of your song?" asked Mercedes, sourly. "Wow, impressive"

"Would you stop that?" blurted Rachel, angrily. "You're being immature"

"And you're being selfish. If you cared about us you would let someone write the damn song"

"Shut up, okay? What I'm about to tell you is more important than that.."

"More important then Regionals?" asked Tina, raising her eyebrows.

"No, but is concerns Regionals" replied Rachel with a half smile, "I think that we need Kurt to win this year"

"Why, we have plenty of girls singing here, don't we?" joked Puck.

"Not funny, Noah"

"It's actually funny" said Finn, grinning.

"Again, you're the worst brother on Earth" Rachel looked at him with her hands on her hips, "anyway, we need Kurt's voice, and even if we didn't, we can't deny how much we miss him"

"If he wasn't your boyfriend, you wouldn't care at all" observed Quinn, wrinkling her nose, "but it's true, or at least for me, I do miss him"

"And his voice's a must" added Artie, "you girls can't sing quite as well as Kurt"

"Except for me" Mercedes and Rachel spoke in unison.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Santana. "I'm way better than Hummel. Every time he sings, my hair extensions flop down, and dogs just go crazy. Seriously, he's like an ultrasound whistle"

"Lord Tubbington ate one of those once" said Brittany, pointlessly, "he kept whistling for days, but we couldn't hear it, so we didn't know. Then my cousins came to visit us and brought their dog MrChock, and when Lord Tubbington licked his butt, he ran away and we didn't find him until late at night"

"Interesting" lied Rachel, "but can we please get back to Kurt?"

"What else do we have to say about that?" Tina seemed confused. "He's not coming back here as long as Karofsky goes around bullying people"

"That's the point. We have to talk to him"

"If by 'talk' you mean hit, I'm out of it" replied Sam, "the last time I got a black eye, and it wasn't easy to explain to my little brothers"

"No, we won't use violence this time" assured Rachel, "we'll convince him that his bad attitude won't be accepted anymore because from now on we'll look after Kurt and we'll escort him everywhere"

"It makes sense" commented Puck, "why didn't you think about it before he left?"

"I don't know.."

"It's because he wasn't your boyfriend before" said Mercedes, with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, that's it" Rachel took a deep breath and looked at her intensively, "you're mad at me, I get it, but you're being immature and I'm sick of it. You're right, he wasn't my boyfriend, and maybe I'm selfish and stuff, but you're not any better than me. You can't stand the fact that I'm writing the song that you want to write so bad"

Rachel hesitated; it was hard for to say it, but she continued: "Although, you're right.. I'm not doing it very well. Maybe I'm not inspired enough to write it, so.. I think you should write it instead"

"Really?" asked Mercedes, shocked.

"Yes. If that's okay for Mr Schuester.."

"Fine with me" he replied with a smile.

"That's settled then" said Rachel with a shrug.

"Thank.. thank you" Mercedes was beaming, "I appreciate that"

"Come on, hug me!" and they ended up laughing, tightened together.


	24. Man down

As the bell rang, Rachel took a deep breath and walked towards Karofsky.

"Hello, Dave" she greeted politely.

"Why are you talking to me, lesbo-pixie?" he replied with an evil grin.

"I just want you to know that Kurt is coming back to Mc Kinley"

"Your girlfriend? Really? You must be excited!"

"I am, actually" said Rachel, ignoring his sarcasm, "but I wouldn't be if I were you"

"Why?" asked Karofsky, with fake pounting face.

"Because I'm not gonna let you hurt him, talk to him or even let you get close to him. And I'm not alone"

"I'm shaking in fear!"

"Don't play cool, Dave, Kurt has the whole glee club on his side!"

"So I have to worry about him, you and that jackass of his brother.. now I'm in trouble" joked Karofsky, wicked, "oh, wait, that's right, you also have Handy and his dumb cheerleader girl. Impressive"

"You know, I pity you" said Rachel, shaking her head dramatically, "you feel lonely and confused, so you hope that acting like this everyone will think that you're a tough boy, but the truth is that you're a coward, and a bully, and you're going to pay for it"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning. Luckily, I'm not like you, I don't go around threatening people to kill them, but I want it to be clear: if you even try to touch Kurt, you'll get hurt, and not only physically"

"Whatever" Karosfky shrugged, still grinning, "I have better things to do than talk to you and your band of misfits"

"Fine" replied Rachel, forcing a smile, "have a good day"

Karofsky didn't say anything, he quickly walked away, leaving her near the lockers. Meanwhile, Finn was walking towards her.

"Were you just talking to Karofsky?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes" she affirmed, "I warned him to stay away from Kurt"

"Are you insane? You could've got hurt!"

"Now, in a crowded hall?" asked Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, you never know" stuttered Finn, "never mind. Why did you do that? I thought we were supposed to do it all together"

"I just needed to know you would support me if Karofsky ever hurts Kurt, but I can scare him myself"

"Scare him?"

"Don't be sarcastic" Rachel smiled and hit him with her elbow, "I told him we'll make him pay and he just went away, but I'm pretty sure he won't do anything to Kurt now"

"It's not like I don't trust your terrifying menacing ability" joked Finn, "but I think it's not easy. I mean, we'd already scared him by attacking him in the locker room.."

"Yes, but Kurt left right after that, so we don't know how good the 'threaten modality' is, do we?"

"Uhm, I guess not"

"And it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Probably yes" Finn hesitated, "but.. what if Kurt gets hurt? Is it really worth the risk?"

"He won't get hurt" replied Rachel, determined, "I'm sure this is going to work"

"But.."

"No 'buts', Finn"

"And no 'what ifs'?" he asked with a half smile.

"Exactly" answered Rachel, nodding, "I have the feeling Karofsky's learned his lesson.. or, eventually, he will anyway.."

Her words were interrupted by Kurt's loud greeting.

"Hey, princess!" he was waving at her, walking through the hallway.

"Kurt!" exclaimed Rachel, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could reply, Karofsky came out of nowhere and approached him.

"Oh no" whispered Rachel, starting running towards them, Finn following her.

"Welcome back, homo" said Karofsky, quickly punching Kurt's stomach and disappearing somewhere among the crowd.

"Oh my Gosh!" Rachel finally reached Kurt, who was on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" he looked up and took the hand Finn was offering him to stand up.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright, really.. it was just unexpected, seriously, I'm fine.."

He kept repeating that because Rachel's face was twisted with anger.

"I warned him" she said, her voice shaking, "I warned him not to touch him"

"Rachel, it's okay.. I'm not hurt.."

"I had just warned him!" she yelled, and walked away, looking for Karofsky everywhere. She finally spotted him near the fountain.

"You!" blurted Rachel, running toward him. "I told you! And you didn't listen!"

"I was just saying hello to your girlfriend" replied Karosfky, smirking, "I didn't want to be unpolite"

"You have to stop it!" she was furious; she took all her strengths and pushed him against the fountain.

"Woah.."

"I hate you so much!" yelled Rachel, keeping hitting him, punching him and slapping him everywhere her hands could slip. "You're violent and mean, you don't deserve to be with normal people! You're dangerous, they shouldn't let you do this! I hate you!"

"Rachel, stop.." said Finn, armless. He and Kurt had followed her and they were staring at her, dazed and partially scared.

"Why should I stop?" her voice cracked, her eyes were filled with tears. "He never stops bullying the others, right? I warned him and he didn't listen, I'm tired of being nice, he deserves to be treated as bad as he treats everyone else!"

"Please, stop!" Kurt grabbed her waists and took her back, while she kept punching the air.

"Let me go!" yelled Rachel.

"You're insane!" said Karofsky, touching his bleeding nose.

"I warned you!" she repeated, Kurt's hands still clutched at her hips.

"Go to hell!" Karofsky turned around and walked to the toilets, probably to wash the blood away.

"Jeez" whispered Finn, his widened eyes staring at Rachel, "you're.. you've really given him a lesson, haven't you?"

"He's a jerk" she shrugged, then looked at Kurt, groping every part of his body, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied, smiling in admiration.

"He's really getting on my nerves, I can't stand him at all!"

"We got that" commented Finn and Kurt in unison.

"I hope he understands now that I'm not kidding" continued Rachel, shaking with rage, "because if he ever touches you again.."

"You'll make him pay, we see it" irrupted Finn, nodding. Then he looked at Kurt and asked: "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I just wanted to say hi" he answered with a tiny shrug.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Finn raised his eyebrow.

"There's the break now, so I took my car.. I'm here, anyway"

"The break is almost over" observed Rachel, calming down a bit, "maybe you should go.."

"You're right" agreed Kurt, sadly, "will you walk with me to my car?"

"Of course. See you later, Finn" and they walked away together.

"Are you okay?" asked Kurt, noticing the frown on her face.

"Don't worry about me, you're the one who was on the floor two minutes ago!" blurted Rachel, still irritated.

"I told you, I'm fine!"

"He punched your stomach, you're not fine"

"He really saved his strength" joked Kurt with a tender smile.

"Stop it.." Rachel weakly tried to hit his arm, her voice cracking again.

"Oh, princess" Kurt stopped her hands by the wrists and hugged her tightly, "you are very sweet, but you shouldn't.."

"Don't tell me I shouldn't have done it" hissed Rachel, her face pressed to his chest, "since no one was taking this seriously, I had to handle this. I know I said I didn't want to use violence, but he just wouldn't listen!"

"I know, I know" whispered Kurt, closing his eyes, "I understand why you did it.. and I thank you"

"Don't thank me" Rachel stopped hugging him, "I want you to come back here as much as you do, so I must protect you"

"How chivalrous" Kurt gave her a quick smile, "you are one brave princess. Thank God you didn't have a gun"

"I would definitely shoot him down"

"I figured. You kind of.. scared me and Finn"

"Shut up"

"Seriously!" exclaimed Kurt. "I'd never seen you like that"

"I hope you'll never see me like that anymore" observed Rachel, "so it means he'll have finally left you alone.."

"Look, I think he'd be crazy if he ever approached me again"

"Whatever, I just want you to be safe.. but I want you to be here with me"

"I do too.. I'm asking my dad tonight"

"Do you think he'll agree?" asked Rachel, biting her lips.

"I think so" answered Kurt, shrugging, "Dalton Academy is so expensive he won't mind.."

"But he wants you to be safe as well!"

"Of course, I mean, he certainly does, but he also likes Mc Kinley better, so I think he'll be okay with it.."

"Call me as soon as he tells you, alright?"

"Promise" Kurt kissed her and then he jumped into his car and drove back to his school.


	25. She's always a woman

"Hello?"

"Hey princess, it's me"

"Kurt!" exclaimed Rachel, pressing her phone to her ear really hard, not miss a word he was about to say. "What did he say? Please, tell me he said yes, please, please!"

"Calm down" replied Kurt, amused, "yes, he did, he said I can go back to Mc Kinley"

"Yes! Long live Burt!" Rachel's enthusiasm caused Kurt to bust out laughing.

"I don't get it" she said, confused, "aren't you excited? I'm about to write that damn song for glee and dedicate it to your dad"

"Of course I'm excited, it's just that you're funny"

"Because I said 'long live'? As a 'princess' I'm used to hearing that, you should know that, you call me princess everyday" joked Rachel, pleased by the fact she had made him laugh.

"Actually, they say 'long live' to kings and queens" objected Kurt, "but I didn't mean that.. you really are amazing, Rachel, and I always thought that, but today I realized how true it is. No one had ever confronted Karofsky to protect me, especially like that.. not that I wanted you to punch him and stuff, but you were great anyway. You showed everyone what you can do, besides your diva abilities"

"My diva abilities?" echoed Rachel, raising her eyebrow. "You sound like Mercedes"

"No, no, what I meant to say is that you always complain about how people think you're selfish and how they don't like you.. and I think it's.. possibly true. I mean, I like you more than all of them put together, and I know that you're not selfish at all because I knew you'd fight for me even before you hit Karofsky today.. but they didn't. And now they know. They know that you can't just sing, act, or dance, or whatever"

"You forgot cry on demand"

"And boast about how many things you can do" added Kurt, sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Come on, I'm joking. Well, you actually do that a lot.."

"I hate modest people" explained Rachel, avidly, "I mean, if you can do something why the hell would you shut up and let someone else take your role, when you know you could do it 10 times better and you just decide to be irrationally shy?"

"That makes sense.."

"Of course it does. I've practiced a lot and worked hard to be able to do all the things I can do now, and I'm not gonna let anyone tear me down. Maybe I'm a bit presumptuous, but they can't tell me to stop after all the efforts I had to make, and I'm proud to believe in myself. I mean, look at all the other girls, Santana, for example. She looks so full of herself, but the truth is that she has plenty of fears and hidden defects that she won't let out because she likes feeling like the queen of the school only because she's wearing a damn cheerleader suit"

"Okay, calm down" hissed Kurt, impressed but too tired to understand Rachel's weird logic, "I never said I didn't like your self-security, I actually admire it. Maybe I didn't last year, but I certainly do now, so don't worry, I know how great you can be, with or without a microphone in your hands, and they do too now"

"They?" repeated Rachel, dejected. "There was no one from glee club, apart from Finn. Nobody knows, and nobody will know. I doubt Karofsky would tell the world a girl hit him, right?"

"We were in a crowded hallway, some people saw it"

"Yeah, but they're not in glee club, they certainly won't tell Tina, or Puck, or.." she huffed, "Mercedes"

"Why are you so stuck on her?" asked Kurt.

"Because I had to let her write the song"

"What?"

"Yes, she's right, I wasn't going to write it any soon, and we need it for Regionals"

"You can still write one about my dad" joked Kurt.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Rachel, laughing out loud. "You don't want me to get there and punch you, do you?"

"Of course not" replied Kurt, smiling on the phone, "well, princess, I'm really tired, I'm going to bed"

"Fine, me too. Don't you dare call me again at 3 o'clock in the morning"

"Actually, it was half past 2"

"Whatever. Goodnight, Kurt"

"Long live, princess Rachel!"

"Idiot" said Rachel, before hanging up the phone with a grin on her face.

Kurt was happy too. He put his mobile down on his bedside table and he walked out of his bedroom to wash his teeth, but on his way to the bathroom he met Finn.

"Hi" he said, trying to enter the room, but Finn was standing in front of the door, "can you please move aside?"

"You do realize that Karofsky isn't going to leave you alone, right?" he asked baldly.

"I hope so. You saw yourself how Rachel manages it"

"That's even worse. Do you think that he couldn't handle a short girl who punches like a baby rabbit?"

"She seemed pretty dangerous to me" replied Kurt, coldly.

"Obviously, you fight like a grown rabbit"

"Can you please go?"

"You can't go back to Mc Kinley, Kurt" Finn ignored his question again, "you know that Karofsky won't stop bullying you because of Rachel, she's a girl, after all"

"What the hell, Finn!" blurted Kurt, irritated. "What do you think, that I will always let her punch him for me and that I'll hide under her skirt?"

"You're not gonna hurt him, that's what I think. I think you're too good to intentionally hurt someone, even if they hurt you bad, and so you shouldn't switch school because you won't be safe if you do"

"Rubbish, you don't want me to switch school so I can't see you flirting with Rachel"

"That's a lie, I care for you, you're my brother"

"Yes, but you care for her more, don't you?"

"I.." Finn hesitated, "I don't want either of you to get hurt, so you'd better stay where you are and not mess things up"

"Dalton is very expensive" commented Kurt, pointlessly, "my dad says it's okay if I want to go back at Mc Kinley, as long as I'm safe"

"But you're not!"

"I told him about Rachel and the glee club, how you would.. protect me"

"I can't believe Burt fell for that"

"I couldn't either, but he did. So get lost, I need to brush my teeth"

Finn didn't move for a second, speechless, then he huffed and walked to his bedroom.


	26. Been there

Less then two weeks later, Kurt had gone back to Mc Kinley, and his friends from glee club were celebrating him in the afternoon.

"So, we've organised a party for you" explained Mr Schuester, holding a dark colored slushie, "because we're very happy to have you back"

"Very" echoed Rachel, hugging him, "you can't imagine how much we've missed you"

"As much as I've missed you, I suppose" replied Kurt with a smile, taking the slushie Quinn was giving him.

"We've also prepared a song!" exclaimed Mercedes, after taking a long sip of hers.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You're so sweet.." Kurt was almost moved by his friends' attentions, "I can't wait to hear it"

"Let's not make him wait, alright guys?" asked Puck, putting down his slushie.

"You're right, Noah" agreed Rachel, walking to the center of the room. Everyone approached her, Puck, Sam and Artie holding their guitars, and Finn walked to his drums. They began to play, and Rachel to sing:

"Do you remember when we used to sit and wonder  
>what it was like on the other side,<br>we would stay up and think about it all night.  
>Was the green much greener<br>and did they get a lot of sunshine?"

"Did they get a lot of sunshine?" echoed Mercedes, smiling to Rachel.

"We used to list all" sang Tina, slowly swinging her body, "all the things we wanted from life,  
>the fame, the fortune, the money to buy a rollercoaster ride.<br>So young and clueless,  
>we never appreciated what we had"<p>

"Never appreciated what we had" Santana backed her up.

"Well, I've been there" sang the boys, "oh, and it wasn't all that.."

"They don't have" sang Brittany and Artie, while she wheeled him around, "half the things that we know have"

"I've been there" Quinn and Finn were holding hands, but her smile was definitely bigger than his, "turns out we kinda had it alright, the grass is no greener on the other side"

"The grass is no green on the other side" sang Puck, playing the guitar, "oh, no, no.."

Rachel sat down next to Kurt and continued to sing: "I have to tell you, just in case you wonder why  
>I've been gone for a while,<br>'cause it took me that long to see the bigger round.."

"Life's more complicated" sang Mercedes, as Sam let her touch some random strings of his guitar, "each day that passes by.."

"Each day that passes by" echoed Tina and Mike, "now I realize I don't need to drop that fast"

"I'm not gonna analyze" Quinn and Finn again "before today goes, now it isn't gonna last"

"And whatever's happened, I wouldn't take a minute back" Santana gave a quick gaze at Artie and Brittany, singing "I wouldn't take a single minute back.."

"Well, I've been there" all together, "and it wasn't all that.  
>They don't have half the things that we know have,<br>I've been there, it turns out we kinda had it alright,  
>the grass is no greener on the other side"<p>

"The grass is no greener on the other side" repeated Rachel, taking Kurt's hands and walking with to the center f the room, "no, the grass is no greener on the other side! Now I'm back to tell you.."

"I've come back to ask you" sang the girls, "to walk with me down memory lane"

"I remember" sang Finn and Rachel, "do you remember?"

"Do you remember?" she repeated, avoiding his penetrating stare.

"Do you remember?" echoed everyone, "Well, I've been there, and it wasn't all that.  
>They don't have half the things that we know have,<br>I've been there, it turns out we kinda had it alright,  
>the grass is no greener on the other side"<p>

"The grass is no greener on the other side" Rachel finished singing in a whisper, then she hugged Kurt, and they all imitated her.

"Group hug!" exclaimed Mr Schuester, approaching his kids.

"Thank you" said Kurt, wiping his tears, "you're lovely, I really liked the song"

"We wanted you to know that we're not mad at you for leaving us" explained Quinn, smiling, "we know you weren't safe here"

"And probably you still aren't" commented Finn, looking away.

"Shut up" said Rachel, caressing Kurt's cheek, "of course he's safe. And he's happy too"

"You couldn't leave us" added Tina, excited, "you're one of the first members!"

"It's true, you belong with us" Artie raised both of his thumbs, "so welcome back"

"Thanks" repeated Kurt, wrinkling his nose, "but if there's one thing that I remember about the New Directions is that the always work hard.. so, what are we performing at Regionals?"

"That's the spirit!" agreed Mr Schuester. "So, we haven't got an original song yet.. but we were thinking about a duet as first performance"

"Who leads?"

"Take a guess" answered Santana, sourly, "Ugly Berry, of course, and her potato boyfriend"

"Finn's not her boyfriend anymore" objected Quinn, firmly, "he's _mine_"

"Oh, please, you two are so gonna break up again" huffed Santana, flapping her hand, "and he's going to cry on Berry's shoulder"

"That's really none of your business" said Rachel, frowning, before speaking to Kurt, "Finn and I are doing the duet, anyway. We're singing 'Make a wave', a beautiful song originally sung by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato for charity"

"That's.. cute" commented Kurt, trying to hide his jealousy, "I mean, I know that song, and.. I think you'll do great. Your voice is as powerful as Demi's"

"Are you kidding? Mine's so much better, I can hit every high note greatly"

"Yeah, Kurt, are you kidding?" asked Mercedes, sarcastically.

"Oh, well.." Rachel shrugged; she didn't want to fight. "We're doing 'Make a wave', anyway"

"Cool" Kurt smiled, rubbing her arm, "I guess I'll just sing backup"

"We'll all do" replied Tina, pointing at Quinn, Santana, Brittany, the guys and herself.

"Me too" added Mercedes, annoyed, "but I get to sing the high note that your diva girlfriend here can't hit, in the end.."

"I, I can!" exclaimed Rachel, indignant. "I can hit it marvelously, but Mr Schuester thinks that it would be a shame if you didn't get at least that.."

"Wake up, white girl, it was a kind way to tell you that you ain't that good"

"Rubbish, isn't it Mr Schuester?"

"Of course, Rachel" he answered, bored, "Mercedes, please, stop being nasty to her, you're both great"

"Why can't I lead sing, then?" she asked angrily.

"Because you must focus on the song to write now, and besides your voice doesn't go well with Finn's as Rachel's.."

"Who says he has to lead sing every time?" asked Sam, calmly. Everyone looked at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "I-I mean, if Mercedes was the leading singer, I could lead sing with her.. our voices are great together"

"So do Brittany and mine" observed Artie.

"I actually think Finn's voice sounds better with mine.." added Quinn with a weird grimace.

"Okay, guys, listen" hissed Mr Schuester, "you're not being honest. This is not about singing with your girlfriends and boyfriends, alright? Duets are not about working with someone we love, it's about doing something we love with someone. We all love singing in here, so all you have to do is deal with the fact that some voices work better together than others. Rachel and Finn are being really admirable, singing together after what they've gone through"

"Yes, we definitely are" agreed Rachel, nodding furiously, "we are aware that our voices are perfect in unison, but it's the only thing that works for us" and she gave him a firm look.

"Yeah" he muttered, shrugging, "it's true.."

"Anyway" continued Rachel, "I wouldn't mind to change partner for awhile.. for example, Kurt.."

"Too easy" irrupted Quinn, "if you can change your partner, why can't Finn as well?"

"Because if you lead sing for us, we are screwed" answered Santana, "I should do that, I don't care who with"

"It's not a solo, it's a duet" meddled Mercedes, "your voice might sound good on its own, but Sam's right, ours work like a charm together.."

"Guys, enough!" yelled Mr Schuester, looking disappointed. "I decide who sings at Regionals, and I've made up my mind. Can't you see you're ruining the Kurt's party?"

"Fine" huffed all the girls in unison.

"I'll consider your ideas, anyway" continued Mr Shuester, "especially Mercedes and Sam's duet"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"And Rachel and Kurt's"

Rachel jumped up and hugged him again; when they broke apart, she couldn't help but notice Finn's frustrated face, and feel a little sad for him.


	27. I won't say I'm in love

"I can't believe you got an A, that test was impossible!" exclaimed Kurt, as he and Rachel walked out of their math classroom.

"That explains why I didn't get A+" she replied with a grin.

"What a bighead" joked Kurt, holding her hand, "I hate how you're great at everything, and at the same time I love that about you"

"Aw" Rachel giggled and kissed his cheek, "that's nice. Okay, listen, if you need help with maths, you could come over to my house today after school and we could study together.."

"Sounds great" said Kurt, winking, "I'll be there at 5"

"Five? How about 4?" proposed Rachel, opening her locker to pick up some books.

"Four, perfect"

"What class do you have now?"

"Uhm, English"

"I have French"

"I know" Kurt smiled and showed her a paper with Rachel's timetable and some little heart written on it.

"Wow, you've got my timetable?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah.. why, do you think it's creepy?" his smiled turned into a worried expression.

"No! I think it's adorable"

"You do? I mean, you would tell me if I did something that upsets you, right?"

"Of course!"

The bell rang, and Rachel couldn't find the words to say what was really going through her mind; she liked Kurt a lot, but his constant fear of her rage didn't make her comfortable. She had told him before that she liked him and he didn't have to doubt about that, but lately she had felt some changes in their relationship: she didn't like him anymore. It wasn't like the old times, when every time she saw him her heart skipped a beat, and she used to think he had the cutest puppy-face and she wanted to cuddle him all day, no. Now, every time she saw him she simply felt like taking his hand and running away from everything, her heart didn't just skip a beat, it practically over raced. Rachel always refused to admit it even to herself, but she was in love with Kurt. In fact, they always talked about how much they 'liked' each other, like the word 'love' was taboo, but it was a big effort for her to make.

"I have to go now" said Kurt, as the bell stopped ringing, "see you later"

"Yes, bye" Rachel gave him a quick kiss and then walked to the opposite direction. She was in the same French class as Finn, so it was no surprise when they met in front of the door.

"Hi" he greeted, opening the door for her, "aftrè vous"

"Après" corrected Rachel with a tiny smile, "it's 'après vous'. Thanks, anyway"

"No problem"

She walked in and sat down near the window, and she saw Finn hesitantly following her, looking at the desk next to hers.

"Won't you sit down?" asked Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" he replied, letting his bag down, "I didn't know if it's okay.."

"Quinn doesn't have French with us"

"I didn't know it's okay for you"

"Why should I mind?"

"Because you're dating my brother" mumbled Finn, pointlessly. He playing the victim was too dramatic even for Rachel to stand.

"So I can't talk, laugh or sit next to any other guy?" she asked, somehow managing to sound calm.

"I'm not just some guy, I'm your ex boyfriend"

"Ex, Finn, that's the point!"

"No, boyfriend is the point" insisted Finn, looking at her like if she was crazy, "Kurt gets madly jealous every time we even say hi to each other because he knows there was chemistry between us and thinks there still is"

"He's wrong" asserted Rachel, opening her French book.

"I don't think so"

"I do"

"I don't understand.. you practically begged me to get back with you, and suddenly you're not interested? Not even a little bit?"

"Stop it, will you? That's right, I loved you, but you were too proud to forgive me and I had to move on, so leave me alone"

"I wasn't proud, I was hurt.."

"I was too" said Rachel, firmly, "maybe even more than you. The fact is that you chose to break up with me because of your stupid pride and didn't give me a second chance.."

"My stupid pride?" repeated Finn, dazed. "You're the most proud, arrogant, selfish person I know! You love yourself so much that it's weird you still have something left to actually care about someone else"

"Oh, I'm sorry! If I'm such a terrible person then why would you wanna be with me?"

"I don't know, okay? This is confusing.."

"You are making it confusing, Finn"

"No, listen, I know you, alright?" just by the way he spoke, Rachel could see he was really confused. "I knew you were like that when I decided I wanted to be with you, I accepted that and I made a mistake breaking up with you.."

"You had decided a lot of things" hissed Rachel, "you had sworn you would have never broken up with me, but then you did"

"Okay, so I made a couple of mistakes.."

"No, Finn, those are not mistakes, those are important decisions, you don't just break up and then regret it. It doesn't work like that"

"I can't believe it's really over" said Finn, running a hand through his hair, desperate, "I mean, in my head I keep telling myself that we'll get back eventually"

"I don't know what will happen" replied Rachel, sincere, "but right now I don't feel anything for you, and I love.. I love spending time with Kurt, I like him a lot and I'm not planning a break up, so all I can say to you is to move on. You've a beautiful girlfriend who seems to be really into you, and you have to like her.. I mean, Quinn was your first girlfriend, you don't need me to remind you these things.."

"No, I don't" Finn sighed, looking down at his pencil case. He was about to say something else, when the teacher finally entered the room.

"Bonjour, les enfants!" she greeted, walking to her desk. "Desolée, je suis en retard.. j'étais en train de corriger vos devoirs"

Rachel tried not to laugh when Finn put on a 'what-the-hell-did-she-say?' face. His question was fast answered as the teacher distributed everyone their tests.

"You didn't even open your book, did you, Mr Hudson?" she asked sourly, putting down on his desk a paper full of red signs.

"I did, Madame" answered Finn, frowning, "I just don't get French"

"Obviously. Miss Berry, wonderful job" she smiled when she gave Rachel her test, perfectly done, without a single error. "You should help Mr Hudson study some time.."

"Thanks" replied Rachel, ignoring the last comment. She beamed: she had got an A+! Finn huffed, as the teacher began to explain 'le subjonctif', which he couldn't understand a word of. At the end of the lesson, his mood was even worse then when Rachel had told him to get over her. On the other hand, she couldn't be any happier. She waited for Kurt and then he gave her ride home.

"Okay, so I'll see you later" she said getting out of his car, "I think it's the perfect day to put on a movie and not watch it.."

"Great, because you promised to help me with math" observed Kurt, grinning.

"Oh, please. Who are we kidding? We'll end up crying over Mufasa's death, cuddling on the sofa"

"I though you said 'not watch the movie'.. how come we'll end up like that?"

"It's Disney, Kurt" replied Rachel, her hands on er hips, "you can't put on a Disney cartoon and not watch it.. that's bad"

"You know what else is bad? Me taking an F in the next math test"

"You're obsessed with maths!"

"You offered to help me!" objected Kurt, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Fine" huffed Rachel with a half smile, "but I know you don't really wanna study"

"Of course I don't, but I have to"

"Alright, see you at 4, then"

"Yes, bye, princess"

"Don't forget the book, at least!" she yelled jokingly as Kurt drove away.

As she had predicted, they didn't study that day, and they actually ended up watching a Disney cartoon. When Megara sang 'I won't say I'm in love', Rachel couldn't help but staring at Kurt, while her heart was racing within her chest.

"What?" he asked, noticing she wasn't looking at the tv screen.

"What?" repeated Rachel, raffishly.

"Don't you like the movie?"

"Yes, of course.."

"Why are you looking at me then?"

"Because I like you more" she answered, shrugging. A big smile crossed his face, and he kissed her passionately. Obviously, they didn't watch Hercules 'till the end.


	28. I'm no Superman

"Do you hear me?" sang Kurt, holding Rachel's hand, " I'm talking to you,  
>across the water, across the deep blue ocean,<br>under the open sky, oh my.. baby I'm trying"

"Boy, I hear you in my dreams" sang Rachel, beaming, "I feel your whisper across the sea,  
>I keep you with me in my heart,<br>you make it easier when life gets hard.."

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
>lucky to have been where I have been,<br>lucky to be coming home again" they sang in perfect unison, slowly swinging their bodies, "ooh, ooh, ooh..  
>They don't know how long it takes<br>waiting for a love like this.  
>Every time we say goodbye<br>I wish we had one more kiss,  
>I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will..<br>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
>lucky to have been where I have been,<br>lucky to be coming home again.."

"And so I'm sailing through the sea" sang Kurt, squeezing Rachel's hand, "to an island where we'll meet,  
>you'll hear the music fill the air,<br>I'll put a flower in your hair.."

"Though the breezes, through trees" she replied, caressing his cheek, "move so pretty, you're all I see,  
>as the world keeps spinning 'round,<br>you hold me right here, right now.."

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend" again, together, "lucky to have been where I have been,  
>lucky to be coming home again.<br>I'm lucky we're in love in every way,  
>lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,<br>lucky to be coming home someday.. oh, oh, oooh"

"Oh, please" huffed Quinn, as everyone started clapping, "you're so copying me and Sam!"

"Calm down, Quinn" said Mr Schuester, smiling at Kurt and Rachel, "we all know that you and Sam sang this first.."

"Yeah, we did, and they're trying to sabotage the audition!"

"This is not an audition" corrected Rachel, "we just wanted Mr Schue to know how great this song is.."

"Yes, he knows" irrupted Quinn, sourly, "he's heard it before. Thanks to me and Sam"

"What's your problem?" asked Kurt, frowning. "We don't want to damage any of you, Mr Schue said he'd consider letting me lead sing with Rachel at Regionals, and so we sang a song that we both like"

"And we both sing great" precised Rachel, wrikling her nose, "actually better than you and Sam.. no offence"

"You're such a bighead.." replied Quinn, angrily.

"Enough!" yelled Mr Schuester. "Come on, we're a team, stop fighting!"

"We're not a real team, you have your favorites, obviously"

"That's not true, Quinn.."

"I have to agree with her" meddled Santana, "you're convinced that, for some weird reason, Berry is a big star and the rest's a bunch of crap"

"Oh, please" hissed Rachel, bored, "stop attacking poor Mr Schuester, it's not his fault if I'm great, he can't help it. I'm not his favorite, I'm just better than you"

"Yo la voy a matar.." Puck and Brittany held Santana back. Rachel looked at her with a raised eyebrow, skeptically.

"I'm so disappointed in you girls" said Mr Schuester, shaking his head, "you're all so stuck on who's going to sing at Regionals that you can't focus on your voices, and we can't win like that. You have to practice and work hard, if you can't do that for the team, do it at least for yourself! Or you don't care about losing?"

"We do, Mr Schue" answered Mercedes, "but we also wanna show everyone our powers.."

"You're not super-heroines.." huffed Rachel, "really, girls, you're great, but Mr Schue's right, we have to work hard.. Regionals are next week, and we still don't have an original song!"

"I'm working on it"

"Work faster then"

"How dare you?" asked Mercedes, indignant. "It took you two months to realize you weren't gonna write it!"

"Yes, and since you kept complaining I thought you already had something in mind!"

"Calm down, Rach" said Kurt, grabbing her waist, "she's our friend, remember?"

"Well, she's not acting like one!"

"You're not either.."

"Stop defending her!" yelled Rachel, seriously angry. "You know what, if she's such a good friend, maybe you should sing 'Lucky' with her, so Quinn wouldn't say anything, since she doesn't really care about us singing her stupid song, she's just constantly picking on me because she's jealous!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Quinn, sarcastical.

"You don't give a damn about that song, you're just mad because I was Finn's girlfriend and he chose me over you!"

"You're being delirious.."

"No, I'm just tired of everyone accusing me to be Mr Schue's favorite, only 'cause you feel insecure about yourself and you wish you had my talent"

"Rachel, calm down.." repeated Kurt, shocked.

"Shut up" she hissed, "you should support me, and all you do is siding with them?"

"I'm not siding with anybody.."

"Berry's lost it" commented Santana, crossing her arms.

"And you" Rachel quickly ran towards her, "I don't know what your problem is, but I really can't stand you. You've been causing me problems since I was with Finn, actually it's you the reason why we broke up, so stop messing everything up!"

Santana was speechless, and so was everyone else. Even Mr Schuester couldn't find anything to say to calm Rachel down. Finally Finn spoke: "She's right, you shouldn't be mad at her"

"Oh, yeah" huffed Kurt, "you're siding with her.. what a surprise"

"I'm just doing what you should be doing"

"That's not the only thing you do for her, is it?"

"What do you mean, Kurt?" asked Quinn, alarmed.

"He has _feelings_ for her" he answered, pointing first at Finn than at Rachel.

"That's a lie!" they said in unison.

"I heard you" continued Kurt, firmly, "I heard him speak to Rachel on the phone, he said.."

"Kurt, please" irrupted Rachel, desperate, "don't.."

"Why don't you want me to tell her? Quinn needs to know!"

"There's nothing to know!"

"Don't lie, we all know there is. You know, I know, Finn knows.. I bet even Santana knows! Why shouldn't Quinn know?"

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" asked Quinn, furious.

"I don't like you anymore" answered Finn, before Kurt could even open his mouth, "and I wanna break up with you"

Rachel covered her mouth, Kurt put his hands on his hips, and Quinn stood still for a moment, while everyone else stared at her, silent.

"This is not what we talk about in glee club.." started Mr Schuester, but Quinn interrupted him:

"You're a jerk" she told Finn, then she looked at Rachel, "and you're a bitch"

"Quinn.." exhaled Mr Schuester.

"What did I do?" asked Rachel, dazed.

"You kept annoying him and begging him to get back with you for weeks!" yelled Quinn. "And you were all 'Oh, Finn, I wrote an awesome song about my headband, won't you listen to it?' and you even paid to kiss him again!"

"That was for charity!"

"Stop lying to me! I can't believe that you knew he still liked you and didn't tell me anything!"

"We're not even friends" replied Rachel, indignant, "why would I tell you such a thing?"

"Because you told him about me and Puck last year, and you know how cheating hurts"

"You know better about that, uh?"

Rachel's sarcastic words were interrupted by Quinn slapping her face.

"Hey!" Finn and Kurt exclaimed in unison; Kurt was hugging Rachel from behind, and Finn was holding Quinn back.

"We have to go to the principal's office" said Mr Schuester, as calmly as he could, "you know that, don't you?"

"Fine" snorted Quinn, trying to push Finn away, "don't touch me!"

"The lesson's over" Mr Schuester and Quinn walked out the door, everyone's eyes on them.

"There's too much hate in this room" commented Brittany, sadly looking at Artie, "I don't like it"

"I think half of it just left" joked Puck, pointing at the door.

"Are you hurt?" asked Kurt, touching Rachel's cheek.

"It was just a slap" she replied, shrugging, "but it was very theatrical. Quinn has earned herself a lot of points"

"You're.. incredible" he said, giggling, but then he saw Rachel's frown and stopped, "what?"

"How could you tell her?"

"I didn't, Finn did"

"Yes, because you'd started talking about it, what else could he do?"

"Quinn deserved to know the truth!"

"Please, stop acting like you were a hero" meddled Finn, "you don't give a damn about Quinn, you just wanted to hurt me"

"You keep hitting on Rachel, you'll see how bad I can hurt you" threatened Kurt, angrily.

"I'm not scared of you"

"You should be"

"Shut up, both of you!" yelled Rachel. "Kurt, you were bullied, I can't believe you're menacing someone!"

"I have a reason" he replied, "he _wants_ you!"

"I don't want him!" she said, desperate. She looked at Finn, who seemed pretty upset, and added: "I don't like you, I don't know how else to say it. I don't want to get back with you, so stop trying"

Kurt grinned, but Rachel saw him and turned furiously to him: "And you need to stop being jealous, I don't know what to do, I've told you so many times, but you obviously can't handle this!"

He kept quiet, embarrassed. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something, but when nobody talked, she shook her head and walked out the room.


	29. Get it right

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT! :)**  
><strong>ps: thanks for all the sweet messages and the support.. you guys are great! Any suggestion? Anything you'd like to see in this story? :)<strong>

Rachel walked straight home, both angry and sad, playing back the things that had just happened in her head.

"I can't believe he did it" she thought, "I can't believe he told Quinn that Finn still likes me.. he's such an ass! Why the hell does he have to be so jealous? Where did I do wrong? Haven't I shown him how much he means to me?"

She ran into her house and went upstairs without even locking the front door behind her, her drama-queen-mind telling her that if thieves'd broken in, tied her to a chair and threatened her with a gun it would have been less problematic then the trouble she was currently in.

"Maybe it's also my fault.." she told herself, biting her lips, "maybe I really haven't shown him how much he means for me. I can't even tell him that I love him, so it's possible that I somehow.. lacked something important and didn't even notice"

She sat down on her bed, sighing loudly. It was hard for her because she used to express her feelings very often, even to people who didn't care, by singing or complaining in the most theatrical way, which usually included Rachel leaving slamming the door behind her. And now she couldn't tell Kurt she loved him? It was not new for her, she had told Finn so many times.. so what was the problem?

"I'm terrible.." she thought, crying, "I'm the worst girlfriend he could ever get.. of course he's jealous, I told his brother I loved him before, he feels betrayed! And I also talked to Finn when I knew Kurt wasn't exactly happy about that.. he was right, Finn's still into me, I shouldn't be talking to him! I've deluded him and disappointed Kurt.. but I really didn't mean to.. I'm an idiot"

She tried to hold tears back, but it was worst, so she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write down all her feelings. Hours later, she realized she had just written her first song. Still depressed about disappointing Kurt, but a bit relieved, she grabbed her phone and called Mr Schuester.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr Shue, it's Rachel"

"Hey, Rachel, how are you?" he asked, thoughtful. "You left before Quinn and I could come back from the Principal's office.. but it's understandable since I'd said the lesson was over"

"I'm fine, Mr Shue, thanks" replied Rachel, excited, "I wanted you to know that I wrote the song"

"You.." he hesitated, "you wrote the song? You mean, for Regionals?"

"Yes. I know that Mercedes was supposed to write it, but I.. I was miserable and I wrote down everything I felt"

"That's the way artists work"

"I know.. and I swear it's nothing like 'My headband' or 'Only child', honestly" promised Rachel with a half smile, "it's really sad, at least for me, and it has a nice rhythm.."

"I can't wait to hear it" irrupted Mr Schuester, "is it okay for you to sing it to your mates tomorrow?"

"We don't have glee tomorrow.."

"I know, but we could make a special rehearsal to listen to your song.. and we'd use some practice anyway"

"Well.." Rachel hesitated, "I guess.. it's fine. Alright, we'll meet again tomorrow"

"Great! Tomorrow morning we'll try to spread the word to everyone in glee club, okay?"

"Fine.. goodnight, Mr Schue"

"Goodnight, Rachel" he replied before hanging up.

"Mmh.." she murmured, biting her lips. She hadn't talked to Kurt yet and it was too late now, he probably was already sleeping.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow" she thought, turning off the light and laying down on her bed without even wearing her pajamas. The following day, she felt excited: her first song was going to be a success, she was sure of it. Once she had met Mr Schuester at school, they both had started to stop everyone from glee in the hallways.

"Today there's an extra rehearsal at 4" Rachel told Brittany with a large smile, "don't miss it!"

"Alright" she replied, shrugging, before Santana dragged her away.

"Hello, Mike" greeted Mr Schuester, "today special glee meeting at 4, be there!"

"And bring Tina!" added Rachel, beaming.

"Okay.." Mike seemed confused, but he nodded and walked away.

When Finn walked towards them, she hesitated, so Mr Schuester spoke.

"Special rehearsal at 4, don't.."

"Don't miss it" completed Finn, "I know, I heard you telling Mike"

"Great"

"What is this about anyway?" he asked, looking at Rachel.

"I wrote the song" she answered, biting her lips, "you know.. for Regionals.. it's really good"

"I haven't heard it yet" said Mr Schuester, putting his arm around her, "but I trust our little diva"

"Thanks.." replied Rachel, glad.

"Okay then.. see you later" Finn winked and walked away as well.

Rachel and Mr Schuester kept waiting; it was getting kind of late, and she didn't want to be late for class, so she sighed when Kurt didn't show up, but she said goodbye to Mr Shue and went away.

"Why isn't he here yet?" she was wondering, nervous, "I hope he's not sick.. he_ has _to hear my song, he can't miss glee today!"

But he was simply late, lucky. He had stayed up all night thinking about Rachel and wishing he could go back in time and hide his jealousy.

"Please, don't break up with me" he kept praying within his head as he got out of his car, "please, please, please, princess.. don't break up with me.." He walked out the parking lot and ran into the school; he had never been that late for a lesson. Fortunately, the first hour's teacher was missing, and Miss Holiday was substituting him, so she didn't say anything when Kurt showed up for class at 25 past 8.

"Good morning, sweetie!" she greeted, smiling. "Someone overslept, uh?"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Holiday" apologized Kurt, sitting down on his chair, "it'll never happen again"

"Who cares, it's only 20 minutes, and it's not like I was going to teach anything, right?"

Kurt didn't quite know how to respond, so he gave her a tiny smile and nodded. He thought Miss Holiday was amazing; she was young, funny, smart, and sort of hot, he had to admit. She also had a wonderful voice, and Kurt had asked her to substitute Mr Shue in glee club when he'd had a fever. Everyone had loved her since the very beginning, except for Rachel, who wanted to take control of glee club above all things.

"She always wants to control everything.." thought Kurt with a sad smile on his face, "but it's good, because she puts love into everything she does, and if she was the queen of the world, as she wishes to be, it would be a better place, I'm sure"

He loved her being so ambitious and sort of bossy because, according to him, it showed how much she believed in herself, and her self esteem was admirable. It was a part of her, and Kurt loved her entirely. Trying to think positive, he waited for the lessons to end, but when the bell of the break rang he began to worry again.

"What if she really breaks up with me?" he asked himself, hiding in his class. "She would have every right, I was a terrible boyfriend, I didn't trust her enough.. not to mention how mean I was to Finn.. okay, he wants to steal her away, but I acted like a jerk.. oh, I can't let Rachel break up with me!" So he stayed there until the bell rang again, and he didn't even show up at lunch. He wasn't being coward, he was just afraid to loose her. On the other hand, she was really upset because she thought he hadn't gone to school that day, and she had written the song for him exclusively!

"This is so unfair" she told herself, walking to the glee room in the afternoon, "I try to do the right thing, and he's not even able to see it because he's not here! This sucks..", but after a few minutes Kurt and Mercedes walked in together, followed by Brittany, Artie and Santana.

"Hello" greeted Rachel, surprised. She wrinkled her nose as Mercedes sat down next to Kurt.

"Hello" everybody greeted back. Kurt was biting his lips, staring at Rachel, who was approaching the piano.

"Hello" echoed Sam, running towards Mercedes and sitting next to her, smiling.

"Better" thought Rachel, sort of relieved, before looking at Kurt, wanting to talk to him very bad. "Not now. It's time for my song to be finally listened to, I've spent so many efforts so it could be perfect.."

"Hi, guys" said Mr Shue, once everyone was there, "I see you all got the last-minute glee meeting message.. good"

"Yes, it's great, isn't it?" nodded Rachel with a huge, forced smile.

"Why aren't you sitting with us, Berry?" asked Santana. "Mr Shue isn't sick or something, so what makes you think you can boss us?"

"We're here because she has something really important to tell you, guys" replied Mr Shuester.

"She wants to tell us that she's sorry for all the nasty things she said yesterday?" asked Mercedes, crossing her arms.

"Well.."

"I do" irrupted Rachel; Mr Shue looked at her confused. "I want to apologize to.. some of you. I believe in everything I said, but I could have said it a little more.. nicely"

Kurt didn't miss any of her words, her pauses, her intense gazes at him. She took a deep breath, feeling more agitated than ever, then she spoke again: "I wanted to tell you all these things with a song I wrote yesterday night"

"You wrote a song?" asked Tina, dazed.

"Yes.. please, listen.. very carefully" Rachel gave Kurt one last look before giving Brian the sheet music and began to sing, "What have I done? I wish I could run  
>away from this ship going under.<br>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else,  
>now I feel the weight of the world is<br>on my shoulders.."

Mercedes was dazed; she was supposed to be writing the song for Regionals, so what the hell was that about? On the other hand, Kurt and Finn were hypnotized by Rachel's voice.

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough,  
>and all that you touch tumbles down?<br>My best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just want to fix it somehow.<br>But how many times will it take?  
>How many times will it take for me<br>to get it right?"

"She's so lame" thought Quinn, sourly, "if she thinks I can apologize her for not telling me the truth just because of this stupid song.. she should have told me about Finn" she gave him a quick, angry look, but he didn't notice. He only had eyes for Rachel. And ears.

"Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
>'Cause I can't go back and undo this,<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
>but if I get stronger and wiser<br>I'll get through this.."

"Great!" thought Kurt, relieved. "She doesn't want to break up with me, she wishes she could 'go back and undo' everything she did yesterday.. this song is beautiful, princess, really!" He gave Rachel a big smile, and her heart started beating faster, but she couldn't stop singing now, she had to go on.

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>and all that you touch tumbles down?<br>My best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow.<br>But how many times will it take?  
>How many times will it take for me<br>to get it right?"

"I'd like thinking she was singing this for me" though Finn, extremely depressed, "that she wanted to fix us and get back with me, but.. she made it very clear yesterday, she likes Kurt, and I should give up on her.. I can't believe she forgot everything we were.."

"So I throw up my fist" yelled Rachel, raising her hand and slowly closing it, "throw a punch in the air,  
>and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair.<br>I'll send down a wish,  
>I'll send up a prayer,<br>and finally someone will see  
>how much I care.."<p>

"Dammit, how can she hit those notes?" Santana asked herself, irritated. "And how can she even think that Quinn and I are jealous of _her_? Who the hell does she think she is? I'm not insecure about myself, I know I'm better than her.. I can hit the other notes just as good as she does!"

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>and all that you touch tumbles down?<br>My best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow.<br>But how many times will it take?  
>How many times will it take for me<br>to get it right?"

When the song was over, Rachel closed her eyes, waiting for the claps to start. Sadly, it wasn't like she had imagined it; it wasn't a full theater, and she wasn't on a stage waiting for the conductor to hand her a Tony Awards trophy, but some of her friends actually clapped, and Mr Shuester seemed truly happy.

"Congratulations, Rachel!" he exclaimed, excited. "This song is amazing, very well done!"

"Thank you, Mr Shue" she replied, beaming, "I worked really hard on it.."

"I thought it was up to me" irrupted Mercedes, coldly, "you told me to write the song, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but.."

"But then you realized it would have been a chance for someone else to shine and you changed your mind"

"No, it's nothing like that" said Rachel, offended, "I swear, it's just that I felt bad and I.. wrote about it. It was natural, it came to me, I didn't do anything"

"You're so selfish" continued Mercedes, ignoring her words, "you wanted me to calm down so you asked me to write a song, and for a moment I actually thought you were not that bad, but after the big troubles you cause yesterday I had to understand you were going to try to get back on the top"

"You completely got me wrong" insisted Rachel, "I was hurt and sad, and I needed to express my feelings or I thought I'd die.."

"You could 'die'? You're such a drama queen.."

"Stop it, Mercedes" blurted Kurt, standing up from his chair, "she wrote an amazing song and she was just trying to apologize for everything she said, so can't you just thank her and shut up for once?"

Everyone was staring at him, dazed. Kurt wasn't the kind of guy who usually raises his voice, especially with girls, so Rachel wasn't anything but pleased, seeing how bad he wanted to defend her. Mercedes was speechless, but Kurt felt relieved when Sam didn't fight back for her as he had done for Rachel, because he was smaller than him and very delicate.

"Please, guys" said Mr Shuester, faintly, "will you calm down? I'm so disappointed in you, all you can do is fight! We're a team, remember?"

"Oh, really?" replied Quinn. "Because I think.."

"Enough, alright?" he hissed, angrily. "I don't want anymore complains about me choosing Rachel over you because she's my favorite. I like you, all of you guys, and I really want us to win Regionals. I think we're all talented, and if we stop fighting and start acting like we're a family, so no more argues, okay?"

Everyone nodded, even if only half of them truly agreed with Mr Shuester's words. When the meeting was over, Mercedes frowned at Kurt and walked out of the door, followed by Sam. Santana gave Rachel an evil look, instead, then she left too. But neither Rachel nor Kurt cared about them right now.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked, biting her lips.

"Are you kidding me?" he replied, shaking his head. "I thought you were mad at me!"

"I was! Well, I was wrong, but.."

"No, you weren't, I was"

"You.. you were?" asked Rachel confused. "No, Kurt.. you're great, I completely freaked out, I'm so sorry.."

"No, you were right" he insisted, "I shouldn't be jealous like that, I should trust you when you say you only want me"

"Well, yeah, you should" affirmed Rachel, "but I should have told Quinn about Finn.. you were right, she had to know"

"It was really none of my business" shrugged Kurt, "but it wasn't yours either.. I shouldn't have put you through this, I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorrier"

"I'm.. okay, seriously" Rachel smiled and hugged him tight, "I missed your hugs"

"It was only yesterday!" exclaimed Kurt, amused.

"Yes, but I believed you wouldn't have hugged me ever again, and I thought about how I would miss them.."

"Mercedes is right.. you really are a drama queen"

"Yeah, uhm.. thanks for defending me.. when she attacked me"

"I should always stand by you" said Kurt, caressing her cheek, "and not only when Finn does it too"

"Yes, but I know she was your best friend" continued Rachel, "it must be terrible to fight with her.."

"It wasn't nice, but she wasn't being nice either. That song is a masterpiece, really"

"You think so? Really?"

"I know so" nodded Kurt, smiling, "it's going to be a hit, and it'll make us win Regionals, I'm sure of it"

"Aw, you're so sweet!" exclaimed Rachel, pressing her lips against his. They both felt happy again, knowing that for once they'd actually got it right.


	30. Lean on me

"It's super cute" commented Rachel, once Mercedes had sung 'Loser like me', her original song for Regionals, "I like it a lot"

"She's right" agreed Mr Shuester with an encouraging smile, "you did a great job"

"Thanks" said Mercedes, staring at Rachel, "you see, I can be as good as you are"

"Oh, well, I.." Rachel hesitated; her honest reply would have been "I'm actually better because my song is more emotional and has higher notes which I perfectly hit", but it wouldn't have helped much and they'd probably started fighting again, so she gave her a forced smile and continued "yeah, you're right, you're just as good as I am. Good job, Mercedes"

She didn't smile back, but at least she was satisfied with that answer. She sat down next to Sam and said: "Well, Regionals are in three days, so what are we gonna do about the choreography?"

"I'll work on something" answered Mr Shuester, "but I need help.. Brittany, Mike, you guys will dance like you did last time, when Santana sang 'Valerie', okay?"

"Sure" they both nodded.

"Great"

"Mr Shuester?" Kurt raised his hand

"Yes?"

"Who's going to lead sing 'Loser like me' with Rachel?"

"I was thinking Finn, maybe.."

"Wait, what?" irrupted Mercedes. "She's going to sing 'Get it right' and _my_ song as well?"

"Are you really going back there?" asked Rachel, huffing.

"Yes, I am! Mr Shue, it's not fair, I wrote that, I must sing it!"

"Rachel's voice is just.. more proper" he replied with a faint smile, hoping she wouldn't get angry again.

"This is ridiculous!" blurted Mercedes. "Even Santana sang solo at Regionals!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" meddled Santana, offended. "_Even?_ Like you're any better than me!"

"Well, maybe you didn't notice, but every single time we perform a song all together Rachel and Finn lead sing, you cheerleaders dance around them and I get to wail on the last note, which none of you can reach, so maybe I am better than you"

"No tenias que decirlo.."

"Santana, Mercedes, please" hissed Mr Shuester, "I'm tired of this attitude of yours, I get to decide who sings at Regionals, and I chose Rachel and Finn"

"Finn?" irrupted Kurt. "I'm sorry, but I thought you said.."

"That I'd have thought about that, yeah, but we don't have enough time, and your voice is too high pitched to sing with Rachel, no one will even notice whether it's yours or hers.."

"Oh.. I understand" agreed Kurt, shrugging, "it's for the best"

"I'm really sorry.." apologized Mr Shuester, truly afflicted.

"It's alright, I get it, I'll take one for the team" Kurt gave Mercedes an incisive look, "I mean, I'd love to lead sing for once, but you're right, Rachel and Finn should do it if we really want to win"

"Thanks for understanding, Kurt"

"I'm so proud of you" commented Rachel, hugging her boyfriend. Kurt smiled to her, but he kept staring at Mercedes, who was shaking her head, disappointed. Once the lesson was over, she didn't even say goodbye to him, she just followed Sam out of the door. Brittany and Mike were talking to Mr Shuester about the choreography, and Rachel looked doubtfully at Finn, who was leaving the room.

"Can you just wait a second?" she asked Kurt. "I just want to.."

"Make sure that Finn's fine" he completed the sentence, grinning, "I know, you feel guilty for the other day.. go on, I'll be here"

"Thanks.. you're an angel" Rachel kissed him on the cheek and ran out to reach Finn. Meanwhile, Kurt wandered about the room, approaching Brittany, Mike and Mr Shuester to hear of their plans for the choreography. Tina, Quinn and Santana were still there too, since they were good dancers as well. Kurt kept quiet as they all said something or showed Mr Shuester some cool dance moves.. all of them except for Santana. She was weirdly taciturn, but when Kurt caught her staring at Brittany and Mike, he realized the reason of her malcontent.

"She's totally in love with Brittany" he thought, frowning, "and seeing her with Artie everyday must be terrible.. now she'll have to dance with Mike, and Santana won't even get to sing the solo she had wished for. I know exactly how she feels.. well, I do have Rachel who supports me and appreciates me, I don't have to see her kissing another guy, and I can hold her hand whenever I want to without the fear of being judged.. poor Santana. I feel kind of sorry for her.. she's just as miserable as I was before being with Rachel. Maybe I should talk to her.."

"What are you looking at?" asked Santana, rudely.

"I beg your pardon?" replied Kurt, without knowing he had been staring at her for awhile.

"I know dating Ugly Berry means having some serious brain damage.. but you're freaking me out right now"

"What.. what do you mean?"

"Your creepy zombie gaze was totally checking me out"

"Rubbish" replied Kurt, blushing, finally realizing that Mr Shuester and everyone else was gone and he was alone with Santana, "I was just thinking"

"Whatever" she shrugged and waved at him before approaching the door, "bye-bye, fairy"

"Wait" said Kurt, confused, "I meant, I was thinking that.."

"What makes you think I care?" hissed Santana, raising her eyebrows.

"Because it concerns you"

"Me?" she sounded slightly surprised, but then she shrugged again. "Well, now that you're on the right team you might have noticed how not-sexy Berry is, and how I am instead. I'm flattered"

"Actually.." tried to reply Kurt, sort of amused, but she continued: "I still can't believe how you could kiss those toad lips. Really, I'm offended by your choice to get straight for her and not me first, but, you know what they say.. better late than never"

"You're so out of line" he commented, shaking his head, "I'm not interested in girls.."

"So you're lying to Rachel?" Santana was so astonished that she forgot to call her 'Berry'. "You're still gay?"

"No, I'm not" answered Kurt, "but I don't like girls.. I only like one, and it's her"

"Oh.. touching. For a moment I actually thought you were going to be useful for something, such as gossip.. but I was wrong"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" asked Santana, huffing.

"Like you're so superior and better than anyone else" said Kurt, firmly, "like you were a mean, selfish woman with no soul, and you couldn't feel love at all"

"W-what?"

"Yes, you and Mercedes are always complaining about how vain and selfish Rachel is, and you act the exact same way.. it's stupid. At least she does what she wants to do, she_ is _like that.. you're only emulating her to feel more confident about yourself, but you're nothing but shy and depressed, and you'll never be comfortable around people if you can't even find the courage to admit what you really feel"

"I'm sorry, Mr Freud" joked Santana, sarcastically, "when did what Mercedes or I feel become your business?"

"Mercedes is my friend" snorted Kurt, "and you're not that much different from me"

"So, I sing like a choked chicken and I fear the boogeyman would get out of the closet and steal my brand new Dolce&Gabbana jumper?"

"Your words can't hurt me, and the only person who should get out of the closet is you"

"What?" Santana widened her eyes, frozen.

"You like Brittany" replied Kurt, calmly, "that's pretty obvious"

"How.. how dare you?"

"Dare? I'm not offending you.. and even if I were, after all those nasty things you said about my voice and Rachel, you shouldn't be that surprised"

"You're.. out of your mind" Santana turned around and walked towards the door again, but this time Kurt ran and stopped her.

"I know how you feel" he told her in a whisper, "I've been there"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you can go back there, for all I care"

"Why are you denying you have feelings for Brittany?" asked Kurt with a sad look.

"It's none of your business, again" pointed out Santana, "and you're really getting on my nerve"

"Come on, you can talk to me!" blurted Kurt, clasping her shoulders, desperate.

"There's nothing to say" she replied, holding tears back, "really.. but.. if I had any doubt about this, I swear to God.. I'll tell you, alright?"

"I just.." he hesitated; she was right, it was none of his business, and they weren't even friends, but he couldn't stand the thought of someone feeling like_ that,_ because he knew how bad it was. And if she had felt better, she probably would have stopped insulting Rachel. "I just want to help you, Santana. Maybe I'm wrong about you and Brittany, but, still, there's something going on with you, I can tell"

"How? Because I'm mean to everyone one? I always am"

"You're not mean, you're angry and hurt"

"Maybe" she shrugged, ignoring his hands still pressed against her shoulders, "but I.. I don't understand why you care so much. I'm awful to you, you should be happy to see me like this"

"I'm not mean" answered Kurt, wrinkling his nose.

"You meant you're not 'angry and hurt', right?" joked Santana, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I meant exactly what I said" he gave her a smile and a soft squeeze, before slowly letting his hands down.

"Well.. thank you anyway" she smiled back, "can I still count on the offer to come talk to you if I need to?"

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Kurt. "I'll tell you something a beautiful girl told me a long time ago.. I know you're lonely, but you're not alone"

"I never told you that" replied Santana, sincerely confused.

"I-I meant Rachel, actually"

"Oh, right"

"Yeah.." Kurt shrugged, grinning, "but it's true, anyway. You have plenty of people who love you.. don't keep them away, 'cause they won't wait forever"

"Okay, you're being boring now" hissed Santana, "I appreciate it, but I really have to go practice those dance moves, so.."

"Yeah, I understand. Remember: call me whenever you want. You can totally lean on me"

"I won't forget" she winked at him and walked out of the door, leaving Kurt alone in the room. He felt satisfied, just like every time he made a good action. He decided it would've been better not to tell Rachel about that conversation, even if there was nothing wrong with that, but it was obvious that Santana liked Brittany, and it was a kind of feeling Rachel'd have never, ever understood.


	31. Hope you don't mind

"We're so going to win" said Rachel after singing 'Get it right' once again.

"You know, I have the same feeling" agreed Kurt, laying on her bed. She giggled; it was the day before Regionals, he had watched her perform all night, and now she felt ready but also tired, so she laid down next to him.

"I wrote an amazing song, didn't I?" she asked, pressing her forehead against his.

"Yes, you did" answered Kurt, smiling, "and your voice gets better everyday"

"Thanks.. also Mercedes wrote a nice song, after all"

"Uhm, yeah, it's cute"

"But it's not as intense and passionate as mine" objected Rachel, "right? I mean, it's good for choreography, but it's about a bunch of lame guys changing their lives and getting a cool style.."

"I agree, it's totally Grease-like" said Kurt, nodding, "if it wasn't for your voice it really wouldn't be that great.."

"If you could lead sing with me it probably would be greater"

"I doubt it.. Mr Shue's right, Finn's voice fits perfectly with yours" he replied with a shrug, "but thank you for saying that, you're very sweet"

"Are you kidding?" asked Rachel with a laughter. "You tell me everything I want to hear, you always compliment me and also disdain Mercedes' song to please me!"

"I don't just say that so you are fulfilled.. I really think you're the greatest artist on Earth!"

"You see? You're sweeter than me" she concluded, giving him a tiny smile and kissing him on the lips.

"Well.. you know.." stuttered Kurt, but then they began to make out, and he forgot what he wanted to say. After breaking apart, he found himself touching a small heart pendant attached to Rachel's necklace. There was a lock carved on it.

"What's this?" asked Kurt, curious.

"That's my Chastity charm" explained Rachel, "Miss Philsbury gave it to me during our last Celibacy club meeting"

"What?"

"Yes, also Quinn has one. There are keys too, but Miss Philsbury says that nobody can open the locks, so.."

"Why are you in the Celibacy club?" asked Kurt with a laughter. "You're not.. I mean, you.. we do _it. _I dare say we do it pretty often!"

"So what? Quinn had a baby, but she's still allowed to be part of that club"

"Yeah, but she isn't dating anyone, so I assume she's practicing celibacy.. besides, why would you want to be a member? Don't you like when we.."

"Yes, I like it" irrupted Rachel, sitting up, "but it's not sex, Kurt, it's different.."

"Then what is it?" he asked, confused.

"It's love, we.. we make love" she looked down, hoping not to blush. She had finally said the L word, her heart was racing and scary thoughts such as 'now he'll break up with me' kept crossing her mind.

"W-well" stuttered Kurt, sitting up as well next to her, "I don't know what to say.. I mean, it's probably true, sex and love are two different things, but I didn't know the Celibacy club justified any of them.."

"It doesn't, to be honest" replied Rachel, hurt that he had ignored her 'we make love' theory, "but I disagree with it. I think that celibacy is stupid if you have someone to get intimate with and you just want to wait until your marriage"

"I couldn't agree more. I'm just surprised they let you be a member of the club in spite of it"

"They're not actually okay with everything I say" explained Rachel with a half smile, "but it's only the three of us, me, Quinn and Miss Philsbury, so they'd better not kick me out, right? And I approve celibacy anyway, when.. you know, it's all about having fun, when you really don't have feelings for someone, when you're _in love_.."

She repeated it, just in case Kurt hadn't understood the first time, but he didn't say anything for awhile.

"Maybe I should drop it" Rachel told herself, biting her lips nervously, "maybe it's too soon.."

"Is she trying to tell me something?" Kurt was wondering on the other hand. "I heard her using the word 'love' before, and now.. it just can't be a coincidence. I have to do something here" He looked right into her eyes and caressed her cheek, feeling lame and clueless.

"I hope it's alright for you" she spoke after some minute, "that I am a member of the Celibacy club.. I mean, you don't mind, do you?"

"You can do everything you want to, as far as you enjoy doing it"

"Aw" Rachel giggled and hugged him tight, "you're so sweet! I really.." she hesitated; saying 'I like you' now was too odd. "I really don't know what I'd do without you"

"Yeah, I don't either" said Kurt, rubbing her shoulders, then breaking apart, "I can't think of a life without you reminding me how sweet I am every two seconds.."

"Shut up!" joked Rachel, tenderly slapping him.

"Alright, alright.. I'll say something serious now"

"You serious? Why am I suddenly feeling doubtful?"

"Come on, it's not easy for me to say it.." insisted Kurt, taking a deep breath. Once Rachel had finally stopped giggling, he spoke again: "I'd like to be more original and inventive for you, but I'm not the big star around here, so I'll just say it the less theatrically I can.. I'm in love with you"

"Oh!" exhaled Rachel, before covering her mouth with her hands, dazed.

"I see you didn't expect it.." Kurt felt light as a leather now, somehow jolly, and he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Oh my God.." she pulled her hands down, her mouth still opened and a shocked, terrified look was on her face, "oh my God..!"

"I hope it's a good reaction.." joked Kurt, uncomfortable with it, "please.. stop repeating that.."

"Oh my God, oh my God.."

"Rachel, this is too much of a drama even for you! Say something reasonable!"

"You love me?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Is that what you're saying? Oh my God.. I do too, Kurt, I love you too!"

"Oh, well.." he was interrupted by another make-out session, which concluded life-long lasting hugs as well. Finally, they were laying on the bed again, her fingertips were pacing his chest, and he said: "If I had known how good it would have made you feel, I'd have told you before"

"I'm sorry, I kind of freaked out" replied Rachel, beaming, "it's just that I was waiting for this to happen, but I never expected it.. oh my God, I love you so much!"

"If I had a buck for each time you said 'oh my God', I'd own the White House, in Washington DC" commented Kurt, smiling.

"I'd be the youngest first lady of all times!" exclaimed Rachel, excited. "And I would call Barbra Streisand to sing to us every single day!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And I'd also call the New Directions sometimes, so they'd have the audience they deserve.. I know I'm the best in there, but I truly believe they're great performers and they will be someone"

"You are so cute" whispered Kurt, caressing her chin, "everyone thinks you're selfish, but you're capable of loving the world in a way which is entirely your own.. maybe they can't get it, they don't give you credit for it, but you never complain about that, or say you're misunderstood.. it's really admirable"

"I just know my limits" explained Rachel, shrugging, "and it's not my fault if they're really up high. Everyone might say I am full of myself, but while they call me that they're not focusing on themselves, and they never find out their limits. And if they don't know their limits, they can't try to arise them, so they can't improve and get better, and they'll never beat me. It kind of sucks for them, but it's lucky for me, and I'm not going to do anything about it.. why would I help them when they're only telling me off?"

"It's a weird but charming realization you've come to" commented Kurt, slightly confused, "and it also seems to be making sense.."

"I know I'm terrible sometime.. maybe most the time, but.. I love what I do, and I'm not giving it up because Mercedes wants to lead sing or Santana is suddenly becoming a diva too. I was born to be on a stage, it's my biggest dream, and if they want it so bad, they're gonna have to prove it.. to play dirty, to steal it away from me.."

"Drama queen mode on?"

"I'm not scared of them" replied Rachel, ignoring his last comment, "I fear a very few things, such as spiders, laryngitis, empty bleachers and the day I fail hitting the high F in 'Defying gravity', but the competition is my true passion, the reason why I would wake up in the morning, if I didn't have you, of course"

"You are amazing" Kurt pressed his lips against hers, mostly because he was totally attracted to her, but also to keep her quiet for awhile. He loved her and he was super excited, yes, but he was a little tired. Rachel seemed to be too, since she had to interrupt their kiss to yawn.

"Sorry" she apologized, rubbing her eyes, "all these emotions really exhausted me, and tomorrow we have Regionals, so we'd better relax now.."

"You took the words out of my mouth" replied Kurt, smirking, "shall we watch a movie?"

"I'm afraid I'll fall asleep before the half of it, but.. okay. Moulin Rouge?"

"Moulin Rouge"

"Oh, Kurt, I love you"

**HI GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY.. So, did you like the chapter? I think your suggestion of involving Santana in the Hummelberry relationship wasn't that bad, so hold on, I'll give her (and Brittany, probably) more space! :) Please, if there's anything you'd like me to write, tell me! Love you xoxoxo**


	32. Back to black

You know how 'Get it right' and 'Loser like me' led the New Directions to win Regionals, don't you? Rachel and Finn's voice were the winning combination, and Mike and the girls danced wonderfully, especially Brittany. Mr Shuester got teary eyed for pride.

"We did it! We did it!" Tina kept screaming, hugging Mike. "Your moves were amazing!"

"Thanks" he replied, smiling at her, then he turned around and shook Brittany's hand, "congratulations!"

"Yeah, me too" replied Brittany, happy but confused. Kurt heard Santana laughing a little bit, but then she pretended to be coughing.

"Nice job, Rach" said Artie before wheeling his chair towards Brittany, "and you too, honey"

She giggled and sat down on his laps, and Santana's smile froze as they began to make out. She looked around and met Kurt's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he said in a whisper, even if he didn't need to; everyone was screaming for joy, and the crowd was still clapping behind the curtains.

"I'm fine" lied Santana, shrugging, "I just think.. your song was great!"

"What?" asked Kurt, confused. Then he turned around and saw that Rachel was walking towards them.

"Thank you, Santana!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"No problem" replied Santana with another shrug, then she waved and went away.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming.." commented Rachel, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding?" Kurt squeezed her shoulders. "You didn't expect we'd win? We were amazing!"

"Oh, no, I knew we'd have won. I was talking about Santana congratulating me"

"Why not? She's polite, after all"

"Ha ha, really?"

"Yeah" said Kurt, playing with Rachel's hair, "she's just a little.. touchy"

"Come on, she insults everyone, how is that being polite?"

"She's hurt, that's all"

"Why are you defending her?" asked Rachel, dizzy. "And why do you think she's hurt?"

"Please, not here" whispered Kurt, looking at Brittany chewing on Artie's face, "and not now.."

"Fine.." Rachel hesitated, but then she decided she was too happy to fight with him about Santana.

"I'm proud of you guys" said Mr Shuester once they were in the dressing room, "you all did a great job, really.. well done!"

More claps were spread around them. The following day every glee club member felt like a star, thinking that no one would have slushied them again.. but they were wrong.

"Hell to the no!" protested Mercedes, slapping Karofsky's hand before he could throw the drink at her.

"Hey" he yelled, pointing at his feet, "these shoes are new!"

"So are mine, you idiot!"

"I wasn't gonna slushie your feet, but your face!"

"Get lost, Karofsky" meddled Rachel, followed by Kurt, "you're becoming more insignificant everyday"

"Mind your business, frog-lips" replied Karofsky, then he walked away, furious.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurt, looking at Mercedes' shoes.

"Yes, I'm fine" she said, irritated, "but he's really a moron"

"Totally" agreed Rachel, shaking her head.

"Thanks anyway" Mercedes gave them a tiny smile and quickly reached her classroom.

"Seems like no one hates me anymore"

"Come on, princess" replied Kurt, leading her to the lockers, "she didn't _hate_ you.. she was jealous"

"Yes, and so was Santana.. thank God Regionals are over! I couldn't stand the pressure"

"It's not like we can rest on laurels now"

"Nationals are weeks far" observed Rachel, opening her locker, "we still have a lot of time to prepare songs.."

"Haven't you heard?" asked Kurt, dazed. "Coach Sylvester cut our budget again.. we can't afford the trip to New York"

"When?"

"Probably yesterday night.."

"How do you know? I bet Mr Shue doesn't know yet, he'd have told me.."

"He's probably about to find out" commented Kurt, seeing him in the Principal's office with Sue, "I knew because Santana told me this morning"

"Santana told _you_?" echoed Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she's in the Cheerios so she heard it from Sue.."

"Wait. First of all, Santana _still_ is in the Cheerios? I thought she quit!"

"I thought the same, indeed I was surprised when she told me.."

"And why are you talking to her now?" asked Rachel, pushing her books into her full locker.

"What do you mean?" Kurt was as confused as she was. "It's not like we never talked before.."

"Personally, I only talked to her to tell her to keep her hands off Finn or to stop calling me 'dwarf', 'hobbit' and 'yentl'.. when I broke up with him, my conversations with her halved"

"This has nothing to do with me"

"Right, she never called you 'dwarf', did she?" Rachel sounded very sarcastic. "But I clearly remember that she called you 'lady lips' once, and also 'grandma'.. very polite"

"She jokes, she doesn't really hate us!"

"I just don't understand.. when did you two make friends?"

"We're not friends.." Kurt hesitated; Rachel looked hurt that he had kept such a secret from her, but he couldn't tell her that Santana liked Brittany, it was a serious matter.. "I talk to her sometimes, she's not always bitchy and nasty"

"I'll believe it the day she says hello to me without adding 'midget' or worse insults"

"Fine. I never said you had to like her too"

"Yeah" replied Rachel coldly, closing her locker again, "I have to go now"

"So do I" Kurt quickly kissed her cheek and walked away without saying 'bye, princess', which he always did.

"Great" thought Rachel, sarcastically, "that's really what I needed"

When they met again they pretended nothing had happened, and didn't mention Santana's name for days. Kurt was the same sweet, considering boyfriend he'd always been, and Rachel held his hand every time they walked together, even showing a cheery smile when he waved at Santana.

"We've got to do something!" exclaimed Tina once that Mr Shuester had told them about the budget cut.

"Coach Sylvester needs to stop tearing us down" protested Mercedes, "it's completely unfair that her Cheerios get new uniforms and pompoms every week, while we're stuck here for Nationals"

"I know, guys" said Mr Shuester, afflicted, "we have to work on something to make money.. even with Finn's 'kiss the quarterback' booth, we can't pay for the trip to New York"

"We could wash cars like we did last year" suggested Finn, shrugging.

"Or we could cut our hair" replied Brittany, "and the guys will sell their watches"

"That's not a bad idea" commented Santana, smiling at her.

"Are you kidding?" asked Rachel, incredulous. "I'm not cutting my hair, it took me year so I can have it as long as Barbra's was in 'Hello Dolly'.."

"And you look almost crappy as her.. nice job"

"Don't you ever insult Barbra Streisand in front of me!" blurted Rachel, jumping up her chair.

"What are you, Hagrid?" mocked Santana. "You forgot your pink umbrella, blabbermouth"

"Oh my gosh, you've read Harry Potter? So you _can_ read?"

"Enough, girls!" yelled Mr Shuester. "Rachel, sit back down, please"

"Fine, but she started it.."

"You were creeping us out with your Barbra Streisand sexual fantasy _again_" complained Santana, "I couldn't stand you anymore. Besides, I think Brittany's idea was valid"

"What a surprise" commented Quinn, out of nowhere.

"Girls, please" called Mr Shuester before Santana could reply, "this is an emergency. We'll have to figure something out, okay?"

"Yes, Mr Shue" everyone glumly spoke in unison.


	33. Fix you

"Come on, guys, get it" said Mr Shuester, opening the door for Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Kurt, "I've got good news"

"You figured something out, right?" asked Rachel, beaming, before sitting down next to Tina.

"Kind of.. are we all here?"

"Santana's missing" answered Brittany, "and Sam too, I think.."

"No, no, I'm here!" he exclaimed, running into the room and sitting next to Mercedes.

"Well, I'm going to start now.." began Mr Shuester, but he was brutally interrupted by Santana, who stormed in, looking furious.

"This is your fault!" she yelled at Brittany. "You told everyone that I play for another team on your ridiculous melted cheese show!"

"Wait, are you mad?" she asked, confused. "You do play for another team, you're in the Cheerios and in the New Directions.."

"And you couldn't have thought of any other way to say that?"

"Girls, please!" called Mr Shuester, excited. "I'm sorry to hear you've got problems, but I came up with a good idea to make money for our trip to New York"

"I'm _so_ not done with this" blurted Santana, frowning at Brittany, then sitting down next to Puck.

"Okay, so.. do you know what this is?" Mr Shuester showed them a colorful box that none of them had already seen before. "No? It's salt water taffy, and we're gonna sell lots of these boxes"

"Seriously?" asked Quinn, raising an eyebrow. "That's the best thing you could come up with?"

"Who's going to buy that crap?" asked Lauren.

"It's not about who buys it" replied Artie, "it's about who they buy it from.. and it's us"

"Yeah, he's right" commented Tina, "they're never going to buy stuff from us, we're losers.."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mr Shuester sounded both amused and worried. "Why are you guys so negative, don't you remember about the song we sang at Regionals?"

"Get it right?" asked Finn.

"No, 'Loser like me' of course. Hasn't that inspired you?"

"Let's face it, Mr Shue" answered Mercedes, "my song was a masterpiece, but people will never understand how great we are unless we become stars.. it's said so in the lyrics"

"She's right" agreed Rachel, sad, "they're not buying taffies from us.. it'd be lame enough even if we weren't the glee club"

"Why don't we make it interesting?" proposed Kurt, impish. "Why don't we organize a show in the auditorium and then we sell taffies during and after?"

"A show?" repeated Tina.

"In the auditorium?" echoed Mercedes.

"This is actually a good idea too" commented Santana. Kurt sent her a smile, but Rachel noticed that, so she put her arms around his neck and exclaimed:

"You're a genius!"

"It could work, Kurt" said Mr Shuester, relieved that the guys had become more positive, "you'll be having fun while you sell taffies.."

"And we could make them pay for tickets to see the show" added Sam, with a shrug.

"Yeah!" agreed Mercedes, rubbing his arm.

"Okay, so, it's settled" affirmed Mr Shuester, festal, "I'll ask principal Figgins to let us use the auditorium, and you'll prepare something to perform, alright?"

"Don't worry, Mr Shue, I have the perfect song for the closing number" replied Rachel, winking at him, "Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on' never gets old"

"Approved" he said, and then he left the room.

"Do you think the Principal will let us use the auditorium?" asked Mike, doubtful.

"Why shouldn't he?" answered Puck. "I mean, if Coach Sylvester keeps her butt out of it.."

"Speaking of which" Quinn spoke to Santana, "what does it mean that you're still in the Cheerios? I thought you quit"

"I simply didn't want to leave you guys alone" she answered, shrugging, "but I still like being a cheerleader. Now that you're gone, I get to be on the top of the pyramid, you know?"

"That's completely unfair"

"You know what is unfair? Being always, always the freaking second choice. Berry might be the best in glee club, but the in the Cheerios no one beats me"

"Only because I'm not there anymore" replied Quinn, grinning.

"Shut up, stretchmarks" hissed Santana, "be thankful that Sue didn't kick you off when you got pregnant"

"She did kick me off"

"Oh, right, well.. be thankful you didn't have a lizard baby"

"You see?" Rachel whispered into Kurt's ear. "She said 'shut up', and that's the politest she gets"

"Oh, please.." he huffed, annoyed.

"And you!" blurted Santana, pointing at Brittany. "You're going to fix this mess, alright? I don't mind people talking about me, but I'm not comfortable with boys asking me to join their golf team because they think I'm on team gay"

"What, you don't like golf?" asked Brittany. "I played it once, and I think it's a bit boring.. it took me over 2 hours to find the ball, and I had to swim in the lake"

"I don't, uh.." Santana felt harmless, pretty much like everyone that talked to Brittany, but she also didn't want to fight with her. "Never mind, I'll make something up.."

"So, what are you going to sing at the show?" Rachel asked Kurt, who was listening to Santana and Brittany's conversation.

"I don't.. I don't know yet" he answered, shrugging, "I'll think of something"

"What about 'The climb'? It'll be a perfect fake-closing number, and when they think the show is over, bang! I'll get on the stage and bring the house down with my Celine number"

"I'm sorry" barged in Mercedes, "who decided that you're doing the closing number?"

"Mr Shue approved it, weren't you paying attention before?"

"He walked out before I could object, I'm afraid"

"That's not my problem, right, Kurt?" Rachel softly hit him with her elbow, but he wasn't listening. Santana had just left the room looking really upset.

"Excuse me" he said, and without waiting for replies, he followed her out in the hallways. Santana was pacing back and forth near the lockers.

"Hey!" called Kurt, approaching her. "Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not!" she blurted, nervously gesturing around. "Brittany told everyone I played on the other team on her stupid video, and now the whole school thinks I'm lesbian!"

"She didn't do it on purpose, you know that.."

"Yes, I do, I'm not mad at her.. I'm just _mad_"

"Okay, stop, stop" he grabbed her shoulders and held her still, "you need to relax, to calm down.."

"Look, Kurt, I'm not like you" said Santana, her eyes getting teary, "I can't stand the pressure of people talking behind my back, calling me names or.."

"You call everyone names!" observed Kurt, sharp.

"I'm not everyone, okay? I'm special!"

"You remind me of Rachel.."

"That's offending"

"Come on!"

"No, you come on" replied Santana, angrily, "I can't stand that girlfriend of yours, she's always saying how good she is and how great her voice is.."

"You're not any more modest then her" said Kurt, with a tiny smile, "but it's okay to feel special.. the difference here is that Rachel doesn't care that people mock her, or look at her in a weird way. She knows she's different, she's proud of it, while you're.. scared"

"Yeah, that's right, I'm scared. So what? You can't push me out of the closet"

"Nobody's pushing you anywhere, you need to do it yourself or it will haunt you forever"

"I can't" cried Santana, turning around to hide her tears, "it'll hurt me and it'll be useless since Brittany's with the four-eyed loser.."

"I believe this rage isn't helping at all" commented Kurt, getting her to look him in the eyes, "and you should stop calling people names, to start"

"That's actually the part I like the most" she said, jokingly, "I might be a jerk, but I'm hilarious, you have to admit it"

"Would I be biased if I said I like it as long as you don't bother Rachel?"

"Yes, but it's understandable.. she's your girlfriend. You know, I'd promise to stop annoying her if she wasn't my favorite victim"

"Too bad" laughed Kurt, "we'll have to find you a new one, then"

"Artie's the second of my black list" replied Santana, sourly.

"I sort of figured.."

"Hey, guys" interrupted Mr Shuester, who was getting out of the Principal's office, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mr Shue" they answered in unison.

"Fine, then, why aren't you with the others?"

"We're going there now" replied Kurt, winking at Santana. "Let's go"

"Alright.. thank you, anyway"

"For what?"

"For everything"


	34. Don't rain on my parade

"March 26, it's our third month together!" exclaimed Rachel, jumping on her bed.

"You thought I'd forget?" asked Kurt, standing on the door, holding a small present.

"I hoped not!"

"Well, I didn't. Won't you stop it?"

"Alright, I'm just excited.." she smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, as he approached her.

"This is for you, princess" said Kurt, handing her the gift.

"Thanks, honey" she kissed his cheek and began to unpack it; it contained a pair of star shaped earrings. "Oh my God, they're beautiful!"

"Since you're a star, I thought they're proper"

"Aw, I love you so much" giggled Rachel, then she grabbed a present from under her bed, "here, it's for you"

"Thank you" he replied, opening it, "oh, is it..?"

"The same tie Lady Gaga wore in Portland Maine to speak about gay marines?" she completed, proudly. "Yes, it is"

"But it's.. it's not.."

"It's the very Lady Gaga tie, yes it is!"

"Oh my Gosh!" exclaimed Kurt, covering his mouth with his hands. "How did you get it?"

"I had to rush over the on-line sales, it was hard.. but I got it"

"I'll love you forever!"

"Come on, Kurt" she replied, smiling as he kissed every part of her he could reach, "did you think I would only get you a freaking tie with stars and stripes? You spent three months with Miss Rachel Berry, here.. she's much more worthy than a fake Gaga accessory"

"You're right" he said, beaming, "but I bet it costed you a lot of money.."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Then you already paid me back" concluded Rachel, winking.

"You're awesome"

"I'm awesome. Now wear that tie. I wanna know what having a Gaga-boyfriend feels like, and then I wanna make love with you, so I can tick it off my 'to do list' and be Gagalicious until death"

"You're crazy" joked Kurt, kissing her again, pushing her under the sheets.

"So, it's already 3 months" thought Rachel that night, after she and Kurt had spent the day together, walked downstairs to have dinner with Burt, Carole and Finn (it wasn't that much weird anymore, at least for Rachel), walked back to Kurt's room and fallen asleep watching Funny Lady.

"It's actually a lot of time.. it's almost the same I dated Finn" Rachel found herself shivering. "Maybe 3 is not a lucky number.. not for me anyway. But that's rubbish! Since when am I superstitious? Kurt and I are going to get through everything together because our love is stronger than mine and Finn's, or than slutty girl trying to break us apart!"

As you can imagine, Rachel was referring to Santana. She had been the cause they had started fighting because she had had sex with Finn, Rachel had got mad and cheated on him with Puck. Finn, hurt, had broken up with her and started dating Quinn again.

"I have absolutely no regret about losing Finn, but that whore is always meddling with my relationships and I'm sick of it!" was thinking Rachel, furious. She was laying on her side and Kurt was surrounding her with his arms. He wasn't snoring, he never did, but his breath was heavier than usual. Rachel didn't seem to mind after all. She always found him super cute, and she very seldom complained about him.

"These three months have been the best of my life" she told herself with a smile on her face, peeking the watch on Kurt's bedside table. It was 2:57 am. "Well, three months and one day".

Kurt pressed his face against Rachel's hair and he took a peaceful, relieved sigh (she had used the herbal essence he liked very much), and his arm tightened around her waists a little bit. Everything felt like the first time, thought Rachel. The same good feeling that nothing was going wrong, the same thrill as he touched her, the same fastened heartbeat as he murmured something in his sleep. Yes, it was all perfect for her, and nobody (especially Santana) was going to rain on her parade.

**I'm really, really, really sorry about the long wait! You have no idea how much homework I've been doing.. my teachers should be put in prison. I know this is a short chapter, it's just my way to tell you I'm not dead, I'm here, I'm fine and I'm writing right now! :) Thanks for the comments, you really make my day!**

**SPOILER:**

Santana and Kurt will become close friends and Rachel won't like it at all.. this is pretty much what you requested!


	35. Olive and an arrow

"Hi, Santana"

"Hi, Kurt" she waved her hand as he approached her near the lockers.

"How are you?" he asked, attentive.

"Uhm, I'm fine" she answered a little surprised, "why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought.. I mean, yesterday Brittany sang with Artie and I figured that you'd.."

"It was the night of neglects, Kurt" irrupted Santana with a grin. "She simply had to sing with him, maybe the only person in glee club more neglected than him is Zizes, but she's - don't ask how - dating Puck so.."

"Come on, don't say that" said Kurt, who got nervous every time she gossiped about one of their friends, "Lauren may be a little overweight.."

"A little? I believe her diet is based on eating a baby dinosaur for breakfast and the rest of its family during the day"

"She's a cool girl" insisted Kurt. "Maybe she has a bad attitude sometimes, but we never leave her out, she isn't neglected, and neither does Artie, we all love him.."

"Speak for yourself" said Santana sourly.

"Okay, I know you don't like him now" replied Kurt, cautionly looking around, "but if you want Brittany to be happy you have to avoid nasty jokes about her boyfriend"

"I don't say jokes about him in front of her"

"That's not what I meant.."

"I know what you meant" huffed Santana. "You want me to be a nice pretty girl who wears pink, never insults people, keeps her elbows off the table and always goes to church, but I'm not that kind of girl"

"What?" asked Kurt confused. "I never said that.."

"Sarcasm, Kurt!" exclaimed Santana. "Gosh, dating that whimpering frog is definitely ruining you"

"Don't call Rachel that.."

"Rachel?" echoed Santana in fake surprise. "Are you telling me that you're still dating her?"

"Oh, shut up" muttered Kurt, giving her a soft slap on the shoulder.

"Okay, seriously, you need to get rid of that thing because.."

"It enough, alright?" blurted Kurt, furious. "I love Rachel and I don't care if you don't like her since, honestly, she can't stand you either, but she's being a good girlfriend and pretending to be okay if we talk, so I can't imagine why I would ever want to get rid of her.."

"Calm down, grandma" hissed Santana rolling her eyes, "I was talking about your hideous tie"

"Uh?" Kurt looked down at his Gaga tie. "Rachel gave it to me.."

"Oh, right, now I get it.."

"..a few days ago, on our third monthversary" concluded Kurt, ignoring her insolent gaze. "It was Lady Gaga's, you know? Rachel bought it on the internet, it costed her much.."

"Don't care" irrupted Santana, holding her hand in front of her. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but seeing Brittany singing with Artie last night wasn't any more hurtful than seeing her holding his hand every single day"

Kurt didn't know what to say; he was so sorry for her, and he wanted to help her, but he couldn't think of anything good.

"I wish I could do something for you" he said sadly, "really, I do, but.. let's face it, no matter what we do.. somebody will get hurt. If Brittany breaks up with Artie to be with you, he'll be crushed.."

"So what? He doesn't deserve her!"

"Santana, that's not right"

"You wanna know what ain't right?" she asked irritated. "Dating a guy you don't love just because you pity him because he's on a freaking wheel chair and will probably never see a naked girl in his life"

"Will you please stop?" Kurt turned around to make sure that nobody had heard her, then he gave her a severe look. "You said a lot of terrible things, you know that, right?"

"Oh, well, I was just.." Santana hesitated; she was about to tell him she had simply been honest and that she couldn't give any less about being nice to Artie anyway, but suddenly she got an idea. "Yeah, I know, I was wrong.. sorry"

"You don't have to apologize to me" replied Kurt, easing his frown. "Alright, I have to go to class now. I just wanted to see if you're okay, and judging by your new list of nasty epithets and, you seem perfectly in shape"

"I write them in my sleep" joked Santana.

"Good job, then" Kurt smiled at her. "And also with the song, you know, by that neglected artist.."

"Yeah, I like the night of neglects after all. We should do it more often"

"Are you kidding? It was terrible.. selling taffies is really hitting rock bottom. Thank god it's over"

"At least we're going to New York now" said Santana with a shrug.

"Well, you're right.. I really have to go now.. see you later!"

Kurt waved at her and walked away. The bell was still ringing, but she held still near the lockers while her mind was working fervidly. The idea she had got was probably the meanest thing she could ever think of, and she would have lost Kurt's friendship, but it was worth getting Brittany..

"I have to do it" Santana told herself, "there's no other choice. I have to make her jealous, and to do that I need a boyfriend.."


	36. Rumour has it

"Hey, look at this" said Rachel with a grin.

"What?" Kurt stood up from the couch and approached the desk.

"It's Brittany's show" answered Rachel looking back at the computer, "Fondue for two"

"Why are you watching it?" asked Kurt both amused and confused. "This is crap"

"Boy, you're so right.. I don't get how she gets all this visualizations"

"It's because she's hot" replied Kurt without even looking at Brittany's picture on the display, but then he realized that he had just said the wrongest thing ever. "I mean.. she has nice hair"

"Uh-uh?" gabbled Rachel, raising her eyebrows.

"And she.. uhm.. her hands are nice.." continued Kurt, desperate. "Maybe it's also because of the eyes, you know? People are.. for some reason.. attracted by blue eyes"

"Really?" asked Rachel in fake surprise. "I wouldn't know how that's even possible.."

"Yeah, me neither" said Kurt shrugging, "I mean, they're so last year.. brown eyes are the new trend now, did you know?"

"I had no idea"

"Well, now you know, so don't worry, Brittany's totally old-fashioned"

"Seems to me that she's not" replied Rachel pointing at the visualizations number. "I'd say it's not because of her eyes, though.."

"I really don't understand" said Kurt uncomfortable, "she's not that pretty.."

"Oh, shut up, blue eyes!" exclaimed Rachel whiffing on his cheek and then giving him a huge smile. "She's the hottest girl of the school, probably of the whole city, and it's certainly because of her stunning body"

"She's too skinny"

"No, she has nice legs"

"I hadn't noticed" replied Kurt, honest.

"It's funny how you noticed her small eyes but not her incredibly long legs" commented Rachel with a grin, "especially since she's the first girl you made out with.."

"I never touched her!" exclaimed Kurt "And it was a terrible kiss.. I kept making her questions, and she talked about her stupid teddy bear.."

"Interesting.." Rachel was trying hard not to burst out laughing. "However, I really didn't know that blue eyes were old-fashioned.. I suppose you know what it means"

"Uhm, what does it mean?"

"Kurt, a girl who wants lo become a star like me needs to follow trends, and you have blue eyes.. I'm afraid I'm going to have to break up with you"

"But I.. oh" Kurt realized she had been joking all along and he softly hit her with his shoulder. "You're not funny, missy"

"And you're clueless, darling" replied Rachel smiling. "Come on, let's watch the video, that's why I called you.."

"Oh, thanks a lot.."

"Ssshh" hissed Rachel, letting him seat on the chair as the video began playing. There were Brittany, Tina and Mercedes sitting on a couch around a boiling pot of cheese.

"Hello everybody" said Brittany waving at the camera, "let me introduce you today's guests, Tina and Mercedes.. like the car"

"Oh gosh.." Rachel and Kurt were already laughing out loud.

"We're here because I have some news" continued Brittany, "and these two are gossip queens, so listen to this.."

Mercedes and Tina approached her, and Kurt and Rachel bent over the display to hear better.

"I heard a rumor that Santana plays for the other team" announced Brittany, "and I can confirm the scoop is one hundred percent true"

"Stop it" said Kurt standing up, "please, stop it.."

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Rachel clicking on the little x to close the page.

"That show is garbage!" yelled Kurt pacing the floor. "No wonder Santana was so mad at Brittany the other day! Who on Earth would ever want to be outed like that?"

"Brittany's just a little daft.. you heard her, she meant to say that Santana.. wait a second" Rachel stood up as well, "what did you say?"

"I said that Santana was right to be mad with her the other day"

"No, after that"

"I.. nothing" lied Kurt, realizing he had talked too much, "I can't remember. The point is.."

"She's lesbian!" exclaimed Rachel pressing her hands to her mouth.

"What? No, she's not, she's in the Cheerios again.."

"Yes, she's lesbian" Rachel ignored his words, "and I bet that's why she got so mad after this ridiculous show let the whole world know.. oh my gosh, she likes Brittany!"

"Wasn't that obvious?" thought Kurt, but instead he said: "No, you're completely wrong.."

"No, I am right!" insisted Rachel, upset. "Why are you denying it? Did she tell you anything?"

"This is none of our business.."

"But you know! She told you and you're keeping her secret.. I understand" added Rachel, much to Kurt's surprise. "I mean, you're right, nobody would like to be outed worldwide"

"You're.. not mad?"

"No, I'm not.. I'm actually relieved"

"Relieved?" repeated Kurt, confused.

"I thought she liked you" admitted Rachel, "and I honestly wouldn't like being Santana's competition.."

"I love you" said Kurt holding her hands.

"I.. I love you too"

"I know you don't like Santana" continued Kurt, serious, "but maybe there's someone in this world who don't watch this crappy show, and I must ask you to keep the secret as long as she decides to tell everybody how she feels, okay?"

"Of course" said Rachel kind of surprised, "did you think I would have spread the news? I'm not mean, and I'm certainly not an idiot.." she gave a quick look at the computer, "..so don't worry, I won't tell anybody"

"Thank you" Kurt hugged her, feeling a little depressed, "I know it's hard for you.. I mean, Santana's always giving you a hard time"

"My awareness that I'm a superior person will help me through it"

"Sure" replied Kurt, smiling. He found it quite admirable the way Rachel was handling the situation; she had been nice even when she thought Santana was going to steal him away, and now that she knew the truth about her she was acting like a mature person.

"Having two gay dads and a fluid boyfriend must have sensitized her" he thought wisely. "I should have given her more credit.. but I couldn't tell her about Santana's secret after all. Rachel agree with me herself, nobody would like the way Brittany outed her.. and now everyone is talking about it. I know how it feels, I've been there.. and Santana's going to need a friend"


	37. Wherever you will go

"I just got here! Where are u? :)"

"I'm on my way! Wait for me near your locker, ok?"

"Fine, see you princess :)" Kurt texted Rachel back and put his phone back into his pocket before walking up the stairs and getting into the school. He looked at his watch: half past 7. No wonder she wasn't there yet; he was too early, as usual. He slowly walked along the hallway, which was almost empty, and reached his locker. He sat down on the floor, his back pressed against the cold iron, and he waited. After what seemed like hours, he peeked his watch again: 7:31?

"What the hell?" thought Kurt, annoyed. "Only 1 minute? It must be broken.."

It was possible, since he had forgotten to take it off before getting under the shower with Rachel the night before. Bored but amused at the same time, Kurt grabbed his phone again.

"You broke my watch, princess" he wrote it and sent it to Rachel.

"Whaaat? :O" she replied after a few seconds.

"You distracted me and I took it with me under the shower!"

"You're an idiot, that's not my fault :P"

"Whatever. Where are you now?" texted Kurt, wrinkling his nose.

"I'm getting in my dads' car now"

"What? Hurry up, I'm bored!"

"You should've slept over so we'd be going to school together now! :)"

"Whatever" wrote Kurt again, "hurry, please" and without waiting for her to reply, he put his phone back into his pocket and stood up. He was too bored to just sit there alone, so he wondered around the school. He was approaching the front door when he saw the most irritating guy in the world: Jesse St. James.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kurt while Jesse got in and closed the door behind his back. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too" said Jesse, sarcastic.

"I.. good morning" replied Kurt with a shrug; he didn't want to be unpolite, but he didn't want to seem happy to see him either.

"How's life?" asked Jesse looking around, without even pretending he cared.

"Fine, thanks, yours?"

"I'm actually doing great"

"What are you doing here?" repeated Kurt serious.

"After flunking out of University" explained Jesse, haughty. "I decided to begin my own business in training show choirs for competitions"

"Really?" asked Kurt, widening his eyes. "And you.. want to start with the New Directions?"

"Exactly. You see, I honestly think you're the less talented glee club in the world, but I haven't forgotten about Rachel"

"What about Rachel?"

"Rachel is the best singer of the New Directions, obviously" answered Jesse raising an eyebrow, "and the way I treated her was.."

"Terrible" irrupted Kurt, irritated, "you were a real jerk"

"I know, I'm sorry about that"

"You don't seem sorry at all"

"Well, I am" insisted Jesse, "that's why I'm here. I want to apologize to her"

"So you don't care about the New Directions?" asked Kurt, furiously.

"Just a little bit.. I really want you to win Nationals, so Rachel will be happy and she'll accept my apologies"

"Even if she did, she won't get back with you"

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"She has a boyfriend" replied Kurt, proud.

"Really?" said Jesse, surprised. "Who?"

"Me"

"You? But I thought you're.."

"Yeah, well, I'm her boyfriend now" hissed Kurt, "we've been together for 3 months and we're not planning on breaking up, and the New Directions are doing a wonderful job, so you're useless here"

"Wait until I talk to Mr Shuester" said Jesse, frowning. "I think he'll like my idea"

"I don't care about your show business. Just stay away from Rachel"

"I can't promise you that" Jesse gave him a malicious smile, then he walked away. Kurt held still for awhile, shaking with rage.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" he thought. "He comes back after treating her like crap and he expects her to fall for him all over again? He's nothing but a jerk.."

"Kurt!" exclaimed Rachel, getting into the school. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. He looked around and he noticed the hallways were crowded now, so he must have stood there for several minutes.

"Weren't we supposed to meet at your locker?" said Rachel kissing him on the cheek. "Well, never mind, let's go.. I have to take some books"

"From the library?"

"From my locker, Kurt.. are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Kurt hesitated; she had to know.. "Actually I'm not"

"What's wrong?" asked Rachel, worried.

"I saw Jesse" answered Kurt, putting his hands on her shoulders, "he's here, he's back for you"

"Are.. are you sure?"

"Yes, he told me so. He dropped out of school and decided to be a glee club trainer.. he wants to help us win Nationals so you'll forgive him and get back with him.."

"What an idiot!" blurted Rachel, indignant. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"My point exactly" said Kurt, glad that she thought the same as him. "Look, you don't have to worry, Mr Shue will never let him train us, so it's alright"

"I hate him so much!"

"I know.."

"He threw eggs at me!" yelled Rachel, walking through the hallway with Kurt behind her. "He was a real jerk to me! Nobody, not even Puck had ever been such a terrible boyfriend!"

"This is not a problem anymore" replied Kurt, following her, "he's going to leave and we'll never see him again.."

"Come on, do you really think that?" asked Rachel with an hysterical laughter. "He has experience, Kurt. We've never even won a fair competition yet, and Mr Shuester knows that"

"We won Regionals on our first year.."

"We won against a bunch of deaf guys!"

"Not this year!" said Kurt with a frown. "We won against the Warblers and.."

"..and some 80 years old" concluded Rachel. "Face it, we lost Nationals last year and we were great. Do you honestly believe we could do any better than that?"

"I hope we can do it without Jesse's help"

"I do too, but I'm afraid we need him"

"But why?" murmured Kurt, sad. "I mean, yeah, he's sort of good, but you're so much better!"

"That's really sweet" said Rachel caressing him on the cheek, "but I am one"

"Mercedes and Finn.."

"Are good singers. We need great singers.. like you"

"Me?" said Kurt in a really high pitched voice.

"You have a gift!" exclaimed Rachel with a huge smile. "Mercedes and I have a beautiful voice, but we sound like all those good singers on the radio.. you have the best vocal range I have ever heard! Really! Do you remember when we sang 'Give up the funk'? Your voice was so low pitched.. that was amazing"

"Thank you" said Kurt, happy, "it's probably the nicest thing anybody has ever said about my voice"

"Well, it's true.. I've had a lot of those instead"

"Your voice is so powerful that compliments are owed, I guess"

"That's not just about being good" replied Rachel fussy. "You know, you wonder around singing all day, they just have to compliment you.. because they know you won't stop otherwise"

"It's not true" said Kurt hugging her, "they all like your voice, really.."

"And it'd be one thing they like in me.."

"Come on, what's with all this sadness?"

"I don't know.. listen" Rachel took one step backwards to look right into his eyes, "I need to win Nationals this year. I need it for my curricula because I want to go to New York and study dramatic arts"

"Okay" Kurt nodded, a little confused, "I didn't know that's what you wanted, but I support you.. I actually want to come with you"

"You do?"

"No matter where it's going to be, I'd love being part of your future"

"I want you to be" whispered Rachel, pressing her lips against his.

After school, there was glee club rehearsal that day, and neither Kurt nor Rachel found it too weird when Jesse followed Mr Shuester into the room, but the other guys were surprised, and some of them were simply furious.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Santana, frowning.

"What's wrong?" asked Brittany with a shrug. "Mr Shue took his son to work again. Hi, Jimmy"

"It's Jesse" corrected Mercedes, "and he's not Mr Shue's son"

"Then why is he here?" said Brittany, confused.

"I think that's what we all want to know" answered Finn, looking at Rachel. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

"I didn't do anything!" replied Rachel, offended. "I didn't call him or something, he just.. he.."

"He's here to train you, guys" explained Mr Shuester, "to help us be very prepared for winning Nationals"

"More than winning Nationals" said Jesse with a little smile, "I will turn you into stars"

"Wow, he's even more egocentric than I remembered" commented Santana, "how come you broke up with him, Berry? Couldn't share the spotlight, uh?"

"They weren't a good couple, that's all" replied Kurt, putting his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Well, Jesse and I talked about it a lot" said Mr Shuester, "and we agreed on making auditions to decide who's going to lead sing at Nationals.."

"Who's going to be the judge?" asked Mercedes.

"The two of us" answered Mr Shuester, pointing at himself and Jesse, "you guys will simply have to choose a song. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes" said everyone in unison.

"Excuse me" Santana raised her hand, "do we have to audition alone?"

"I think.." muttered Mr Shuester, looking at Jesse, "well, I don't know if duets are.."

"They're accepted" said Jesse, "but I suggest you not to do them. Singing solo is always more appreciated"

"That's a shame" commented Santana, "I wished to sing with Kurt"


End file.
